The Pact
by SPARK187
Summary: The RRBs have a plan to get the girls to go out with them. They give them an offer they can't refuse. If the girls agree to go out on a date with the guys they vow not the steal anything for thirty days. The girls agree but will they be able to control their animal lust. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1: Love and War

**I actually deleted this story today because I got upset that I got flamed really bad, but I'm putting it back up because some fans of my requested it. You know who you are. I'm going to say from the very beginning that this story is very adult content, but if you are offended by sexual scenes and harsh language please don't read. And please, adult readers only.  
**

**Chapter One: Love and War**

**Blossom's POV**

Here we are. Another school day, and usually I love school, but every day for the past week Brick has been going after a new girl every day. Today it's Sheila's turn. Damn him. I think he's doing this just to torture me, just because I refused to go out with him.

There he was by her locker. I can't hear what they're saying, but I hear Sheila laughing. Well, Brick Jojo, if you want to date the school slut, fine with me. Suddenly I see his hand on her ass, and he gave it a little squeeze. Shit. I hope he doesn't see the look on my face right now. I just want to get away from that cad, as far away as I can.

"Hey, Blossom," Shelia said to me. I looked back and saw her hands all over Brick, and he's not doing a thing to stop her. I wanted to rip her heart out at that moment, but instead, I slammed my locker door shut and stumped down the hallway right past them.

I'll fix him I thought, and I knew just how to do. I looked over by the boy's locker room and see Decker Woods. He's cute. In fact the cutest guy in school, but not all that smart. What a body though. I walked towards him with a vivacious smirk on my face.

**Brick's POV**

I looked to see Blossom pass me. Damn, does she looked steamed, serves her right for turning me down. I turned to Shelia, a red-headed babe that I know Blossom hated.

"Hey, Shelia, thanks for helping me out," he said.

"Sure, Brick, any time," she said, batting her eyes at me. "But, if things don't work out between you and ice princess, give me a call." She trailed her hand down my chest, until she reached the front of my pants. Damn, if I wasn't so gone on Blossom I'd bang her in a minute.

I ran down the hallway trying to catch up with Blossom. I found her in front of the boy's locker room talking to Decker, the captain of the football team. He had his hands around her waist and leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was a quick peck, but it was enough to get me steamed.

She waved to him as he disappeared into the locker room, but I could still see the smile on her face. I approached her, and grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked her.

She just gave me a snide look and forced her arm out of my grip. "What's it to you?" She started to walk off, and then turned back. "Why don't you go back to Sheila, you dirty horn dog?" She ran down the hall to her next class leaving me there.

I guess she really was jealous if she's going to go flirt with the dumbest guy in school. My plan was to make Blossom so jealous that she'd jump me without even thinking, but after seeing that display of trying to get me jealous I knew she wanted me. So I had to alter the plan just a bid. If it worked in the end I'd get her. I heard the bell ring and hurried to my next class.

**Buttercup's POV**

It was lunch time, and I was sitting outside like I always do. Butch was showing off his muscles to those damn airheaded cheerleaders, stupid ass. Like anyone with half a brain would fall for his corny lines. Well, two could play that game.

"Hey, BC, what's up?" Dale Mailor said as he approached me. He's had a crush on me all year, but he was so damned annoying, especially since he was made official photographer for the school newspaper.

I looked over at Butch again who was sucking face with Sally Benson, the most annoying cheerleader I had ever seen. Damn. I wanted to beat the crap out of her prefect flawless face. Well, I just thought of something. I hated to resort to such attics, but I couldn't let Butch think I was jealous of that bleach blonde bimbo.

"Hey, Dale, "I said as he lifted his camera.

"One for the paper?" he asked. "I'm taking some candid students shots, and I think you would be perfect."

"Sure, Dale," I said and struck a sexy pose. Butch looked over at us for a second. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. It looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. "Thanks, Dale," I said and gave him a quick peck and started to walk back into the towards the school building.

**Butch's POV**

Damn that Buttercup. How could she be flirting with Dale? That guy is a complete loser that follows her around like a lost puppy dog. She must have seen me kissing Sally. Good. She's jealous, so my plan worked. I was going to get that girl if it was the last thing I did.

I followed her down the side of the building. My little Butterbuns chose the more secluded side of the building, knowing I would hunt her down. No one teases Butch Jojo like that, and I was just about the show her that too.

I came towards her and tackled her from behind knocking her to the ground. We were rolling on the grass for a few seconds until we stopped. I was right on top of her, a position I rather liked.

"Hey, Buttercup," I said holding her down to the ground. She quickly retaliated and threw me a few feet away. She was holding back. The girl was definitely into me. I flew back towards her grabbing and taking her up in the air. "So violent today," I said. "I like that in a girl."

"Get away from me, Butch," she shouted at me. "Go back to Sally."

"Ah, that's why you're mad at me," I said as I flew back to the ground, grabbing her from behind. "Yeah, you wish it you I was feeling up." I decided to tease her by feeling my hands down her front.

She responded by throwing me off of her. "Get you filthy hands off me, mother fucker!" she shouted.

Ah, foreplay. I love it. I shot back at her, holding her in a tight grip. "Why don't you just admit you like me," I said. "And you like it when I touch you… in certain places." I took the opportunity to grabbed one of her breasts. She then kicked me in the balls. Oh, that hurt.

I was lying on the ground in pain when she stood over me. "I do not!" she shouted. "And do yourself a favor and stay away from me."

She walked off leaving me smirking. I loved it when she beat on me. Buttercup was mine; she just didn't know yet.

**Bubbles POV**

Art class was my favorite. I had been working on a painting for the school art show. Since Dad planted the flower garden last year I thought it would be nice to immortalize it in a painting. Boomer had just entered the classroom with that stuck up Cindy Peterson. She's hated me since the first grade, when my painting won over hers. Now she was after Boomer.

I would have been jealous, because it seemed he was making no attempt to discourage her. He didn't even look at me once. He was too busy helping her with her art sculpture. I could hear her giggling as he whispered something in her ear. Well, I was determined to get him back for that.

"Hi, Donald," I said as the new boy in school passed by.

"Hi, Bubbles," he said, looking quite nervous. "Your painting is really coming along."

"Thanks, Donald, so do you think I have a chance of winning something in the art show?"

"Well, I think you're going to be the star," he said.

"Oh, Donald, you say the sweetest things," he said and I turned to kiss, just a friendly one. He must have turned as I caught him off guard, because I had kissed him on the lips instead of his cheek by accident. He grew red in the face and walked to the other side of the room where his station was located.

I looked over towards Boomer who had a shocked look on his face. Good. That would teach him to flirt with other girls. Class was almost over, so I covered my painting and was preparing to leave. Soon the bell rang and I made my way out the door.

**Boomer POV**

I can't believe what I just saw. My sweet innocent little Bubbles just kissed another guy. Well, I wasn't going to stand for it. I didn't realize the bell had rung, until I saw Bubbles practically sprint towards the door. I ran towards her pulling her back before she could leave.

"Bubbles, what was that about?" I asked.

"What?" she asked me confused. Was this some sort of game she was playing?

"What do you mean what?" he asked, my temper rising. "What do you think you're going locking lips with that… that…"

"So what, Boomer," I said. "Why are you so jealous anyway? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything."

She walked out leaving me there. She was right. She wasn't my girlfriend, not yet anyway.

**Okay, that the end of chapter one. In the next chapter the boys have an proposition for the girls that they can't refuse. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimatum

**Chapter Two: The Ultimatum**

**Brick's POV**

The boys and I returned home from school, none of us was in a good mood. I tried to concentrate on my studies, but it was no use. Everything reminded me of Blossom. Damn, that girl could make me crazy. I only came on the Shelia to make her jealous, and then she goes around behind my back with that dumb jock. I had to come up with a plan. I was going to get that girl whether she liked it or not.

I saw Butch heading for the door, and I looked up from the table I was working at. "Hey, Butch, where are you going?"

"To let off some steam," he said. "I think I'll go steal a few things to clear my head."

"That's it," I said, and put my arm around my brother. "Butchie boy, you're a genius."

"Get off me, man," he said, pushing me away from him. "After that romp with BC today, I got to find a way to get her out of my head."

"Hey, I got it," he said. "You want her out of your head and on her back."

"What are you talking about?" Butch said.

Boomer had come in the room at that moment. He was busy watching television when he heard the tail end of the conversation. "Yeah, bro, what you got going on in that devious little head of yours?"

"Just a way to get the girls," Brick said.

"Hey, why don't we just kidnap them," Butch said. "That would work."

"Naw, that only temporary," I said rejecting idea. "I mean give them an ultimatum, something they can't refuse. In the end I guarantee they'll be begging for it."

"Wow! That sounds down right devious," Boomer said. "I'd love to see Bubbles on her knees begging me to fuck her."

"Hey, when I'm done you'll be getting it from that little blonde every night," Brick said laughing and patting Boomer on the back. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Where we going?" Boomer asked.

"To see the girls," Brick said.

"Great," Butch said. "So what's the plan, leader boy?"

"Tell you on the way," Brick said as they reached the entrance door and took off through the skies.

**Blossom's POV **

We had just arrived home from school. I was still pissed at Brick's behavior, and I was determined to get him out of my mind. I wasn't interested in him, I kept telling myself. I couldn't date him anyway. He was a criminal. He and his brothers really should be in jail, but at their last offense hearing they got off on a technicality. Even in the justice system there's no justice.

I saw Buttercup go down towards the training room. Usually she would save her workouts until after dinner. Something must have been bothering her.

"What's up with Buttercup?" I asked Bubbles.

"One word, Butch," Bubbles said. "I heard some of the cheerleaders saying they saw the two of them fighting at lunch time."

"They're always fighting," I said. "So what so weird about that?"

"Not an ordinary fight. What Sara Conway said is that it looked more like a lover's romp."

"Buttercup, please," I said, swiping my hand in the air. "I'm beginning to think she's a lesbian by the number of guys she turns down."

"Oh, come on, Blossom," Bubbles said. "Don't you see how jealous she gets every time Butch is off with another girl."

"Yeah, I know how she feels," I said. I then heard the doorbell ring. "Who the hell is that?" It kept ringing nonstop so I thought it best to get up and answer it. "What the fuck to you want?" I opened the door to see Brick standing there leaning against to post with a sly look on his face.

"Hey, Blossy," he said as I looked stunned. I was frozen standing with my mouth wide open. Brick just walked in followed by his two brothers. I just stood there with my mouth still hanging open. "Blossom, sweetheart, you better close that mouth before something flies in." I remained there, so Brick came close to me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Reality set in and I tried to pull away, but his hand was on the back of my head making me stay in place. Finally he released me as I fell backwards stumbling. "Didn't know I had that effect on you?" He came towards me again and whispered in her ear. "We could take this upstairs, away from plying eyes."

I looked shocked by his words and attempted to punch him in the arm, but he caught my fist in his hands. "Look, babe, we just came here to talk, a little proposition of sorts."

"Yeah, so where Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"In the gym," I said not taking my gaze off Brick.

"Hi, Boomer," Bubbles said with a smile. He approached her and took her hand.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked.

"Sure, follow me," she said and led him through the kitchen and out the back door.

That left only Brick and me in the room, and I suddenly became very nervous. I was so embarrassed that he Frenched me right in front of his brothers and Bubbles.

"So, how about another kiss," he said, coming towards me and putting his hands around my waist.

I turned away looking rather flustered. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do, but a little kissing could put me in the mood for talking." Before I knew it his lips were on mine again and somehow we made it to the couch. "That's better," he said. Damn, he had me trapped. There's no way I could get away from him. "Now, I have a proposal. You go out with me, just one date and me and the boys we keep our noses clean for an entire month."

"Yeah right," Blossom said. "What's the catch? I don't believe for one minute you and your brothers would go straight for one date."

"Sure, we would, but if you girls have fun, then we get a second," he said.

"Is that all, and what's in it for you? That is if we don't have fun," I asked. Suddenly I found myself lowered onto the couch cushions as Brick lay on top of me. His tongue entered my mouth again, and I felt his hand go up my skirt. He then pulled away, a sly look still on his face. "Trust me, you will."

Finally he let me up. I was in a sitting position, and I fidgeted with my hair and clothes that he had messed up. "So what do you say?" he asked me.

"Well, okay, but only if the girls agree," she said.

"Don't worry, they will," Brick said and got off the couch.

**Butch's POV**

I made it down to the basement to see my hot chick in a pair of skin tight shorts and a half cut tank top beating on a punching bag. Damn, she looked hot. I could hear her grunts as she hit the bag over and over again. I bet she was one wild chic in bed. I sneaked up behind her grabbing her front. I took the opportunity to grab both of her breasts, but we both went flying backwards. We rolled onto the mat, and when we finally stopped I was on top of her. Did I have prefect landing skills or what.

"Get the hell off me!" she shouted, but I was unmoving while holding her down with my own body.

"I like it here," I said as she squirmed to get loose.

She knew I was just a bit stronger than her, but it didn't stop her from fighting to get loose of my hold on her. She still kept fighting, so I thought of a way to calm her down. I held both of her hands with my left hand, while holding her chin steady with the other forcing her mouth open. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and gave her nice sloppy kiss. She was kicking her legs at me, but I managed to hold them down with my own. Soon she stopped fighting and moaned softly as I continued to hold her in a lip lock.

Once she completely settled down I withdrew from her mouth and smirked at her. "That's better," I said. "Now, I got something to ask you."

"Then ask and get out," she shouted at me.

I took my hand and gently padded her left cheek and them the right. "Come on, Butterbaby, that ain't no way to treat a gentleman caller."

"You are no gentleman," she said. "You're just some horny ass mother fucker."

"That may be true," I said letting her up, but I still had a hold of her, "but you're just as horny as I am." With that I slapped her on the ass. I gave it a nice squeeze before letting go of it.

She then slapped me in the face which sent me to the floor. Fuck, she was a wild crazy ass girl. That turned me on even more. I rose to my feet and snatched her up slamming her against the wall. There was a small dent there, but then my baby could take it.

"So, now that I got your attention, I got something to ask you," I said. "You wanna go out with me, on a date, a real date?"

"What!" she shouted. "I'm not going out with you!"

She pushed me away and stomped over to the other side of the gym. "Come on, BC, I know you want to, and the best part is me and my brothers promise not to steal anything for an entire month."

She just rolled her eyes at me as she lifted up a hundred pound weight. "Who's bright idea was that?" she asked as she started to pump her iron.

"Brick's," I said. "But I'll make it worth your while." I came up behind her and snaked my hand to the front of her tight shorts giving her a little squeeze. She squealed and dropped the barbell, and I started to suck on her neck. I turned her around going for her lips again. She was still fighting me, but I managed to force her mouth open giving her a long hard kiss. She was breathless by the time I released her. She looked like she was going to faint, so I held her up preventing her from falling. "So what do you say?"

"Okay, but…" she said trying to catch her breath. "You better take me some place good, or I 'm kicking your ass."

"Deal," I said, pulling her into another kiss before leaving her there. As I flew up the stairs I saw her staring intensely at me. She either wanted to kick my ass and jump my bones. Either way I was fine with it.

_Meanwhile out in the garden…_

**Boomer's POV**

"So, Boomer, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bubbles asked me. She looked so sweet and innocent, but I wondered if that was all an act.

"We all came here to ask you girls something," I said, taking her hands in mine. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out of a date with me?"

"Boomer, I can't do that," she said and snatched her hands back and moving away from me. She was still laughing as she twirled around the garden. Her shirt went up, and I could see a trace of the power blue lace panties she wore. I would love to see what's under there. I was getting a hard on just watching her, but then I realized she was laughing at me.

I came towards her grabbing hold of her. Her breasts were pressed up against my chest, close enough to touch. I wanted to as well, but first I wanted to know why she was laughing. I grabbed hold of her hair forcing her head back slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You," she said still laughing. "I can't go out with a criminal, no matter how hot he is." Oh, fuck, why'd she have to say that?

"Maybe this would change your mind," I said and forced her head back again as I locked lips with my little blonde hot tease. I lowered her to the ground rolling around in the grass, and I felt her hand on my dick through my pants. Shit, I would have blown it right then and there had I not been so pissed. "So?"

"So what?" she said and giggled. "You think one roll in the grass, and I'm going to say yes."

"I'll give you another reason," I said and sat up straddling her. "If you agree me and my brothers won't commit any crimes for a month."

"Really, and what do you guys get out of it?" she asked not looking convinced.

"I'll show you if you go out with me."

"I'd like to have a sneak preview first," she said. Damn, she was such a tease. Well, I figured I'd give her what she wanted. I reached under her top and found she wasn't even wearing a bra. Was I fucking lucky or what. I squeeze both her breasts tightly as a little squeal came out of her. Then I crashed my lips down on hers as she reached down to my crotch. Shit. She was making me so hot.

After about I minute I left her lips and looked into her eyes. I thought she would be mad at me for fondling her, but she had a huge grin on her face. "So, what's your answer?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not," she said trying to be coy, but I knew how excited she was.

"Great," I said as I squeezed her left nipple. I tried putting my other hand up her skirt, but she pushed me off of her and got up off the ground.

"No more freebees until you take me out," she said and wiggled her ass at me. Shit, I couldn't wait to get at her. After her little implication I thought I had more than just a good chance.

**Buttercup's POV**

When I finally came back upstairs from the gym I noticed only my two sisters were in the house. They were in the living room sitting on the couch when I came in. Bubbles looked excited, while Blossom looked worried.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Buttercup," Blossom said with a stoic look on her face. "So you agreed to go out with Butch?"

"Yeah," I said not acting at all excited, but then I thought back to that incident in the gym. Damn, that boy got me so hot. I wanted him to fuck me right there on the floor. I think he knew it too. That asshole was teasing me again, and I hated it. Well, with any luck the date won't go well, and I'd never have to do it again. I just had to keep my hormones in check.

"And Bubbles agreed to go out with Boomer," Blossom said. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" She shouted out the word three times, each time getting louder. "Girls, I think we all just made a huge mistake."

"Why?" Bubbles asked." Boomer is so cute… and hot."

"That's my point," Blossom said. "When I was in here alone with Brick I thought he was going to fuck me right on the couch."

"And you would have let him," I said rolling my eyes. "You are such a fucking slut."

"Buttercup, I mean it," Blossom shouted, while stomping her foot. "We need to make a pact right now. No matter what, we have to agree not to have sex with the boys."

"Well, I don't have any intention…" I said, but Blossom cut me off.

"Great, how about you, Bubbles," Blossom said.

"It would be our first date," Bubbles said. "What do you think I am?"

"You want me to answer that?" I asked Bubbles.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted at me. "Come on, we all swear."

"Yeah," Bubbles and I both said at the same time.

"Okay, raise your hands." We did, humoring Blossom in this little farce. "We, the Power Puff Girls do solemnly swear not to have sex with the Rowdy Ruff Boys no matter what."

We both repeated what Blossom and said. I turned on the television hoping to find a good movie, so we could all forget about what just happened tonight.

**Next up. Butch and Buttercup's date. Who will try to seduce who?**


	3. Chapter 3:Fine Line Between Love & Hate

**Chapter Three: A Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

**Buttercup's POV**

It was Saturday night and Butch had just picked me up in his van. I was wearing my black mini dress with my high emerald green gogo boots and my emerald jacket. The dress was short going just below my thighs. I remembered that stupid pact Blossom made us make. Still, I had no intentions of giving into animal lust, neither mine nor Butch's.

When I entered the van that thought went right out of my head. Damn, he was wearing tight leather pants, and I could see the bulging coming from his crotch. I tried not to stare but he looked so damn good. He turned to me and put his hand on my knee, then started to trail it up my inner thigh.

"Ready to have some fun?" he asked, looking at me seductively.

"Yeah," I said not knowing exactly what he meant.

"Great," he said as he put his hand back on the wheel and took off. The fucker was teasing me again. He'll pay for that.

I had no idea where we were going, nor did I really care. Wherever it was I was determined not to have a good time. He drove the van down a long dark alley, where there was nothing but abandoned buildings. I was getting nervous until we stopped in a small parking lot, and he stopped the van.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked. It was so fucking dark out it was hard to see. It didn't look like anything was here.

"You'll see," he said. "This is a great place, but if you want we could go in the back and have our own fun." His eyes pointed to the back of the van.

Shit. I hadn't noticed it before. There was fur carpeting on the floor. It looked pitch black, but it was hard to tell because it was so dark. There was an assortment of pillows that could have been black or dark green. Damn, that mother fucker just brought me here so he could fuck me. Well, I wasn't falling for that.

I looked over at him and said, "I'll take my chances with the alley." I got out of the van, but my dress hiked up almost showing my ass. Why the hell did I wear this thing? I looked back and felt him staring at me. He came towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go," he said and pulled me in the direction he was walking.

I felt like I was walking blind as he practically dragged me through a maze of old buildings. Then he abruptly stopped at some abandoned old factory. The entrance door was wide open and there were people hanging around outside. Some were smoking something, I don't know what, but it was giving me a buzz. I shook my head for a second hoping to shake off the effects. Some were drinking, beer I assumed, and I looked over and saw two people openly having sex. The girl was screaming, but a shadow blocked my view and couldn't see if she was with someone. It didn't matter, because he dragged me inside.

The room was smoke filled, with people dancing on the dance floor. Some didn't even look human, but then this was Townsville where anything was bound to happen. He led me over to a table and offered me a seat. I looked up to see a guy with green scaly skin come over to our table.

"What's your pleasure?" he asked, then I saw smoke coming out of one of his three nostrils.

"Hey, Harry," Butch said. So he knew this guy. "I already got my pleasure." He then grabbed a hold of my waist and scooted me towards him. I almost fell out of my chair and would have landed on his lap if he had used anymore force. "But we'll have two beers, and none of that watered down stuff."

I looked surprised at him. Neither of us was old enough to drink, but then again, I liked breaking the rules every once and a while. As the strange waiter left I glared over at Butch. "What the hell was that about?"

"What? Don't you like beer?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I like it just fine, but that's not what I meant," I said. "That other thing."

"Oh, that," he said. "Just marking my territory, BC, unless you'd like to sit on my lap, all kinds of things could happen."

"No thanks," I said and scooted my chair away from him.

"Awe, come on, baby," he said, bringing his chair next to mine. "Don't be like that."

His hand snaked up my body and until he grabbed my chin. Before I could react he forced me into a kiss. His tongue went deep into my throat making me grasp for air. I could feel his soft tongue gliding on the roof of my mouth to the sides and even across my teeth, and when he finally released me I still felt him inside my mouth. I looked surprised at him, not being able to form words.

"We can save the rest for later." I felt his hand go down the side of my back which sent a shiver down my spine. I was determined not to let him get to me.

Soon our drinks came, and I gulped mine down fast. "Hey, take it easy," he said. "Drink a few more of those like that I you might get drunk."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Well, don't wanna see my date passed out. That's all, unless…"

"Unless, what?" I snapped at him.

"Unless you're a horny drunk." Shit, how did he know? I felt like I was blushing and if I was I didn't want him to see.

"Hey, you want to dance?" he asked me. At first I didn't answer. "Awe, come on. It'll be fun."

"Okay, one dance," I said, giving into him.

He practically pulled me out of my chair and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I was so fucking nervous having him this close to me, and what's worse is that a slow song started playing.

He pulled me into a tight embrace and swayed to the music. Damn, I didn't know he was this good a dancer. I almost forgot who I was with tonight. The music continued and he turned me until my back was facing him. He pressed my body up against his, and I felt his budge poke me. I was suddenly startled, but thankfully he couldn't see my face. What he did next shocked me even more. He hands glided up and down my sides, and then I felt his hand glide against my crotch. Did he do that on purpose? I didn't have time to think on that before he turned me again pressing me against him. Then he lifted me in the air and for some reason I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he arched my back as he spun me around. Then he slowed down as the song was ending, and we did a slow dance for a few seconds. As the song came to an end, I just stood there stunned.

He just looked deep into my eyes and said, "Good for you, Buttercup?"

I came back down to earth and rolled my eyes at him. "You wish."

As I was walking back to the table a guy came out on the small stage and made an announcement. "Okay, all you wild and crazy patrons of The Cage. Karaoke contest coming up in five. Sign up now for a chance to win the grand prize of one hundred dollars and be given the title Karaoke King or Queen."

"I've never in my life heard something so fucking lame," I said, looking up at the guy who looked like a bad Elvis impersonator.

"Oh, come on, Butterbaby, are you afraid to get up there and show me the goods?"

"What? I'm not afraid of anything, Butch Jojo," I said defiantly.

"Then get up there and prove it," he said. "I dare you."

"Fine," I said and came towards the DJ and put my name on the list.

Butch followed me and heard the guy ask me what song I wanted. I looked back and saw him looking intensely at me, but I whispered the song name in his ear.

"Sure, little lady," he said and I walked back over to Butch.

"So, what's my little Buttercup going to sing for me?" he asked.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait and see," I said as I walked back over to the table. There were chips, dip and more drinks waiting. That was good because I felt like I needed a beer.

Two people had already preformed. Some girl wearing a sexy cowgirl outfit singing some lame country song, and some fat bald guy thinking his was a lounge singer. When he was finished I heard my name called. I was a little nervous, but I was determined to pay Butch back for teasing me the other day when he asked me out on this farce of a date.

As I got up on the stage, I told the DJ not to announce the song. He agreed and I put my mouth to the microphone and said. "Oh, Butchy boy, this one for you," I said and he looked my way. Our table was close to the stage and I spun around as the intro to the song started.

I picked up the microphone and started to sing.

_I love my myself _

_I want to love me,_

_When I feel down I want you above me._

_I search yourself_

_I want you to find me,_

_I forget myself _

_I want you to remind me._

I looked over at Butch, and he was wearing a smirk and eying me seductively. I made a decision right then and there. I was determined to embarrass the hell out of him, so he would never want to be seen with me in public again. As the chorus started I walked off the stage over to where Butch was sitting.

_I don't want anybody else. _

Then I purposely stuck my ass in his face, and then turned around to face him.

_When I think about you I touch myself_

I then put my hand on my crotch and spread my legs slightly. Then I turned around again.

_Oh… I don't want anybody else._

I was standing in front of him bending down slightly to meet him face to face.

_Oh no, oh no, oh, no_

Then I walked a few feet away, all the while keeping my gaze was on Butch.

_You're the one who makes me come running._

I pointed at him.

_You're the sun that makes me shine._

_When you're around I'm always laughin'_

_I want to make you mine._

_I close my eyes and see you before me._

_I think I would die if you were to ignore me._

_A fool could see, just how much I adore you._

I walked back over to him and squatted down on the floor.

_I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you._

I stood up again and spun around, looking at him seductively gliding my tongue over my lips.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ohh… I want don't want anybody else._

_Oh, no, oh no, oh no, yeah_

As the instrumentalstarted I walked back over to his chair dancing around, brushing my hand against his cheek. Then I shook my ass in his face again, and some guy hollered from the other side of the room.

"Work it, baby, work it!" I heard him shout.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me,_

_When I feelin' down _

_I want you above me._

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want to remind me._

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_Ohh… I don't want anybody_

_Oh no, oh no, no…._

With the last word and I straddled him sitting on his lap. There was shocked sounds from the other patrons watching my display. Butch just smirked at me. I stuck my face right in his face as I started the next line.

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

I got up off his lap and stood in front of him spreading my legs slightly and gliding my hand down my front.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ahh…_

I walked back up to the stage and put the microphone on the stand.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ohh… I don't want anybody else._

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself,_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

_I honestly do_

_I touch myself_

After I finished the song I took a bow and walked back over to our table. Butch was eying me, but I just took a sip of my beer and ignored him. As I finished off my second beer I heard Butch whisper something in my ear.

"Trying to tell me something, Buttercup?"

"What?" I said coyly and dipped a chip and put it in my mouth. Butch didn't take his eyes off me once. Now I started to regret ever singing that song. For the next hour, more wannabe performers got up on the stage. Some were good, but some downright nauseating.

"I think you're going to win," Butch said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I doubt it," I said as the DJ got up to speak in the microphone.

"Well, this was a tough competition everybody, but we do have a winner. Buttercup Utonium, come on up here."

I looked shocked as everyone started clapping. I got up out of my seat and walked towards the stage. The man handed me a crisp one hundred dollar bill and he had this silly crown in his hand. I shook my head not wanting that dreadful thing adorning it.

"No, no, that's part of the rules. The karaoke queen must have her crown," the DJ said. I rolled my eyes and put the thing on. I looked over at Butch who was silently laughing at me.

I was so embarrassed, but I walked back over to Butch who was laughing out loud now. I took the gaudy thing off and stuck it on his head. I sat down in my chair knowing how red my face must have been.

"Buttercup," Butch said sweetly trying to get my attention. He had taken the crown off and placed it on the table. I turned slowly towards him as he took my hand. "You really were good, voice of an angel, a horny angel."

"Shut up," I said smacking him in the head, not hard. I didn't want to do any kind of damage here. I would get him later in one of our bawls. I still had the money in my hand and folded it up the stuck it in my bra. I didn't realize it, but he saw me doing it but looked disappointed. I think he was hoping to catch a glimpse of something.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and forcing me out of my chair. "Let's dance."

"Why you want to dance so bad?" I asked as he grabbed hold of me.

"Because I like you in my arms," he said, looking intensely into my eyes. "Now, just go with it."

It was a slow romantic song, and he held me tight and swayed as I put my head on his shoulder. Normally I would have been uncomfortable having him hold me so close, but in a way I kind of liked it. God, I really hated myself right now, and I hated him. Fuck, I can't be falling for him I told myself.

We danced to a few more songs, all fast fun songs except for that first one. I was smiling and laughing more than I had since I was a kid. I never knew before that Butch had a playful laidback side. It was kind of nice. I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. The place was going dead, and if I know Butch he'd want some action.

We were getting ready to leave and I picked up my jacket and put it on. As we were about to walk out Butch turned to me and said, "Don't forget your crown, your highness."

"I want to burn that thing," I said.

"Hey, I think you look cute in it," he said, "but then again you look cute in anything." Then he whispered in my ear. "And nothing."

I threw him a nasty look and slapped him on the arm for that remark. He just chuckled and took my arm and led me back to the van. When I got in I sat down and threw that stupid crown in the back. I buckled my seatbelt and waited for Butch to get in the car.

"So what are you going to do with the money you won?" he asked me.

I turned to him and said, "I don't know," I said. I hadn't really thought about it. I never thought I would enter a stupid karaoke contest, much less win one, even on a dare.

"I have an idea," he said. "How about some sexy underwear? I could have fun taking it off."

I just rolled my eyes at him as he started the van.

After he pulled out onto the main street, I turned to him and asked, "So, where are we going now?"

"Just a little drive, then I'll take you home," he said.

"Sure," I said as he turned on the radio. Heavy metal music blared out of the speakers as he drove down the highway. Suddenly I felt nervous being alone with him in that van, so much so I could barely look at him.

**Butch's POV**

Damn, that girl surprised me. When she sang that song for me in front of everyone I was a bit shocked. If we had been alone I would have ravaged her right on the floor, and then teasing me with that almost lap dance. She was wild and crazy and I liked her that way, but pay back was in order. She wanted to act like a horny bitch in heat when we were alone that was fine with me, but not in front of other people. She's had no idea how much she turned me on, but she was going to find out.

I checked the gas gage. I remembered it had been broken, but I put a full tank in before I left to pick her up. Of course, there was no reason she had to know that. I stopped the car at a little stretch of forest and turned the van down the dirt road. I didn't want any passing by seeing my ride and thinking we were having car trouble. That would have ruined everything.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" she asked me.

"Out of gas, babe," I said. "Looks like we're stuck here."

"What?!" she shouted in a panic. "We can't be stuck out here. Fuck, where's my phone? Oh, I forget I didn't bring it. Do you have yours?"

She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I remembered I turned it off when I reached her house. I pulled it out of the glove compartment and held it up for her. "Sorry, babe, out of juice."

"It's after midnight," she said even more panicky than before. "Where's the nearest gas station?" Damn, why did she have to think so much? Why couldn't she accept that we were stranded?

"About ten miles away," I said in a cool voice.

"Then we can fly, easy as that," she said and opened her door and got out of the van.

I followed her out. There was no way in hell I was letting her fly home. "Awe, no, not in that dress you're not," I said. "I won't have my girl showing off her assets to any pervert who dares to look up."

"I'm not your girl," she protested.

"The hell you're not," I said and grabbed her, forcing her into a long hard kiss. She fought to get me off her, but I held steady and she soon submitted to my advances.

When I let her go she was breathing heavy. I smirked at her as she gave me an evil look. "What was that about?" she asked me.

"You know what," I said. "That little act you pulled at the club." I backed her up against the van door on the passenger side. She could have gotten away from me if she wanted to, but she just stood there looking in my eyes. That's when I knew I had her. "That really turned me on." I went for her neck sucking hard on it. I wanted to make sure I left a mark so she would never forget this. "It's not nice to tease, little Buttercup."

At that moment she pushed me off her. I hit the ground hard making a small crater. Again she was holding back. I knew it for sure now. The girl wanted me.

As she stood over me, I could see up that tiny little dress, and there was a hint of her black lace panties. Again this girl was teasing me, but I would get her, and I knew just how to do it.

Suddenly she held out her hand to me. I didn't take it at first, not sure what she was going to do. "Are you just going to sit here all night?" she asked me.

I took her hand and she lifted me up again. My body crashed into hers, and she turned away, pulling that shy act on me. I took my hand and forced her to look at me. There was something in her eyes, something pure. It confused me a bit, but I was still determined to make her mine.

"Come on, let's take a walk," I said pulling her deeper into the woods with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I put my arm around her shoulder. I wanted her as close to me as possible.

"You'll see," I said and led her down the dirt path that led to a little clearing. There was a pond there, but not big enough for swimming. "So, we'll just wait here until morning, and then we'll go for help."

"Are you crazy?" she said. "I don't have any intention of staying here all night, in the woods…"

"What's the matter, baby," I said as I brought her close to me. "Are you scared? Don't worry I'll protect you."

"I don't need protection… well… only from you," she said. I had to agree with her there. She was right, but I think she knew there was no way she could escape me tonight.

She had left her jacket in the van and I touched her exposed skin of her shoulders and realized she was a bit cold. Well, I just had to do my best to warm her up. I didn't give her much chance to back away from me, before I attacked her neck again and feeling my warm hands on the exposed skin of her shoulders and back.

"Butch, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as I lowered her to ground.

"Just warming you up, baby," I said. Once we were on the ground I noticed she was on her knees with her legs slightly parted. I made a move and touched my hand to her inner thigh and trailed my hand up his dress to her panty line.

She let out a high-pitched squeal and her eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open. I took it as an opportunity to stick my tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly, and then pulled back when my hand reached inside her panties.

"Stop it!" she shouted, trying to push me away. "We can't do that." But I ignored her and continued on feeling my hand along her soft pussy. "Butch, don't."

I heard her words but she made no real effort to stop me. "Stop what, baby?" I asked her.

"I can't do this," she said as I continued to suck on her neck. I used my other hand to bring down the thin straps of her dress. "You see, we all made a pact not to do this. I promised Blossom I wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" I asked as I stuck my finger in her pussy. Fuck, she was so wet. That brought a smile to my face. She shuttered as I went deeper wigging my finger inside of her.

"Oh, fuck Blossom," she said, and she went for my pants.

"Naw, I'd rather fuck you," I said as she pulled my pants down. She had a vicious little smile on her face as my already erect dick popped out. She immediately grabbed hold of it and licked it up and down and sucked on the head.

That prompted me to stick another finger in her wet pussy and she brought my dick deeper into her mouth. Oh, shit, this girl was good. Before I knew she had me on my back sitting on top of me with her ass in my face. Those little lacy panties were the only thing standing between me and her and I practically tore them off of her. I positioned her hips and used my hand to part her lips and gave the hot wet pussy of hers a big lick.

It could hear a high pitched moan come out of her as she stuck my dick all the way down her mouth. I returned the favor and stuck my tongue deep in her pussy.

"Ahhh…. Fuck," she panted out. She got off me and turned around to face me. She pulled her dress over her head and came at me again. I just stared at her, as she said. "You going to fuck me or what?"

She didn't have to ask me twice. I pulled off my pants and shirt and she was on her knees her wet pussy an inch away from my swollen appendage. I barely grazed her opening when she grabbed hold of my hair licking her tongue on the back of my ear. That was it. I quickly stuck my dick inside of her and slowly started to pump her. She panted and moaned with every movement, knowing I was still teasing her. Then I simply plowed into her and as she screamed out.

"Oh, god, Butch, that fells so good," she said so breathless she almost couldn't get the words out. I quickly unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground and grabbed onto her breasts. She let out another deep moan and scratched her nails down my back.

Oh, shit. I couldn't take it anymore and pushed her down onto her back and continued to pump her. Damn, it felt so good to be inside of her. She continued to scream losing control of her senses. She arched her back and I swear I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her legs were around my neck as I felt her come. I thrust inside of her again feeling the head of my dick all the way to her back wall. She sucked in the air, and I thought for a moment she was going to pass out. She let it out slowly, but I didn't give her much of a chance to rest, until I started pumping her again. She come again, this time much harder and felt any moment I was about to blow. She let out another scream as I released inside of her.

I came so hard in her I felt my energy drain and fell on top of her. She looked into my eyes and kissed me, rolling on her side taking me with her. I was still inside of her as I caressed her sweat-ridden hair. Damn, she was so fucking beautiful. I just laid there with her in my arms as I watched her fall asleep.

After a few minutes I picked her up and carried her back to the van. The entire time she didn't wake. I laid her down in the back of the van while I went back and gathered our clothes. As I was picking up our things I saw the folded up one hundred dollar bill and put in my pants pocket. I just laughed thinking I would buy something sexy for her wear with it. I couldn't have her thinking this was a one-time deal. She was mine now whether she liked it or not, but by her actions tonight I didn't think she would protest too much.

When I got back I found that she curled up on one of the fur pillows I had in the back. She looked so damn cute. I wished I were that pillow. I heard her sigh into it and say my name with a smile on her face. I crawled over beside her and fell asleep. At some point I woke up and found she was snuggled up beside me with her head on my chest. Then I kissed her forehead and fell asleep again. There was a fine line between love and hate, and we had just crossed it.

**Next chapter is Brick and Blossom's date.**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Hot

**Chapter Four: Red Hot**

**Blossom's POV**

I can't believe I'm so nervous. I'm standing in front of the mirror in the living room waiting for Brick to pick me up for our date. He didn't tell me where we're going only to put on my fanciest dress. I'm wearing a hot pink strapless sparkling evening gown that went down to my ankles. It has a slit on one side and I'm wearing a pair of silver slippers with a slight heel. I looked in the mirror to make sure my makeup is perfect and my hair is just right. I wore it down with a large rose clip sweeping it to one side, and a pair of silver dangling earrings with a teardrop crystal on the end. I had a simple Silver chain around my neck with a teardrop crystal in the center that matched the earrings. Well, I think I'm just about ready, but why am I so nervous. It's not like I've never been on a date before, but it's with Brick, the guy I've had a crush on since I was five years old, not that I would ever tell him that.

You are not going to fall for him, I told myself. Remember he's a criminal and you're a crime fighter, but he is so damn hot. Subconsciously I tried to make myself shut up, but all I could think about was Brick and me on the couch the day he asked me on this date.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Okay, I'm good, and then I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it. As I opened it I saw Brick in a tuxedo and without that stupid baseball cap he always wears. He looked so damn good. I felt my knees go weak.

"Hi," was all I could think of to say. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Pink and red roses, my favorite. "Come on in," I said and let him step inside.

"You look beautiful." His compliment made me blush a little staring more at the flowers than him. "These are for you," he said, and handed me the flowers.

"They're beautiful," I said. "Just let me put them in some water."

I walked into the kitchen carrying the flowers and glanced out the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring at me. As I walked back in after putting the flowers in some water he said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I said and grabbed my pink wrap that was sitting on the arm of the couch. He came over and helped me put it on and we walked arm in arm out the door. When we came out the door I was in for a shock. There was a white stretched limo waiting for us.

"Oh my god, Brick, you didn't," I said. I could hardly breathe as I looked at him. "Only the best for my date. Do you like the car?"

"Well, yes, of course I do, but a limo," he said. I look my hand and we started walking.

"Where we're going tonight a limo is fitting," he said. I started to get very excited. I never expected this, and I think he could tell how nervous I was.

Brick helped me into the car and slid in beside me. I looked to the front and saw that he had hired a driver. After he closed the door he signaled for the driver to take off. As we were riding down the street I look over at Brick who was holding a bottle. It had been on ice. He opened it with a cork and reached for a glass sitting holder next to the tub of ice where the bottle had been sitting.

"Would you like a glass, Blossom?" he asked me.

"What is it?" I asked feeling immediately embarrassed.

"Champagne," he said. "It's French."

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really old enough to drink, and…"

"Come on, Bloss, I promised you'll love it," he said, but I turned away brushing at my obvious naiveté. "Blossom, for once don't be so by the book. Live a little."

"Well, okay," I said and he poured me a glass.

"Now, just sip it," he said. I took a taste as he poured himself a glass. It was like nothing I ever tasted before. It felt so good rolling down my throat and suddenly I started to relax. "Let's make a toast."

"Alright, what do we toast to?"

"Us," he said, "and a night we'll never forget." We clinked our glasses, and I took another taste.

"Hmmmm… that's good," I said. "So, how did you get the champagne?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me.

"No, I guess not," I said and smiled at him. I took another sip and realized I drank it all. He took my glass away, and took my hand. "Now, will you tell me where we're going?"

"No," he said, "That's a surprise."

"But I want…" I tried to say something, but before I realize it his lips were on mine and he lowered me back onto the seat. I felt his tongue inside my mouth gliding all the around. I let out a soft moan as he finally released me. I felt breathless and my knees were now shaking.

"I'll have to remember that the next time I want to shut you up," he said. "Ah, here we are." I looked out and saw that we were at the Townsville playhouse.

I saw the sign that said_: Now playing: Swan Lake_. "Oh, Brick we going to the ballet?" I asked excitedly.

"I thought you would like it," he said and smiled at me.

"I love it," I said and threw my arms around him. I didn't realize I had done it at first and then a moved back a little seeing his cheeks go a little red. "Sorry."

"No need," he said. "Tackle me anytime, Blossy." There is was, that Rowdy Ruff bad boy in him. I was just reminded who he really was, but I didn't care. We were going to see Swan Lake and I was so excited. I tried for weeks to get tickets, but they all sold out.

He helped me out of the limo, and we approached the entrance. The lobby inside was so beautiful. There was dark red plush carpet and red curtains hanging over several entrances with gold tassel holders holding them back. There was a man in a tuxedo standing by a pedestal. He was thin and bold and gave us a short bow as we approached.

"Tickets, please," he said.

"We have box seats," Brick said. Those were the seats only the richest most important people sat in. Now, I was more excited than ever. We were led to our seats by an usher and we sat down. There was a pair of opera glasses sitting there, and I picked them up just as the ballet was about to start.

I don't know if Brick saw the excitement on my face, I was too enthralled by the performance and didn't take my eyes off the dancers on stage. I was almost sad when the ballet ended. I could have watched those dancers all night.

I turned to Brick, my eyes were beaming and I finally realized he had his arm around me. He was touching my knee with the other. I got a shiver up my spine knowing his hands where on me. My muscles tightened as he glided his hand farther up my leg. I abruptly stood up after that, remembering the agreement I made with my sisters, one I insisted on.

"Well, the show's over," I said as started to walk away.

"Maybe, but not our date," he said as he kept a firm grip on my hand.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Sure, we have dinner reservations are La Mure's," he said.

"Not that new French restaurant that just opened up," I asked. I nodded and locked my arm in his, and we walked out together.

As we came out the limo was waiting for us. Brick was really being a gentleman tonight. He helped me into the back and came and sat down next to me. My stomach was growling, but hopefully he didn't hear it. We sat back in our seats and enjoyed the ride. The windows were tinted, and I thought for sure Brick would take this opportunity to make a move. He just sat next to me with his arm around me, staring into my eyes. He didn't even make a move to kiss me, and I wondered why.

"I really enjoyed the ballet," I said breaking the silence. "The dancers were so graceful and beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said. "I didn't really watch much of it."

"Brick, why not?" I asked him. "Those tickets much have cost and fortune, and…"

"Stop babbling," he said. "Or do I have to shut you up again?"

"You wouldn't dare," I said, but before I knew he had me down on the seat with his mouth devouring mine. I made an effort to break away, but he only became more forceful. He soon released my lips after a moaned slightly and made his way down to my neck. Oh, god, it felt so good. I felt his hand reached down as he glided it down my dress. I felt his hand on my leg through the slit and he reached up on my thighs. I felt his finger lightly touch my mound through my panties, and I let out a short gasp.

"Sir, we've just arrived at the restaurant," the driver turned back to us and said.

I looked up at him and realized what position I was in. He didn't seem one bit shocked, but I was. I wondered how many people he had been driving around who made it a point to making out in the backseat. Truth was I was kind of disappointed we arrived. In a way I wanted to see how far I could take this without breaking my promise to the girls. I was determined to keep control of myself despite my hormones, but Brick looked was damn hot tonight which made it all the more difficult to resist his charms.

Brick quickly sat up, and looked down at me. I was a bit disheveled and he smirked at that. "Time for dinner," he said, helping me into a sitting position. "We'll continue this later."

I wore a shocked look on my face. What did he mean by that? Oh, that boy was in for a surprise. I was going to let him play his game, but I had no intension of giving in no matter how much I wanted him.

After he helped me out of the car he approached our driver and whispered something in his ear, and then handed him a bill. "Let's go," he said and locked his arm in mine.

"What were you talking about with the driver?" I asked him as he walked me to the door of the restaurant.

"Nothing, just business stuff," he said, but I didn't quite believe him.

As we walked into the restaurant, I forgot all about the driver. I stared in awe. It was even more elegant than I imagined. To think a five star restaurant would be right here in Townsville. Citiesville usually only had places this nice, but here we were and I felt like royalty. We stopped at the dinning entrance where we were met by the host. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white collar and cummerbund. He stood tall and eyed Brick.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" he asked in an English accent. I couldn't tell if it was fake or real.

"Yes, sir," Brick said and I saw him give the man a bill. I couldn't tell how much it was. Brick giving away cash, then I thought maybe it was a bribe. "Under Jojo, reservation for two."

"Oh, yes, sir," he said. The man barely looked at his book and wondered if this was all a ruse. Even if it was I didn't care. I was eating at the most exclusive restaurant in town, and at the moment I didn't care how. It was even worth having to be romanced by Brick Jojo.

As we reached our table, Brick made the effort to pull out my chair. Well, a girl could get used to this, I thought. I let him play his little game. In the end I would win for the fact that we wouldn't have the Rowdy Ruff Boys to worry about where crime fighting was concerned. Whatever reasons they made the agreement with us, we would come out the winners.

I looked at the menu which was in French. I eyed him thinking he did that on purpose. Did he think I couldn't speak French? Well, maybe he did and was giving the opportunity to show off.

He was about to open his mouth to order for the both of us I presumed when the waiter came back, but I beat him to the punch and ordered for myself. I ordered the Blanquette de veau (veal) while he ordered the Coq au vin (rooster in wine sauce).

"Does Sir and Mademoiselle care for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I would love some crème brulѐe," I said, again beating Brick to the punch. I looked satisfied with myself as he looked from me back to the waiter.

"Two please," he said, "and bottle of your best white wine."

Now, I looked shocked, not that Brick would order wine, but that the waiter would allow it. We were obviously underage, but then I saw Brick slip him bill from under the table. Oh, so it _was _a bribe. I wonder now if that's how we got in, and what he was really expecting from this date.

I decided to forget about it and just have a good time, and as the waiter left Brick looked over at me. He had a smirk on his face, but I wasn't going to fall for that. "Are you shocked?" he asked.

"What, that you would bribe the waiter for some liquor," I said. "No, not really. I'm not shocked by anything you would do, but if you think I came out with you tonight…" I couldn't say it. "Or that you expect…"

"I expect for you to have a good time," he said and the waiter came back with the wine. "How else will I get a second date?"

"So this all for you, and what about me? What if …"

"You're talking too much again," he said. "Don't you see what benefits me benefits you." I looked at him annoyed as the waiter poured the wine. The glass was set down in front of me, but I didn't dare touch it. "Come on, Blossom, don't you like wine?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Oh, so you like to drink," he said teasingly. "I knew you could be a bad girl."

"I _am_ not," I said, offended by that statement.

He just chuckled. "Hey, if you weren't you wouldn't be out with me."

Before I could protest that statement he stood up and approached my chair. I suddenly became nervous again just like before when he picked me up. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I could hear a waltz playing in the background. I loved the waltz, not that I would ever tell anyone, but I just adored those old black and white romantic movies.

"O-okay,"' I said stuttering a little bit. He took my hand as I rose to my feet. We walked out onto the dance floor, and he immediately grabbed a hold of me. Before I knew it we were twirling around the dance floor. I felt just like Ginger Rogers in Carefree, but I had to consciously remind myself that Brick Jojo was no Fred Astaire, but I couldn't imagine Fed Astaire dancing any better than Brick was right now.

After the dance ended we sat back down at our table. The food had already come, and it was the prefect temperature for eating. Brick was teasing me with every bite, and felt his hand under the table touching my knee. I tied to ignore it. I was about to take a bite when I felt his hand go up my thigh and I felt a little squeeze and some wetness between my legs. Damn him teasing me like that. There was no way I was going to let him get me fucking horny in public, especially in a place like this. Time for some payback I thought.

I slipped my shoe off the slowly brought it up his leg. I saw the smile on his face. It was one of satisfaction. I noticed he was about to take a drink of his wine, so I squeezed my foot onto his dick, which I could tell was already hard and gently messaged it through his boxer shorts.

Suddenly he spit out his drink and looked at me. He didn't look shocked just surprised. I didn't say a word, just continued eating. My leg was still on his inner thigh as he continued to stare at me while he took another bite, as he did I gave it another squeeze forcing him to spit it out.

"Fuck, Blossom, what are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean, Brick?" I asked and moved my foot back under my chair. I slipped my shoe back on and pretended nothing had ever happened. I continued to enjoy my meal, slowly savoring every bite. Brick made no attempt to lay a hand on me after that, but never did he take his eyes off me, and just having him staring at me with making me even wetter. Goddamn it, that boy knew how to make me horny. I had to end this date quick before I lost control.

When our dessert came I ate it quickly hoping to get out of there as fast as I could. Once the check came Brick pulled out a credit card and handed it to the waiter. He stood up and motioned for me to follow.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and quickly led me out the door. Our Limo was waiting, but the driver wasn't there.

I was hesitating, but Brick practically threw me in the front seat and shot into the driver's side and took off. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh, nothing, I just want to take you somewhere," he said. Now he had pissed me off. I knew he was lying, and I determined to find out what he was up to.

"Brick Jojo, the only place you're taking me is home," I demanded. He ignored me and just kept driving. "But first I want to know why we left so fast."

"I'd tell you but you wouldn't like it," he said as he turned the corner. Where the hell was he taking me?

"You had better spill," I said. "Is this about that credit card?"

"Yeah, it kind of wasn't mine," he said with a devious smile. "I copped it from Lumpkins."

"What?!" I screamed. "You promised no more crimes for thirty days."

"Hey, Red, that starts tomorrow," he said, "but as for tonight…" He looked over at me and licked his lips. I couldn't help but laugh, criminals stealing from criminals. I couldn't gather in my mind whether I was admiring his cleverness or pissed by his unscrupulous actions.

**Brick's POV**

As I was driving down the road I couldn't help but think about the way she had been teasing me all night. Blossom certainly was the hottest girl I ever met, but she hid behind that shyness that I knew was an act, and when she wasn't being shy around me she was going into some pointless lecture. Well, it was time to make that horny hot little red head eat her words.

What I did at the restaurant was just a tease, which she fell for. Now, it was time to get her to act on her instincts. Once I did that I would have her. I don't know how many fucking wet dreams I had about her, but in reality she always shot me down, but not tonight. Tonight I'd have her begging for it, before she even knew what was happening.

It was show time, and my hot little Blossom was the star, and with any luck there would a repeat performance.

So we were here, her favorite place, the beach. I know that because I heard her say so to one of her friends at school. I always made it a point to pay attention when there was anything said about Blossom.

"What are we doing here?" she asked me as I parked the car. We were near the edge of the rock wall near the water. It was well secluded especially for this time of night. That was good because I didn't want any interruptions. She got out and looked around. She wasn't wearing her pink wrap, because she had left it in the back of the limo when we arrived at the restaurant. I could tell she was cold, because she was wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't you like nice romantic walks on the beach?" I asked her as I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I made a point to blow my hot breath on her exposed skin.

"After that little stunt you pulled at the restaurant," she snapped and yanked herself out of my embrace. It wasn't the reaction I was looking for, but I could work with it. She turned around and stared me down. I saw her pink eyes turn a darker shade like they were on fire. She was pissed, but that just added to my fun.

"What about the stunt you pulled?" I asked her pulling close to me. She tried to squirm out of my hold, but I was holding on tight to my little tease. "Did you like squeezing my dick? Did it get you all hot?" I went right for her neck, sucking and nibbling. She let out a moan, and I bit down on it and grabbed her ass in my hands.

"Fuck you, Brick," she said and slapped me.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said and grabbed her from behind. "Come on, Blossom. I know you like me." I couldn't help but grab onto her breasts and give them a squeeze. "Or you wouldn't have agreed to the terms."

"This wasn't part of the agreement," she said gasping after every word. Yeah, I was getting to her.

"Then maybe we need to renegotiate," I said and turned her around quickly and attacked her mouth. I didn't give her a change to protest. My tongue was deep in her mouth and I was lowering her to the ground. I released her for a second holding her head back. "Tell me you don't want me?"

She was silent, so I continued my seduction by trailing my tongue down her neck and then to her chest. "No," she said and pushed me off of her. She didn't push hard. She looked over at me. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" I asked as I started to message her shoulders. "Still pissed about the credit card thing."

"No, I actually think it's kind of funny," she said and laughed. It excited me to think she wasn't opposed to my stealing from a fellow criminal. That prompted me to unzip the zipper from the back of her dress. She was breathing harder than ever as my hands glided down her back. "I would really love to do this with you," she practically whispered through her short breathes, "but I promised my sisters…"

"Fuck your sister," I said bringing down the front of her dress. I messaged my hands over her breasts which made her eyes pop out.

"You better not," she said, and before I know it she had pulled off my shirt. All I saw was a pair dainty little pink nail polished hands on my chest. She still had her dress half on so I thought I'd help her out with that.

I pulled it down the rest of the way, and patted her on his ass. She jumped with a light screech, which only turned me on more. She jumped off of me and turned away. My chest was bear and there was a slight wind. She sat there refusing to look at me in nothing but her pale pink panties and strapless bra. I turned to her putting my still warm hands on her shoulders and kissed her tenderly on the neck. "My little Blossom shy," I whispered in her ear. "No need to be." With that I unclasped her bra and let in fall on the sand. I turned her towards me cupping her breasts in my hands. She let out a gasp.

She sat up on her knees and lowered my head to her chest. Oh, I see what she wanted. I took her left nipple into my mouth and sucked hard. She gasped and let out a moan. I did the same to the other and her moans became deeper. Well, if she liked that I had a better idea. To distract her I took her lips again and entered my tongue in her mouth. She moaned soft as I reached down my hand to her little lace panties. I put my hand inside and could tell she was already wet. I felt around to her soft pussy and entered my finger. Damn, she was so hot.

Suddenly she shrieked and pulled away from me. There was fear in her eyes, but then I saw her look down at my pants. "See something you want, Blossy?" I asked teasing her. I pulled my pants down slightly. Her eyes were growing big, and she never once taking them off of me. "Just come and get it." She hesitated for a moment, until I pulled my pants all the way off. Then suddenly she was on me again and pulled down my boxer shorts.

She smiled and laughed. "I never knew you were this big," she said. Then she started to lick my dick up and down. It was my turn to gasp as she started to suck it, lightly at first and then she went deeper until it was all the way in her mouth. Shit, she was good. I wondered how many times she had done this before. She was still on her knees so I pulled her panties down and saw her pussy was dripping wet. I stuck my finger inside her again and started a rhythm which made her moan deep. And she went faster fucking my dick with her mouth.

If I was going to blow I'd rather be inside of the pussy, so whispered in her ear. "You ready for me?" she looked up at me, with my dick still in her hands. I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her towards me and kissed her. Somehow I rolled on top of her and positioned myself. She looked scared at first, which worried me.

"Then she whispered in my ear, "Brick… ummm… I never actually did this before."

It blew my mind to actually hear her say that. "Want me to stop?" I asked her. She answered me by attacking my lips and pulled me down to her. How could I say no to that?"

I hovered over her and slowly entered her. She let out a long gasp and I felt her spasm under me. I waited for her to calm down before going in further. She cried out as I broke her barrier. I silenced her cries with kisses. I let her concentrate on that instead. After I gave her time to relax, I slowly pumped inside of her. She moaned softly so I started to go faster, and the moans continued to get louder and louder.

This girl was so damned tight, but it was making me want her more. After a few minutes I thrust harder and she screamed this time from the pleasure. I knew that because I could see a smile on her face. "Little Blossy likes that," I said.

"Yeah," she managed to gasp out. Then I thrust again going deep into her. "Ahhhhh…." She cried out. I must have hit her g-spot because I felt her come. I was almost there myself, so I hoped I could make her come again.

I pumped her further and felt her thrust at me. She sent a grunt out of me so hard I thought I would blow it. I was holding on, but I knew I couldn't last much longer. I arched her back as I rammed deep into her. She screamed in my ear, but to me it was a sweet sound.

"Shit, Blossom, you're so fucking hot," I grunted in her ear.

She had her arms around me and held on tight as I thrust again. At that moment I released myself inside of her. She was breathing heavy and so I was I. God, I was exhausted and lay down next to her. I pulled out of her as she put her head on my chest. We were both hot and sweaty, but I had no desire to move. She felt so good in my arms, like she was always meant to be there. Before I knew it she was asleep in my arms, and I soon followed.

**Next chapter is Boomer and Bubbles date. I just want to say that the dates are all happening on the same night.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blondes Have More Fun

**Chapter Five: Blondes Have More Fun**

**Bubbles POV**

It was just after five o'clock, and I was just getting out of the shower when I heard Blossom bellow from the bottom of the stairs. "Bubbles, there's a package for you!" she shouted.

I ran downstairs wrapped in my blue towel with my wet hair up in a towel wrap. "A package for me?" I asked excitedly.

"Bubbles, put some clothes on before you come downstairs."

"Don't be a prude, Blossom, besides I'm covered up," I said, taking the package from her.

"Yeah, just barely," she said. I ignored her and ran up to my room to open it. I put the package down on my bed and quickly unwrapped it. There was a noted inside, and I took it out and read it.

It read:

_A little something to wear for our date tonight. _

_See you at seven,_

_Boomer_

I quickly folded over the tissue paper and lifted it out of the box. It was a dress, but not just any dress. The top part was made of power blue angora, soft to the touch, and the skirt was a heavy cotton material in a faint pale blue, but the peculiar thing about it was there was a white poodle on the corner of the skirt. My mind was racing. I wondered where Boomer could be taking me that I would need to wear this. The thought lingered on my mind as I dropped my towel and started to get dressed. I put on my powder blue bra and matching panties. Then I slipped the dress over my head. I looked in the mirror to admire myself. I felt really nostalgic seeing as I learned all the old dances from the 50s and 60s.

I was deciding what to do with my hair. I had not warn it in pigtails for a while and thought it would be fun. I took two bows out of my top drawer and put them in my hair which had a slight twist curl in it, and then proceeded to do my makeup. I went soft tonight giving me that innocent 50s teen girl look. Then I picked out a pair of shoes. They were eggshell white with pale blue bows on the front. I also wore a pair of white ankle socks with a blue lace trim.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Boomer was just going to love it. I just wondered what he was going to be wearing. Suddenly I heard Blossom's voice again calling me from the foot of the stairs.

"Bubbles, your date's here!" she yelled.

I grabbed my little blue purse and ran down the stairs. Blossom was still there and grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "Now remember our agreement."

"Of course, silly," I said with a laugh. "You know I always keep my promises." I headed for the door where Boomer was standing. He was wearing a leather jacket and a black t-shirt and black jeans. Hishair was slicked back like he had a lot of gel in it. Damn, he looked hot, I thought to myself. This may just have to be the one time I had to break my promise.

"Hi, Boomer," I said. I twirled around once. "So how do I look?"

"You look… Wow!" that was all he could say. It made me smile seeing him weak in the knees. He just stared at me a good long minute. "Oh, this is for you." It was a wrist corsage, a small blue orchid.

"Oh, thank you, Boomer," I said. "It's so beautiful."

He took it out of the box and put it on me. Then he led me outside. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said and led me out to the car. I was a beautiful pink Cadillac convertible. It was straight out of the 1950s. It was the most beautiful car I had ever seen.

He opened the passenger's side door for me and helped me in. He was being such a gentleman. As he got in I turned to him and smiled.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"No, Bubbles, it's a surprise, but I guarantee you'll love it."

"Well, okay," I said as he turned the key in the ignition. I fiddled with the radio and found the oldies classic station. I thought it was fitting since in a way we were doing a time warp tonight. I sat and enjoyed the music as Boomer drove looking back at me every now and then and smiling.

I noticed we were riding down a stretch of highway in the direction of Farmsville. I saw the sign and knew instantly Fuzzy Lumpkins' place wasn't too far off. I was more intrigued than ever to see where Boomer was taking me.

The music was blaring out of the car and the wind was blowing in my face when Boomer turned off the highway. I saw that he was driving down a dirt road and stopped at an old farmhouse. I could hear a chorus of shouting and loud music coming from the large shack.

Boomer turned off the car and looked over at me. "Come on, Bubbles, it looks like the party's already started."

"A party?" I asked. "You wanted me to wear this outfit to a party."

"Not just any party," he said. "It's a sock hop."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "Then what are we waiting for."

I practically jumped out of the car as Boomer came around. We ran towards the farmhouse and entered through the wide barn doors. As we walked inside I could see that the place was buzzing with excitement. People were dancing and laughing, and there was a stage with a DJ. I felt as if I had dropped into the movie _Hairspray_.

Boomer looked over at me. "Would you like to dance? He asked me, raising his voice over the noise.

"Sure," I said and he led me out onto the dance floor. We found a clear space just as the DJ started to play the Twist.

Boomer surprised me by picking me up off the floor and spinning me around. As the song continued I twisted my body to the music following Boomer's lead. I was quite impressed by how well he was dancing.

When the song ended everyone in the barn was clapping and jumping up and down. He took my hand leading me somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought after all that dancing you might be thirsty," he said.

"I kind of am," I said as we reached the refreshment table. There were glasses of punch already poured, and Boomer grabbed two and handed me one.

"Mmmm… this is good," I said.

"Careful, it might be spiked," he said.

"So, it's not like I never drank before," I said and he looked surprised. "It was a slumber party, one of those Truth and Lies drinking game."

"And here I thought you were all sweet and innocent," he said. "So what else don't I know about you?"

"I guess you're going to have to discover that for yourself," I said. I picked up a pastry off the dessert table. I took a bite staring into Boomer's eyes the entire time. I was teasing him. That was a given, but I had no intention of breaking the pact. Blossom would never let me live it down. Then I thought to myself that there was nothing wrong with showing a boy a little encouragement.

Suddenly we heard someone on the stage talking into the microphone. "Okay, guys and gals, it's your last chance to sign up for the 4th annual 50's Sock Hop dance Contest. First prize is this beautiful trophy and $500 worth of classic tunes from the 50s and 60s. Only ten more minutes to go."

"Cool, a dance contest," I said excitedly.

"Do you want to sign up?" Boomer asked me.

"Sure, if you do," I said.

"Then let's go," he said, and grabbed my hand. We made our way to the table by the stage, where there was woman waiting.

"Are you two wanting to sign up for the dance contest?" she asked

"Yeah," we both said at the same time.

"Names, please," she said.

"Bubbles and Boomer," I said as Boomer was holding my hand.

"Are you for real, or are those made up names?" she asked looking skeptical at us.

"They're real," Boomer said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Fine," the woman said and handed us two large stickers with the number fifteen printed in bright red letters. We put them on each other's' backs and walked over to the refreshment table to get one last drink before the contest.

"So are you ready?" Boomer asked me.

"Yeah. I guess, but I am a little nervous," I admitted.

"Don't worry. Just relax and have fun," he said as a guy came upon stage and announced that contest was about to begin.

I took that advice as he led me out to the dance floor. The man on stage announced all the couples competing and the music began. I recognized the Chuck Berry tune and started to dance. I forgot all about the competition as Boomer had his arms around me turning and twirling our bodies to the music.

When the song was only half over six couples were already eliminated. I started to get a little nervous as I looked around to see the dance floor half empty, but I looked back at Boomer and realized this was just for fun. As the song ended he dipped me. It sent an excited chill through me. I just loved being in his arms. I forget for a moment, who I was and who he was. It didn't matter, because at that moment we were perfect. As everyone who was standing around clapped I felt exhilarated, and I don't know why but I gave Boomer a hug. He looked surprised but just smiled back at me.

"Alright, guys and gals, we have six couples left, so let the competition continue. The next song started. It was one of my favorites.

It was a fast song and fun to dance to. We were dancing our second dance when Boomer did something I didn't expect. He lifted me up in the air, and I let out a high-pitched squeak.

"Just go with it," he whispered to me as he spun me around in the air.

I slowly came down and did a few turns as the audience clapped and cheered. We continued our unrehearsed routine and three more couples were eliminated. The song ended, and Boomer picked me up again and spun me around. My legs were together and my knees were bent, and I had my arms around his neck. His movements slowed as I slowly lowered my feet to the floor. We stood there in each other's arms for a few moments. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he was just frozen in place staring at me. I felt everyone in the room was looking at us, but I didn't care. All I could see was Boomer and how handsome he looked, and the way he was making me feel at the moment.

"Okay, guys and gals," the DJ said from the stage. He liked to say that a lot. "We're down to three couples. First, couple number twelve, Amy and Alex, and couple number six, Karen and Forbes, and couple number fifteen, Bubbles and Boomer?" His voice went up at the announcement of our names. I guess everyone thought they were a little unusual. "Alright, everyone, we are going to take a ten minute break before the big dance off, and it's up to all of you to choose our winners with the help of the Clapometer." It sounded kind of lame, but not as lame as one of Mojo's take over the world schemes.

Boomer took my hand and led me over to the refreshment table. I was so thirsty after all that dancing and now I was more than ever determined to win. I also helped myself to a piece of chocolate mint mini cakes. I wasn't going to let my blood sugar go low in the finals of the dance contest. Boomer downed two cream puffs in the time it took me to eat one of the tiny cakes. We both washed our snacks down, and I excused myself to the ladies' room.

As I walked in I noticed two girls talking. "Did you see that little blonde out on the dance floor?"

"Yeah, the one with that dreamy-looking guy with the leather jacket," the other one said.

"Isn't he one of those Rowdy Ruff Boys?" the first one said. "Bad boys are so hot."

"So what's he doing with a PPG?" said the second as she put on some lipstick. I sneaked into one of the stalls before they could see me. "I mean aren't they supposed to be all virtuous and stuff?"

"Come on, everyone had a wild side," the first one said. "I think they're going to win the contest. What do you think?"

"I think it should be me out there dancing with him. Some girls get all the luck, even if they don't deserve it."

I heard the two girls walk off, their high heels clacking and the swish of the exit door open. I felt insulted. If that girl thought my Boomer would ever have any interest in her… Wait a minute. Did I just think of Boomer as mine? I had to stop thinking like that. Well, for tonight I guess he was my Boomer.

I quickly washed my hands and dried them with a paper towel and exited the bathroom. "Hey, I was about to come in and hunt you down," Boomer said to me as I came out.

"In the ladies room?" I said, trying to sound appalled.

"Hey, it's not like I've never been in one before," he said and winked at me. I was almost forgetting that I was out with a Rowdy Ruff boy. Boomer just had to remind me.

He led me over towards the dance floor where the other two couples we were competing against were standing. The woman that signed us up for the dance contest approached us holding her clipboard in her arms.

"Alright, the six of you are our finalists," she said. "Each of you will be preforming your dances separately. I just need to know if there's any music preferences."

We all made our choices, and we waited for the DJ to announce us. Boomer and I stood together holding hands as we watched the other two couples dance, They were really good which worried me a little, but I kept telling myself this was just for fun. Winning didn't matter. I just loved being here, especially with Boomer. I was falling fast for him, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Finally it was our turn. The DJ announced us, and everyone clapped as we made our way out to the dance floor. I smiled as he took me into his arms and the music started to play. I was in another world dancing there with him. I didn't think about my moves. Instead I went with my instinct. My body just seemed to fit so well with Boomer's harmony. I forgot everything and everyone around us. All I could see was Boomer, and all I could hear was the beautiful music playing. As our dance came to an end, I felt disappointed. I could have stayed there dancing with Boomer forever. Sadly our dance did end, but it didn't stop Boomer from staring at me. I knew I was blushing, but I didn't care. I realized for the first time just how sweet he really was.

So we stood there as the DJ announced each couple. The crowd clapped loud for both the other couples. Then it came to us. When the DJ announced our names and the crowd went crazy.

"I think it's obvious we have a winner," the DJ said. "Give it up for Boomer and Bubbles, the king and queen of the Hop. Come on up here."

I was so excited as Boomer took my hand and led me up to the stage.

"Congratulations you two," the DJ said as we walked over towards him. "I've never seen such an adorable couple. So tell us what made you come out to our little party tonight?"

"Well, it's our first date," I said excitedly. Boomer put his arm around me. I thought I should be nervous about it, but at that moment it felt so right.

"This is some first date," he said as he gave us our prize. The trophy was made of gold plating over metal. It was cheap, but still I was proud that we had won it.

"So, my little dancing queen," Boomer said, as he carried our trophy. I giggled at his words. "What are you going to do with all those CDs?"

"They're half yours," I said.

"I want you to have them," he said as he led me off the stage.

"No way," I said. "We'll split them. I insist."

"Okay, but you take the trophy," he said. I was about to protest, but he stopped me before I could utter a word. "I insist. That way I have an excuse to visit you."

He never really needed one anyway, and after tonight I would be obligated to go out with him again. There was no way I could tell him I didn't have a good time. It was obvious by the way I was acting, and the truth was I wouldn't mind going out with him again. Hopefully an entire month of being forced to be on the straight and narrow might just change his whole outlook on his life. Boomer wasn't a bad guy. I knew that from the very beginning. I blamed his bad boy actions mostly on Mojo. He's the one who taught them the art of crime. I just hoped I could give Boomer a new lesson.

We danced for a while longer until the party started to wind down. I just loved dancing with Boomer. I didn't have to think about anything on the dance floor, not about who I was or who he was. We were prefect. I was starting to feel a little tired and looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost midnight.

"I think I should take you home," Boomer said and put his arm around me. I really didn't want the night to end, but it was so sweet how thoughtful he was being.

He picked up our winning and led me out to the car. He dumped the goods in the back seat and opened the passenger's side door for me. He was such a gentleman. I really was falling for him. I just hoped that he didn't figure that out.

As we drove down the road it started to rain. We weren't too far from Townsville, but I wondered if it was raining that too. The road got slippery fast and we skidded off the road. Before I knew it the car had hit a tree. The impact made me scream out, but when all was quiet I realized that I wasn't hurt.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Boomer asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I looked around. "We were out in the middle of nowhere. Boomer tried to start the car, but it was making a weird sound and then just stalled out.

**Boomer's POV**

"Well, I think we're stuck," I said, looking around to see we were nowhere near civilization.

"No, we're not," I said. "We could always fly." Why did she have to say that? I had to think fast.

"But then you might catch cold." Yeah, that was a good argument. I'd say anything to have some alone time with Bubbles. "I won't have that happening, and besides, you're wearing a dress."

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked.

Damn, I had to come up with something. What a minute. Fuzzy's place was ear here. In fact, I could see his barn from where we were and it was within walking distance. "Look, Bubbles, there's a barn just over there." I pointed in the direction of the end rundown structure.

"But isn't that Fuzzy Lupkins's place?" Bubbles asked me.

"Yeah, so," I said.

"Well, he doesn't like strangers, him or his shotgun."

"Don't worry, he's in Farmsville at some county fair. I heard he's competing in the hog calling contest. He'll be gone the whole weekend. We'll just take shelter until the rain let's up. He'll never even know we were there."

"Well, okay, but just until the rain stops," she said. I got out of the car then went around the other side to help her out. We flew low to the ground up the steep hill until we reached the old barn. We were both soaking wet by the time we got there, and it didn't even take that long. I could use that to my advantage.

When we entered I noticed Bubbles was shivering. I took off my jacket and my shirt that was soaking wet. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You should really get out of those wet clothes."

"What?" she shouted pushing me away. "I don't have anything to change into. Besides, I'll freeze."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"Boomer, that's not funny," she said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," I said, coming closer to her. She backed off a little which worried me. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No, I just…" I could tell she was shaking and wondered if it was from the wet clothes or if it was me. I scanned the barn and saw some old blankets in the corner. I raced over and grabbed a few. "Here, this should do nicely."

I reached over to help her take off her wet clothes, but she back off into one of the empty horse stalls. "I can do it myself."

I just smirked at her. She had no idea that I could see her. She had her back turned. It wasn't the view I would have chosen, but she still looked like a vision. I looked through the corner of my eye, pretending that I didn't see anything. Then she turned for a moment and I caught a glimpse of her breasts. She was a goddess, my goddess. She came out with the blanket wrapped around her. I took off my clothes as well and wrapped the other blanket around my waist. I didn't want to show the goods just yet. I might have scared her off.

As she looked up at me her eyes grew wide. She was rubbing her hands on her arms so I came over to her. "Are you still cold?"

"Yeah, a little," she said as I stood behind her and rubbed my hands on her shoulders and the part of her back that was exposed.

"Feel better?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a little flustered.

"Well, we might have to sleep here tonight. The rain is really pouring down."

"No, we can't sleep here," she said. "I already missed curfew, and if I stay out all night…"

"Don't worry. I'll take the blame. You can trust me, Bubbles. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know, but where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, in a barn the hay loft is always good for sleeping." I said. "Come on."

"Wait a minute," she said, hesitating for a moment. "I can't sleep up there with you."

"Bubbles, don't worry. I'll sleep on one side, and you can sleep on the other. I promise." I held up my right palm, so she could see that I was sincere.

"Well, alright," she said as I gathered our clothes. I let her go up first. I looked up at her, and it was a shame that the blanket she had wrapped around had covered her pretty well.

I was glad she made it up without stumbling though. I was close behind her and spread our clothes out to dry. "See, it's a pretty big hay loft," I said, "plenty of room for the both of us.

"Yeah," she said as she sat down on a spot in the corner. She took a bunch of hay and bunched it up as if to make a pillow. She was about to lay down when I heard her voice again. "Boomer."

I looked over at her. Her eyes were looking everyway but at me. "Something wrong, Bubbles?" I asked.

"No, I just thought we could have a kiss goodnight," she said. I saw her cheeks turn red at that moment.

"Oh, sure," I said and crawled over to her.

"Just a kiss goodnight," she said.

I smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes. My hands found their way to either side of her face. Damn, her skin was so soft. When my lips touched her it was like a bolt of electricity. I never wanted to let go of her. Her lips tasted so sweet, like cotton candy. It most have been the lip gloss she was wearing. No girl could naturally taste like that, but I didn't care. I wanted more of that sweet taste. I was surprised when she opened her mouth. I took full advantage at that. Oh, god, she tasted so good. I was even more surprised when she put her arms around my neck. Somehow the blanket she had wrapped around her had come undone. My hands came down her sides feeling the softness of her skin. I couldn't help myself. My hands glided upwards until they reached her breasts. I barely touched one when she pulled back with a slight squeak in her voice. She quickly gathered up the blanker to cover herself.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles, but did I do something wrong?" I asked her trying to reach for her.

"No, I'm just a little embarrassed," she said. "My blanket fell."

"Don't be embarrassed," I said. "I think you're beautiful. I took her hand and kissed it, and when she didn't pull away, I kept on kissing her all the way up her arm until I was about the reached her lips again.

"I think we better stop," she said breathing in deep.

"Why?" I asked, gently tilting her head back and placing my lips on her neck. God, she tasted so good. I couldn't help myself as I gently glided my tongue up and down. She moaned softly, which prompted me to not be so gentle. "You taste so good," I muttered. I was slowly working my way down to her shoulders and then her chest.

"No," she suddenly said. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" I asked her looking into her eyes. She still held the blanket in front of her. "Don't you like me, Bubbles? I know I like you."

"Of course, I do, I like you a lot, and it's not that I don't want to. It's just…"

"What?" I asked. "I have protection if that what you're worried about." She had a look of relief on her face. I went for her lips again and blanket slowly dropped.

"Boomer," she said as my lips found their way once again to her neck. "We really can't do this. You see I promised my sisters that I wouldn't…" At that moment a squeezed on of her breasts, and I heard her shutter.

"What was that about your sisters?" I asked her as I lowered her down on the pile of hay. I took one her breasts in my mouth and sucked hard on it.

She let out a gasp. "Oh, never mind," she said as she removed my blanket.

I felt her hand touch the head of my cock, and I felt like I would explode. I was eager, a little too eager. I wanted to fuck her so, bad but I didn't want to get her pregnant. I stopped for a moment and reached over to my pants. I pulled out my wallet and found the condom that I always carried around.

She sat in a reclining position as she stared at me, as I crawled back over to her. She had her legs parted and I wondered if she was teasing me. I couldn't take it any longer. I ripped open the package and quickly put it on. I attacked her lips again, and glided my hand down to her pussy. She was so wet.

"Oh, Boomer, I want you so bad," I heard her whisper in my ear. I swung her legs over my shoulder and gently glided my dick inside her. I went slow at first. I had no idea if she was a virgin or not and I didn't want to hurt her. I moaned deeply. I saw the look on her face, and she was grinning. That prompted me to go faster. She gasped a few times as her body started to shake. That just turned me on even more and pumped her harder and faster until I heard her scream out. Sweat was dripping off her face. I wondered if it could be from the rain, but I didn't care. It was dark in the hayloft, but the little light coming off the moon through open window hit her face. She looked so beautiful in that light, and I was inside of her, the girl I had been fanaticizing about for years. Even if it was for this one night only, she was mine.

"I felt myself about to climax as she came for the last time and as I pulled out of her. I was exhausted. I never felt so drained after sex. I had only been with a handful of girls, but it was never like this. I saw her look over to the window.

"The rain stopped," she said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's pretend it didn't," I said as my lips crashed down on hers. She sighed softly. God, I loved that sound. "What do you say?" I asked her as I wrapped my body around hers.

"Why not?" she said giggling. I saw her close her eyes and drift off to sleep. I soon followed.

**Next chapter is the morning after.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**Chapter Six: The Morning After**

**Buttercup's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I wasn't in my bedroom. I looked around to see I was in Butch's van, but what shocked me most was that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked over my shoulder to see Butch sleeping soundly next to me. He only had on a pair of boxer shorts. His arm was around me and for some reason his hand was on my breast. That pervert. I scanned my brain to try and remember what happened last night. There was only one reason I would be waking up next to Butch naked. Oh, fuck, literally.

Damn it! Why did I have sex with Butch last night? Here I was acting like some horny slut in heat. Blossom was sure to never let me live this down. I slowly removed his arm and slid away from him. I found my clothes in a pile in the corner. My dress still intact, but my underwear was ripped in half. Damn you, Butch. I'd fly home right now if it wasn't for that. I had my suspicions that he might have planned it that way, but I had to admit he was a damned good lover, the best I ever had, so maybe I could forgive him for keeping me out all night.

I quickly put on my dress and made my way to the driver's seat. That's weird. The key was in the ignition. A thought just popped into my head. I turned the key and heard the engine start up. That son of a bitch, he tricked me. I looked back over to see that Butch was still sleeping like a baby, not for long. He was about to get a rude awakening.

I quietly made my way back over to him. I knelt down sitting on my knees. I bent down and whispered in his ear. "Oh, Butchie baby, waky, waky," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. He groaned a little then turned over. That's it. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but not now. "Wake up, you son of bitch," I shouted. And picked him up and threw him through the back doors. He hit a tree pulling it clean out of the roots and landed on the ground with a hard thud. I flew over to him seeing the crater he created upon impact. I stood over him ready to pummel him again.

"Hey, Butterbabe, what was that for?" he asked as he crawled out of the hole in the ground. "I had no idea you were cranky in the morning."

"I'm not cranky, you fucking asshole!" I shouted, getting up in his face. "You tricked me."

"How did I do that?" he asked, looking confused.

"You said we were out of gas, but the van started up just fine." I knew my nostrils were flaring. I was livid and I wasn't about to let this go. "So why did you lie to me?"

He just smirked and grabbed my arms. I tried to escape him, but he had a firm grip on me. "I only gave you what you wanted," he whispered in my ear.

"What makes you think I wanted you?" I fired back at him.

"You could have said no, Buttercup. I ain't the type to take a girl if she ain't willing, and you didn't put up much of a fight."

He let go of me for a moment. I had to admit it. I did want him, and I had since the first time I saw him when we were just kids. I stopped fighting and just looked at him. Damn, he looked so fucking hot in the morning. I wanted to jump his bones at that moment, but I stopped myself.

"Just admit you like me," he said. I was backed up against a large oak. I felt myself trembling as he ran his hands up and down my arms. Before I knew it he was sucking on my neck. I felt my legs get weak. Then he lifted me up in the air. I felt his hands lift the bottom of my dress. Oh, fuck, I forgot I wasn't wearing any underwear. I felt a finger go up inside me. I let out a gasp, which he smirked at.

"Looks like someone's horny," he said with a chuckle.

"I am not…" I said, but I was silenced from saying anything more as I felt his lips crash down on mine.

"I want you to say it," he said almost in a whisper as he released my lips for a few seconds. "Tell me you want me."

"I don't… ahhhh…" I felt him push a second finger in. Oh, fuck. I couldn't take it anymore. "Yes," I whispered. "I want…" I was too weak to go on.

"What do you want, little Buttercup?" he asked.

"I want you," I almost growled. He released his fingers as his lips went for my neck. I lifted my legs up and pulled down his boxer shorts with my feet. I felt his hard on pressed up against me as he lifted my dress up above my waist. I felt the head of his penis barely graze my mound. "Fuck, Butch, don't tease me!" I shouted as my nails scratched down his back.

"My little Buttercup likes it rough," he said, as I felt my back being pounded against the tree. It wasn't enough to break it down, but it left me a bit winded from the impact.

Then I felt him ram himself inside me. I would have thrown my head back if I hadn't been pressed up against that tree. I wrapped my legs around him as he went deeper and road me in a fast rhythm. Oh, god, this felt so good. Butch was such a goddamn pervert, but I loved it. I think he knew, although I would never tell him that. With each thrust I felt myself get weaker. My dress was only half on as he pulled my straps down exposing me breasts. He lowered me to the ground and he pulled my dress all the way off as I rode him. I felt myself close to coming as he smirked while pitching my nipples. How the hell did he know how to get to me? I felt myself come at that moment but he wasn't through with me yet. He grabbed hips pushing me down forcing me to take him all the way in.

I could barely breathe and felt my eyes roll back into my head as I almost collapsed on top of him. I felt him slap my ass which made me come again, but still he was holding on. Fuck, why doesn't he come already.

"What… do I… have to… do to… get you… to come?" I said panting at every word.

"Beg me," he said as he slapped my ass again. Fuck, I was mad now. I rode him harder and faster, feeling myself orgasm with every thrust.

Then suddenly I heard a loud grunt come out of him as he released himself inside of me. That time I did collapse on him. He was still inside me, but I was too weak to move. I felt his arms wrap around me as I sighed softly. He turned me over on my side on the soft grass and kissed me tenderly.

"You're fucking amazing," he said. "I can't wait until our next date."

"What?" I said in shock. "Who said anything about a next date?"

"Awe, come on, Butterbaby," he said as I got up and put my dress back on. I barely got it over my head when I felt him grab me from behind. He started to suck on my neck making me moan softly as my knees got weak. I fell back against him for support. Then he whispered in my ear, "You know you had a good time, so you owe me."

"I don't own you anything," I managed to get out as he continued to attack my neck. Oh, fuck, why did he have to do that?

"Say it, little Buttercup," he said. He then withdrew from my neck and turned me around to face him. I tried to turn away but he had his hands on either side of my face. He looked deep into my eyes. "Tell me you're going out with me again."

I was silent for a moment, but I knew there was no way I could refuse him. Shit. I was actually falling for him, with his deep green eyes bearing into my soul and his rough hands on the soft skin of my face. It scared me and excited me at the same time. I loved his stupid jokes and his smile, and not that seductive smirk, but his real smile. It was tender and true, and he only smiled like that for me. That made me feel special, not to mention he had given me the best sex I ever had in my life.

"Okay, okay," I said trying not to be mesmerized by his stare. "Just don't look at me like that." I closed my eyes, but that didn't help. I knew his eyes were still burrowing into me.

"Then I'll just have to do this," he said and before I knew it his lips where on mine. I was a powerful kiss but a sweet one.

By the time he released me I was breathless. I saw the sun starting to come up in the distance. "We better get going," I said. "I think I can sneak in before Blossom finds out I was out all night."

"Okay, I'll take you home," he said as I picked up his boxers off the ground and waved them in front of his face. He snatched them from me. I laughed as he slipped them back on.

He gave me an evil look as he grabbed and slid his hands down to my ass. "What's so funny?"

"You," I said and then I felt a squeeze. I tried to move his hand away, but he just grabbed my wrist with his other hand and wacked me on my ass. I gave him a look of both shock and disgust. "Get your hands off me!" I said lightly pushing him away. I pulled down me dress and headed for the van.

"Hey, babe, admit it," he said with a smirk. "You love my hands."

I just gave him an evil stare and entered the van from the passenger's side. As we drove down the road I kept wondering what the hell was I going to tell my sisters. They were sure to figure it out when they learned that I didn't come home last night. I was so fucked in more ways than one.

**Blossom's POV**

When I opened my eyes I felt something heavy on top of me. I was lying on my stomach. That I knew for sure, but the rest was just a blur. I turned my head to see the face of guy sleeping. I could barely move. Damn this was starting to creep me out. I was Power Puff Girl after all. No guy was so strong that I couldn't get away from him, except… I looked closer and gasped. Oh shit, it was Brick. I tried to squeeze out from under him, but he was too strong. Every move I made he just gripped me tighter. He was mumbling in his sleep. He shifted his body to the side. That's when I realized it. I was fucking naked. What happened last night? Damn it. Now, I remembered. How could I have broken the pact? Buttercup was never going to let me live this down.

Brick was moving in his sleep, or I think he was sleeping. His hands were moving down, until… I gasped. His fingers entered me. Shit, how could he do that in his sleep? I wanted to stop him, but then I didn't. God, it felt so good. I wished I could move right now.

"Blossom," I heard him mutter in my ear. "You're so fucking hot." At that moment I felt him fondling my breast. Oh, shit, was he really going to fuck me in his sleep. I had to wake him up.

"Brick, get up," I said in a soft voice. "You're dreaming."

"Good," he said as I felt him go deeper inside me. Fuck, that boy had magic hands. He felt him bite my neck, not hard, but it was enough to make me squeal.

"Brick, stop it and wake up," I said louder and more insistent.

"Who says I'm not awake," he said as he took his fingers out. Before I knew it I was on my back. I looked around and realized we were in the limo, but where were we. I don't remember falling asleep in the car. The last I remembered we on the beach. Brick continued to attack my neck as a moaned in pleasure. God, if I wanted to get him off me I had to stop doing that, but it just felt so damn good.

"Brick, please we have to stop," gasped as I felt his hard penis slightly touch my mound. It sent a shiver through me. "I have to get… ahhh…" Oh god, he was only slightly inside me, but it felt so good I couldn't think straight.

"What do you want, my little Flower Blossom?" he asked me as I felt his teeth slightly nibble on my left breast. He used his fingers to pinch the other one. "Tell me to stop," he said and waited for a few second. All I could do was let out a long sigh. "That's a good girl."

Before I could even react I felt my legs being lifted into the air, then he pushed himself deeper inside of me. Not too deep. He lightly pumped me as I gasped in pleasure. Suddenly he stopped and withdrew. I sat up and looked confused. "Brick what the hell was that?" I looked around for my clothes. My dress was on the floor of the limo. I bent over to reach for it, because it was on the far side by the door. Then a felt Brick hand grab my thighs.

"Brick, what are you…?" I gasped again as I felt him enter me from behind.

I was on my knees with me head resting on the back of the seat, as he continued to screw me. Fuck. I wanted him to stop, but I didn't want him to stop. Every time I gasped he went faster. God, why did this have to feel so good? He then thrust into me and started a steady rhythm. I looked back at him to see a satisfied smirk on his face as my moaning continued to get louder and louder. I felt myself about to cum. I screamed out him name as I did, but he still continued to pump me which made me cum in a matter of seconds. I was growing weaker and weaker with every thrust. As I screamed louder and louder he continued, thrusting hardly each time until I cried out. I could hear his grunts through my screams. His last thrust was the hardest, and felt as if he was ripping me apart. With that I felt him cum inside me. As he pulled out of me I was still breathing heavy. I felt him pull me into his lap. My body was so hot and sweaty, but it felt so good being close to him, like this was meant to be.

My head rested on his chest as my breathing slowed. "Why did you do that?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Because you wanted me to," he said.

"I did not," I said looking up at him. He took the opportunity to silence me with his lips. I sighed softly as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Now we do it slow," he said as he released my mouth and slowly kissed down my neck down to my breasts. He sucked them gently. The feel of his tongue so soft, but it just made me want him more.

"Oh god, that feels so good," I said losing all control of myself. He stared into my eyes and gave me that smile of his. Not that condescending smirk, like he had just bested me at something but a genuine smile. It was my turn to return the favor. "My turn to be on top." There was a look of anticipation as we changed positions. He may have started this, but I was about to finish it. I started with his chest and bite him gently on his pecks. A sort of growl came out of him then a chuckle as I worked my way down. His dick wasn't nearly as swollen before, but I was about to fix that. Just to tease him even more I had my ass in his face as I lightly licked the head of his penis.

"Mmmmmm…. Yummy," I said as I shook my ass slightly in his face.

"You're such a fucking tease," he said as I felt him grab my inner thigh.

I took his penis fully into my mouth as I felt him spread my lips apart. I moaned deeply as I felt him tongue inside me. I tried to remember my work at hand. It was my turn to seduce him, not the other way around. God, that tongue felt so good, but what I had in my hand felt even better. I wanted it inside me again. I needed it, but there was no way in hell I was going to let him dominate me again. Then he gave me a hard long lick which made me shutter. Why the fuck did he have to do that?

"I think you're ready for me again," I heard him whisper in my ear. He was right, but we were doing this my way.

"You're right, but you want me too," I said as something came over me. I was on top of him as he was flat on his back. I slowly inserted his dick into my opening. I sat there for a few moments wanting to see him suffer. Then he did something I didn't expect. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down into him.

"Oh, fuck," he screeched out. He had done it again, but I wasn't through yet. I was going to have him screaming out my name. I started slow keeping a steady rhythm. "Little Bricky like that?" I asked as I hovered over him and pumped faster.

Before I knew in he forced down towards him biting on one of my breasts. Oh, shit that really turned me on. His hands were messaging my back in light up and down pattern that was driving me insane. With my nipple still in his mouth I felt a slight pull and realized his finger was inserted into my ass.

"Oh, fuck," I cried out as I went fast. He pumped him finger into out of ass which made me cum. This game was over, not by a long shot.

As his mouth left my breast I found an opening. I crashed my mouth down on his and ran my fingers through his hair. He arched his back as I could hear animal sounds coming out of him as my tongue went deeper into him mouth. I felt his hands around me as I scratched my nails down his back. With that I he finally came, and so did I.

We were both hot and sweaty as he pulled me down next to him. He smiled at me tenderly. "Where'd you learn to do all those nasty things? I thought were a virgin."

"I was," I said, "but I watch a lot of porn." He laughed at that and so did I as we kissed one last time. I looked out the window seeing the sun coming up. "Brick, not to spoil the moment, but I need to get home. If we hurry I can make before my sister get up."

"So, by the book Blossom is getting sneaky." He said teasingly.

"So what if I am,' I said and grabbed me dress.

"I like sneaky," he said. "Remember that for our second date."

"What second date?" I asked.

"The one you owe me, and don't say no," he said and came closer to me, but I covered myself as much as possible with my dress in the attempt to build a barrier between us. "You can't tell you didn't have a good time with me."

"How would you know if I did?" I asked challenging his claim.

"Seven, that's how I know," he said and chuckled.

"What seven supposed to mean?"

"That's how many times you came, and not counting last night, my little sex goddess," he said and kissed my neck.

"What, were you keeping score?" I said shocked, but before I could scold him any further he was kissing my neck. I moaned again. God, I had to stop fucking doing that.

"Say it," he said. "Say you're going out with me again."

"Okay, but this doesn't mean I'm your girl or anything," I said as I continued to moan.

"Whatever you say, Blossy," he said and withdrew. After he put on his pants he got in the driver's seat and started the car. It took me a while to gather my clothes and make myself presentable. If my sisters did find out, then I at least wanted to keep some of my dignity. I felt guiltier than ever having let my lust take over. How was I ever going to explain this to them?

As Brick drove the car down the street I became even more nervous. I tried to scan my mind of what I would say to my sisters when they asked why I stayed out all night, but nothing came to mind.

**Bubbles POV**

When I opened my eyes it was still dark out. I looked out over to a little open window. Wait a minute. This isn't my room. I felt something incredibly warm next to me. I sat half way up and looked over to see Boomer sleeping next to me. He looked so incredibly cute. I sighed deeply when I realized I was wrapped in nothing but a blanket. Boomer was just as naked as I was. Oh, no, I thought. What did we do last night? All I wanted was a good night kiss. Wow! That was some kiss.

I thought to myself that now officially I was a total slut. How could I have slept with him on a first date? I hated myself right now. He started to stir as I heard him mumble my name. I silently giggled at that. That bad ass Rowdy Ruff Boy was dreaming about me. I dreamed about him too, for years… not that I would ever tell anyone, especially him.

I was about to crawl over to the other side of the loft to check and see if our clothes were dry, but I felt something pull me back down. "Hey, where're you going?" Boomer asked groggily.

"Boomer, I need to get home," I said as Boomer was kissing my neck. "If my sisters find out that I stayed out all night…. Ah…" He had just hit a very sensitive spot. Even if I wanted to move I couldn't. He made me so weak, but I wanted more.

"You don't want to go anywhere, do you, Bubbles?" I felt his hands move down to my breasts. I moaned softly as he messaged them gently. His hands felt so good. "That's what I like to hear." With that he went for my lips again. I was so damn wet right now, and I'm wondering if he knew. As aggressive as he was being right now my guess was that he did.

I felt his hand travel down from my breast to my inner thigh. Oh god, I felt so weak. I know I should have stopped him, but I didn't want to. Last night with him was great, so great in fact that I couldn't get enough. Without thinking I spread my legs. I felt the tip of his penis barely graze my mound. I just couldn't wait to have him inside me again, but then he stopped.

"What?" I asked. I was confused by why he was so hot and bothered one moment and the next he just cooled off.

"Bubbles, I don't have another condom," he said looking away embarrassed.

I giggled and thought it was so sweet how thoughtful he was being. I saw his face go red as he turned towards me. Before he could utter a word I attacked his lips. He didn't put up much of a fight as our tongues took on a life of their own.

"I fucking want you so bad, but…" he said in between kisses.

"Don't worry," I said, as I reached down for the part of him I wanted the most. "I'm on the pill."

He looked surprised as I pushed him down on the hay and sat on top of him. As I held onto his cock I realized how hard it was. It only made me wetter. I slowly brushed the tip of his cock on my opening. I was teasing him and the look on his face told me that he was mildly annoyed. I just grinned and giggled as I continued to tease him, but suddenly his hands were on both my breasts, and I felt him pinch my nipples hard. I let out a gasp.

Suddenly I had lost control of myself as I let him inside me. As I pumped his dick in and out he continued to play with my breasts. God his hands felt so good. He was a true artist with his hands, but his skill went way beyond sculpting. I leaned over him and felt his tongue lick my left breast. I let out a deep moan and thrust at him.

I heard a grunt come out of him as he continued him delicious assault. I started to slow my rhythm a little. His impatience must have grown because I felt his hands on either side of my ass. He had a firm grip, and I felt him push himself deeper inside me. I screamed out from the pleasure as his grin widened. I felt like I couldn't move as he held my hips in place and before I could react he had flipped me over on my back. My legs were bent at the knees as he pumped inside of me. I quickly came but he just kept pumping.

"Oh, Boomer," I screamed out his name. "You're so fucking good! Ahhh…."

I just couldn't contain myself. I continued to scream as he went on, giving more pleasure than I ever had in my life. My arms wrapped around his neck as I felt him thrust deeper into me. The last one took all my energy, and I felt my eyes roll back into me head as my body spasmed. I heard him let out a long grunted moan as I felt him release himself inside of me.

We were both drenched in sweat, but he kissed me tenderly and then pulled out of me. I felt so empty without him inside of me any longer. He fell back on the hay, and I put my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Bubbles," he said and gently kissed my forehead. I just signed in answer. "You're the most incredible girl I've ever known." I giggled softly at that. "Can I ask you something?" I sighed softly again with my arms around him. "Ummm… well… I know you weren't a virgin, so I was just wondering… who you…?"  
I raised my head up and looked questioningly at him. "You want to know who else I slept with." I put emphasis on the word 'slept'. He nodded but I looked a little scared. I didn't know if he thought I would be mad for him asking that or at the thought of who I might name. "Well, there was only one, but that was over months ago."

"Who was it?" he asked. He was sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

"If I tell you, Boomer, you have to promise not to be jealous."

"I won't be. I just have to know," Boomer said as I sat up with the blanket covering me from the chest down. "Joey Stamp," I said, feeling embarrassed and looked away.

"Joey Stamp!? That idiot on the soccer team, the guy that said me and mother brothers should be run out of town."

"Yeah, him, but it only happened one time, then he…"

"He what?" Boomer asked. "He didn't force you, did he?"

"No, nothing like that," I said not able to face him. With a sad look on my face I finally looked up at him to see a look of concern on his face. "He dumped me, that's all." Boomer stroked my face and kissed my forehead. He was so considerate. Joey was the opposite. I went on to explain what happened. "He wanted to the first night we went out, but I said no. So we went out a few more times, and every time he wanted to do. Then I was afraid he would drop me if I didn't, so I finally gave in. The day after he broke up with me, and when I asked him why he said…" I was getting upset, but Boomer stroked my hair and in a way it made me feel better. "He said I was the worst lover he ever had."

"That jerk," Boomer said smashing his fist in his hand. Then I felt his arms wrap around me. He was kissing my neck which made me smile and sigh softly. I fell back into his arms as he whispered in my ear. "He's wrong. You're incredible." I turned my head to look at his face and before I knew it he was kissing me. His soft tongue entered my mouth as I turned my body towards him wrapping my arms around his neck.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but it sent me off to another world, that was until I heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the barn.

"What was that?" I asked with a shriek.

"Who cares," Boomer said as he kissed my neck.

"No, I heard something," I whispered.

Then suddenly, "Who's here?" I heard someone call out. I knew that voice. It was Fuzzy Lumpkins. "Ah know you're here. Show yourself."

I gasped. "Boomer, you said he wouldn't be back until…"

Must have come home early," Boomer said as he crawled over to grab our clothes. "Hurry and get dressed, Bubbles."

I was about to put on my dress when I saw Fuzzy on the ladder that led up to the loft. He had his shotgun in hand, and he was pointing it right at me. I screamed as loud as I could which startled Fuzzy as I felt the walls of the barn rattling.

"Come on, Bubbles," Boomer said, "out the window." I was still naked which was embarrassing enough but to be exposed to a pissed off Fuzzy Lumpkins, and armed one as well. We had no choice but to fly out the window as the barn was about to collapse. We landed near a patch of forest. I looked back at the destroyed barn. I was worried about Fuzzy. "Oh, Boomer. I hope we didn't kill him."

Then I saw him come out of the rubble. He was yelling. "Dang you blasted varmints, stay off my property!" He clutched his broken shotgun in one hand while waving the other one in the air.

Boomer just chuckled. "He's fine." I gave a sigh of relief. Then I noticed Boomer looking me up and down. "As cute as you look like that I think you better put your clothes back on." I hadn't realized that I was still naked. I quickly dressed as Boomer did the same.

He led me back to the car. It was a bit banged up but still running. Boomer put the key in the ignition, and I heard the rumble of the engine. "It started," I said excitedly.

"Yeah, Bubbles, let's get out of here before it completely dies," Boomer said and opened the passenger's side door. He took the top down which he had put up last night. If he hadn't the interior would be soaking wet.

As we drove off I was thinking about how guilty I should have felt about last night. I broke the pact and there no going back. Still, I wouldn't have traded one moment with Boomer for anything.

"So what are going to do for our second date?" I asked Boomer as we entered Townsville.

"Then you are going out with me again," he said with a wide smile.

"Well, I had a great time, so guess I have to," I said. Boomer's face suddenly turned sullen. Oh, no, I said the wrong thing. I shouldn't have tried to be coy about it. Then I added touching his arm with my hand, "And I… want to." I smiled shyly at him as he turned away from the road for a moment and looked at me.

"Me too, Bubbles," he said as I put my head on his shoulder. He drove on until he approached my house. The sun was just about to come up. If I was careful I could sneak in without my sisters noticing.

I felt so happy sitting in that car next to Boomer. I just hoped my sisters would understand how I really felt about him, what I always felt since we were kids. I just hoped Boomer felt the same way, but seeing the intense way he looked at me I believe he did.

**Next up, The Confession**


	7. Chapter 7: The Confession

**Chapter Seven: The Confession**

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch parked the truck in a secluded spot as I got out. I tried to walk off towards the house but for some reason he insisted on following me carrying that stupid crown. I walked faster, but not fast enough because Butch grabbed me from behind.

"I can get home on my own," I said but Butch only wrapped his arms around me from behind. He was kissing my neck which was giving me goose bumps. I sucked in my breath as I felt his hand trail down my front. I managed to stop him before he could go any further than my stomach. "Don't even think about it," I said then pushed him off of me. He tried to come at me again. "Save it for our next date."

"Then you _are_ going out with me again," he said and pulled me close to him before I could protest. I felt his lips on mine as his hands traveled down to my ass. I felt his hand give me a squeeze as his other hand tried to pull up the bottom of my dress.

I kneed him in the groin. "Haven't you had enough?" I asked as he was picking himself off the ground. "You're such a motherfucking pervert."

I took a few steps away from him but I soon felt his hand pull me back. "Lucky for you," he said and pulled me into a kiss. "Oh god, his lips felt so good, and if I wasn't in for so much hell I'd have let him take me right then and there."

"Butch," I said as he only slightly released me. "I have to go."

"Then I'm coming with you," he said then threw me over his shoulder and headed for the house.

"Put me down!" I shouted. Then suddenly my feet touched the ground. "What the hell did you think you we're doing?" He only laughed and stifled my protests with a kiss. I tried to pull away managing to get out one last sentence. "What if someone sees you?"

"Don't care," he said and attacked my lips again. I was pushed up against the back door. I managed to reach the knob and with my super strength I broke the lock and pushed us both inside. Oh fuck, now I would have to install a new lock before Dad came back home. Butch was still kissing me even with the door hanging open.

I wanted desperately to get out of his hold, and I could manage it but something stopped me. He soon released my lips and went straight for my neck. "We… can't… do… this…here," I managed to get out through my pants.

"Then where's your room?" he asked then bit down on my neck. I gasped, partly from his playful assault and partly because I heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Oh, fuck, someone's home," I whispered pushing Butch off of me and racing towards the door. I peeked through the crack still feeling Butch's hot breath on my neck. It was Blossom, and she wasn't alone.

"Brick, you didn't have to come in," Blossom said.

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't see my date home safely," he said and tried to grab for her.

"Brick, stop it," Blossom said trying to keep her distance from him. "Can't you see that I'm home and safe? Now just go before someone sees you." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Fine, I'll go," Brick said and turned back and grabbed Blossom by the waist and pulled her towards him. "But one last kiss before I do." Blossom was about to open her mouth to protest, but Brick took the opportunity to snake his tongue inside her mouth. Blossom was fighting it at first but soon succumbed to his advances. She had her arms around his neck as he had his arms around her waist.

My mouth dropped open seeing Blossom standing there kissing him and in the same dress she was wearing last night. I had a grin on my face, an evil one. Blossom was so busted.

"Well, well, looks like Bricky got himself some last night," Butch said as he held onto me as I closed the kitchen door. "Not as good as what I got." He attempted to feel me up again, but I managed to get out of his hold.

"Not now, you horndog," I said scolding him.

"Why not?" he asked as I dragged him over to the broken kitchen door.

"You got to get out of here now," I said. "It's time I had a little heart to heart with my sister."

"So you'd rather go pound your sister then be with me," he said. Then I saw this evil grin on his face. "Can I watch?"

My mouth fell open. I was so shocked at him saying that, although I shouldn't have been. This was Butch after all. "You get the fuck out of here now," I demanded as I pushed him through the doorway.

"Awe, come on, babe," he said in a whiny voice. I haven't seen a good girl fight since you knocked Princess on her ass last week. He chuckled as he looked at me, but I was not amused.

"That's not funny, Butch," I said as he just stood in the doorway. "What do I have to do to get you to go?"

"Dream about me," he said as he pulled me towards him.

"You wish," I scowled at him.

"I know you already do," he said. Then he put his lips towards my ear. "I heard you say my name in your sleep last night."

With that I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. I could still hear him laughing as the sound of his footsteps got further and further away. I ran towards the door and peeked through again. I saw Blossom flying up the stairs. She must have been going to her room. I took the opportunity to sneak down to the gym and change into some workout clothes.

**Blossom's POV**

I can't believe I almost got caught. Well, at least my sisters are still asleep. No one will ever have to know about what happened last night. On my way to my bedroom I noticed Buttercup's door partially opened. Damn, what if she sees me? It was time to put to use all that stealth training. I walked cautiously to her door. I was careful to push it slowly so it didn't squeak, but then… Fuck, Buttercup's alarm went off. I sucked in my breath and casually glanced inside. I had every intention of making a run for it when I noticed something. Buttercup wasn't in there, and she bed was made. She's never up before her alarm, and she never makes her bed either.

I walked into her bedroom and shut off the alarm. I noticed that not only was her bed made, but there not one wrinkle in it. I just wondered where she was. I was determined to find out, but first I've got to get out of this dress. I contemplated going to Bubbles' room but her door was closed as usual. There was no point in waking her for no reason.

I walked into my bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with a white daisy printed on it. I ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat. When I walked into the kitchen I went straight for the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and orange juice, and then walked over to the cupboard to grab my favorite cereal. That's when I noticed it. The backdoor was ajar and swinging from the wind outside.

I walked over to it curious as to why it wasn't locked. It was either Buttercup or Bubbles, and it wasn't like either of them to carelessly leave the door opened especially at night. On closer inspection I saw that the lock was broken off and door handle on the outside was bent up. What could have done that? I was about to get my answer. I heard the kitchen door swing open and looked up to see Buttercup entering with a tool box. Well, I guess I know who broke the door.

"Hey, Blossom," Buttercup said barely even looking at me. She went to work right away on the door.

"What happened here?" I asked as I walked back over to the table and picked up the milk carton and poured some milk into my cereal bowl.

"I forgot my key," Buttercup said nonchalantly. She looked over at me just as I was rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "What?"

"Nothing," I said and took a bite of my cereal. "It's just you're so irresponsible." With that she threw me a dirty look. "Buttercup, all I'm saying is…"

"Shut up!" she shouted at me. "I broke the door, and now I'm fixing it. How is that irresponsible?!"

I could tell that Buttercup was in a bad mood, and I thought it would be a good idea to back off. This wasn't over and I planned to discuss it with her when she was in a more rational mood. I sat down at the table and poured a glass of orange juice and concentrated on eating the rest of my cereal. I watched Buttercup as she finished with the door. That's when I noticed for the first time a gold painted plastic crown on the table. It was a hideous looking thing, and I wondered where it had come from.

"What's this?" I asked Buttercup as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a clean bowl. I picked up the thing and held it up so she wouldn't see it.

She rolled her eyes at me as she retrieved a spoon from the drawer. "Don't ask," she said and sat down at the table and poured some cereal into the bowl.

"So it's yours," I said and giggled. "Did Butch get you this instead of flowers?" I asked teasingly.

"No," she snapped at me. "I… ah… kind of won it."

"Really," I said laughing and put it down. "Doing what?"

"Karaoke, that's what," she said and dove into her cereal. She wouldn't look at me or the crown, but I wasn't about to let this go, not until I knew all the details.

"You actually entered a karaoke contest," I said. This was too good. Once I tried to get her to enter a talent show with me and Bubbles, but she refused to sing lead opting to play bass. I just have to know how Butch got her to do that. "Were you blackmailed or just drunk?"

"Neither," she snapped at me. "Butch dared me to do, and…"

"And what?" I asked her.

"I kind of gave him a lap dance."

"What?!" I yelled out in shock. "You did what?!"

"Blossom, it's no big deal." I said. "I only did it as a joke. Everyone else in the bar thought it was funny… at least I think they did."

"In public, are you crazy?" I scolded her as I finished off the rest of my orange juice. "So what else did you do, or should I ask?"

"What about you, Miss Goody Two Shoes, what did you do with Brick last night?"

"Oh, nothing," I said and got up from my seat. I took my soiled bowl and glass to the sink. "He took me to the ballet and dinner."

"What else?" she inquired. She gave me that look like she knew something.

"Nothing," I said with my back turned to her.

"Yeah right,' Buttercup said coming up behind me. "You were doing nothing all night."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning around and looking her in the eye.

"I saw you two in the living room," she said. "You two were looking pretty cozy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Oh, fuck. I was busted. I better think of something fast. "He was just coming by because I left my purse in the car."

"Yeah, right, that's why you were wearing the same dress you were wearing last night." I was speechless, shocked out of my mind. I can't believe it. I'm so busted. Maybe if I don't say anything she'll drop it. That hope was dashed quickly enough. "Just admit it, Blossom. We saw you. Just admit you were out all night with Brick doing the horizontal tango." There was an intensity in her eyes, and I knew there was no way out of this. "Say it!" she demanded, backing me into a corner literally. "Just admit it, Blossom."

"Okay, okay, I did it. I stayed out all night!" I yelled. "I fucked Brick, Is that what you want to hear?!" There was a smirk on Buttercup's face, which made me angry. Then I thought for a moment. Wait! She said we. She couldn't have meant Bubbles. "Oh, shit. I knew just who the "we" was, but I was going to ask her anyway just to hear her say it. "What do you mean we?"

"I didn't say we," she said getting defensive. "I said me."

"No, you said we, as in you and Butch. Is that how the door got broken?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" she shouted as I now had the upper hand. "Say it, Buttercup. You fucked him, didn't you? You got down and dirty with that perverted Rowdy Ruff, didn't you?"

"Okay, fine, I fucked Butch," Buttercup said, waving her hands up in the air. "Last night and this morning, and it was so fucking good." I was so shocked. Even though I knew it was true, hearing the words coming out of her mouth made it real. "One more thing, Blossom, I'd do to again."

"I knew it," I fired back at her. "After we all promised we wouldn't…!"

"You did it too, so you're as big a slut as I am."

I didn't realize how loud our voices were until I heard a familiar voice behind me. "What's going on?" came Bubbles voice from the doorway of the kitchen. She was dressed in her blue flower pajamas and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

_Twenty minutes before…_

**Bubbles POV**

Boomer and I had just arrived a small distance from my house. I thought it would be best not to park in the driveway. When I got out of the car I headed straight for the house. I didn't realize at first that Boomer had followed me.

"Boomer, I can get home from here myself," I said. He was carrying the box of CDs we won and the trophy. "And I told you that you can keep that trophy, just the fact that we won is enough for me."

"Bubbles, I want you to have it, that way whenever you look at it you'll think of me and last night."

I stopped walking and smiled at him. "Boomer, you're so sweet," I said and leaned towards him and gave him a sweet kiss. I saw the hungry look in his eyes, and I wondered what he would have done had he not had his hands full.

As we approached the house and noticed the living room light was on. Oh, no, I thought to myself, someone's home. I thought for a moment and remembered that my bedroom window was unlocked.

"I can go in through the front door, Boomer."

"Then let's fly up to the roof," he suggested. "You're bedroom window's just below that loose shingle."

"How do you know where my bedroom window is?" I asked. I looked at him suspiciously while he tried to act all innocent. "Boomer?"

"Okay, okay," he said. "I admit it. There were a few nights I came by your house. I'd sit on the roof until all the lights went out. Then one night I heard your voice. You were singing, so hovered along the second floor. I saw you in your room. You were on your bed singing to your stuffed animals. You were so cute in your blue nighty, and I couldn't help but watch you. I only wished you were singing to me."

I should have been mad but after hearing that how could I be. I did feel a little embarrassed wondering if he had seen me naked at some point, but after last night it seemed kind of silly to be.

We flew up to my window. I just hoped no one saw us. I was almost home free. I opened the window as quietly as I could and climbed inside. I helped Boomer with the load he was carrying, and he climbed inside.

"Wow!" Boomer said as he looked around the room. "This is nicer than I remember."

He took the liberty on sitting on my bed as I reached into my dresser drawer for a pair of pajamas. I turned around and saw him lying on my bed giving me the eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I held my pajamas close to my chest.

"Just making myself at home," he said. "Are you going to change?"

"Not with you staring at me," I said. I was shocked and embarrassed that he was lying there just waiting for me to strip. "Turn around."

He let out a deep groan. "Okay," he said and turned around the other way. I tried to keep an eye on him as I took my dress off. I put my pajamas on as quickly as possible.

"Okay, you can look now," I said.

"Yeah, very nice." I heard him say. He hadn't turned around and I wondered what he was doing.

"Boomer, what…?" I started to ask as I plopped on the bed, but then I realized he was holding something in his hand. It was a mirror. "You little snake." I tackled him and took the mirror from him. "You were watching me the whole time, and I thought you're brother Butch was the pervert."

"Hey, he's been giving me lessons," Boomer said laughing. I was about to hit him, but he grabbed my wrist. Before I knew it he was kissing me and was flat on my back on the bed with Boomer on top of me. After a minute or so he released my lips and stared into my eyes. "How could I not look? You're a perfect work art to be admired. You're a goddess, and I just want to worship you, my little Venus."

It made me smile that he would say that. I just wanted to lie there kissing him, but then I heard voices coming from downstairs. I forced Boomer off me and went to the door. He followed me wrapping his arms around me.

"What's the matter, my little love goddess," he said. Normally I would have taken delight in his words, but I was worried hearing the shouting coming from downstairs. It looked like my sisters were fighting again. "Come on, Bubbles. It's so much nicer on the bed." I felt his lips on my neck. They were so soft and felt so good, and I would have melted into his arms. There was one thing stopping me. I didn't want to get caught with Boomer in my room.

"Boomer, you have to go now," I said but he just kept kissing my neck.

"You don't really want me to go, do you?" he asked as I he felt his hands go up my pajama top. "Tell me you want me to stay."

"I do, but…" He continued to attack my neck making me weaker, but I had to stand my ground. "You have to go before we get caught." With that I pushed him away from me. He looked hurt and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Who cares if they see us,' Boomer said.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to let my sisters catch me, and get an endless lecture from Blossom. No way. Just go and I promise I'll call you later."

"Promise?" Boomer asked as if he didn't believe me.

"Yes," I said as I led him over to the window. "Now, go."

"Alright, but remember you promised," he said as I gave him a quick kiss. He flew out the window but didn't turn him gaze from me. I blew him a kiss which he caught and watched as his form slowly faded into the distance.

I stood there in a daze until I heard shouting again. It was back to reality. I noticed my purple octopus sitting on my bed, his eyes gazing at me. "Wish me luck, Octi," I said as I exited my room.

I flew down the stairs, but I didn't see anyone in the living room. Then I heard Buttercup's voice coming from the kitchen. She was mad. I could tell by the snarl in her voice. I walked towards the kitchen door to see what I could to do calm things down.

"What's going on?" I asked as I came in. I rubbed my eyes pretending that I just woken up.

"Bubbles," Blossom said, looking over towards me. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you. We were just having a little discussion… about self-control."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes at Blossom. "Oh, please, Blossom, you're such a hypocrite. How can you scold me after you did the same exact thing I did?"

"I never said what I did was any better, but… well, at least Bubbles kept her promise. Isn't that right, Bubbles?"

"Well, actually…" I started to say, but Buttercup cut me off.

"Even if she did fuck Boomer last night I don't give a damn, but I'm not going to apologize or feel guilty about being with Butch. Why should I feel guilty about the best sex I ever had."

"Is that all you think about?" Blossom fired back. "Did you even stop to think of the consequences? Tell her, Bubbles."

"I think…" I started to say again, but this time I was cut off by Blossom.

"I know what Bubbles thinks. We were both wrong last night acting like two whores in heat, no matter how good it was."

"I'm not a fucking whore!" Buttercup screamed at her. "Just because I slept with Butch doesn't mean…"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted losing control of myself. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I ADMIT IT! I DID IT TOO! I SLEPT WITH BOOMER!"

Suddenly there was silence. Both Blossom and Buttercup stared at each other shocked by my revelation. It was the calm before the storm. I closed my eyes tight and tried to stop myself from crying. As I opened my eyes I swear I saw Blossom's pink eyes glow red.

"Are you out of your mind?" Blossom shouted.

"You slept with Boomer?" Buttercup asked in a much calmer voice than Blossom. There was a chuckle in her voice. "This is too funny."

"Buttercup, this is serious. Our sister's virtue has been compromised."

"Stop being a prude," Buttercup said. "It's not like he forced her." Then Buttercup looked over at me. "He didn't, did he? Because if he did so help me…"

"No!" I shouted. "Boomer didn't force me into anything. In fact, he was really sweet, so much better than Joey."

"I still owe that guy a pounding, but what about Boomer?" Buttercup asked. "Do I get to beat the shit out of him or what?"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my Boomer," I said getting up in her face. "He's the sweetest… kindest… most gentle…"

"Oh…no, someone fell in love last night," Buttercup said teasingly. "So was he good?"

"That's none of your business,' I said and left the room. I flew back upstairs to my bedroom and crashed down on my bed. I wasn't alone for two minutes when my sisters came into my room. That was my fault for locking the door behind me.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom asked me.

"I'm fine," I said as I clutched my pillow. "I'm just not going to apologize for being with Boomer." Then I looked at both of my sisters who remained quiet. "Do either of you regret it?" There was a long pause as they looked at each other. It's as if they both of them waited for the other to answer.

"Finally, Buttercup spoke. "Well…" she said dragging out the word for as long as she could. "No."

"Me either," Blossom said shaking her head. She looked like she was about to laugh at the situation we were all in. "So let's make another pact."

"Oh, no, not again," Buttercup said putting her hands in front on her in an attempt to make Blossom back off.

Wearing a shocked look on her face and putting her hands on her hips, Blossom said," I was just going to say that we should make a pact not to make any more pacts."

"I like that idea," I said as Blossom sat down on my bed. I was sitting on legs which were bent at the knees. "Don't you agree, Octi?" I picked up my stuffed octopus and gave him a hug.

Buttercup shook her head. "I can't believe you still have that stupid thing."

"Don't be so judgmental, Buttercup," Blossom said as Buttercup sat on the other side of my bed. "It's not like you don't still have your blanky."

I giggled at that as we sat there and teased each other, acting like the carefree sisters we once were. Something we hadn't done in a long time.

_Across town at Mojo's not so secret lair…_

**Brick's POV**

I arrived home to find the place pretty much empty. Mojo was in his secret lab, and that was as the same as him not being there at all. I grabbed some sodas and snacks from the kitchen and sat down in the living room. I picked up the remote and turned on the television. When I saw what come up on the screen I laughed and shook my head. There was some dumb porn movie on. I figured that Butch was the last one to watch television. If I wasn't so hungry I would have changed the channel, but I did notice that the girl in the film looked a lot like Blossom minus the pink eyes. Plus, my Blossom was much hotter than this girl.

Last night was so incredible with her. She was so perfect and all mine. I kind of liked the fact that she was a virgin. I was the only guy to ever touch her like that, and I was determined to keep it that way. My body already ached for hers. I waited a long time make that girl mine, and now that I have her I couldn't get enough. I figured I would let her get some sleep and then stop by her house later. I was literally counting the seconds until I could have her in my arms again.

Suddenly I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Butch heading through the door. His hair was a mess as usual, but he had this smirk on his face. I could just guess what he was doing last night and with a certain raven-haired puff. He came into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He dove into the chips without even a single word.

"Hey, Butch, where have you been?" I asked as I took a gulp of my soda.

"Same place you were," he said. He grabbed a soda, opened it quickly and swallowed it down.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You and Red," he said with a chuckle. "You looked pretty cozy in her living room."

"How do you…?"

"Me and BC saw you," he said. "We were in the kitchen. Buttercup peeked through the door after she freaked out when she saw the two of you, and thanks a lot, bro. If that hadn't happened I just might have gotten her to take us to her room."

"Saw what?" I heard the sound of my brother Boomer's voice. "Oh, chips."

That was Boomer. He had the shortest attention span of anyone on the planet. He dug into the chips and sat down in one of the chairs. I tossed him a soda. "So you just getting in?" I asked him as I opened another soda.

"Yeah, I just dropped Bubbles off at her house," he said like it was the most natural thing.

"You dirty little devil," I said turning off the TV. This conversation was getting much more interesting than anything playing on the tube. "You stayed out with that hot little blonde all night."

"Hey, you guys, it's not like I planned it. We were right outside Townsville when it started raining really hard. The car swerved and we hit a tree. It was near Fuzzy's barn, so what choice did we have but to stay for the night."

"I bet you hit that tree on purpose," Butch said laughing.

"No, I didn't," Boomer said defensively. "I had to get her out of that rain. I couldn't have my Bubbles getting sick. So we hiked up to Fuzzy's barn and spent the night."

"Did you say your Bubbles?" I asked. Damn, this was better than the spice channel.

"You fucked her, didn't you?" Butch said as Boomer turned red. "Was she good?"

"How dare you ask that," Boomer said giving Butch a nasty look. "Don't you be saying nasty things about my girl. There's on one better than Bubbles."

"Someone's in love," I said. "That little blonde got to you." Boomer stayed silence. He seemed to have lost his appetite since he suddenly stopped eating. "Come on, Bro, it's okay. Same thing happened to me. Blossom's incredible. Who would have thought a virgin could do that kind of stuff."

"You got some from the ice princess," Butch said and chuckled.

"Right there on the beach," I said. "That girl gave me one hell of a blow job."

"Not as good as Buttercup, I'll bet," Butch said.

"You and Buttercup?" I questioned. "I thought she would be more likely to kill you than fuck you."

"Well, I kind of tricked her into it," Butch said laughing. I was intrigued. I had to know what Butch did to talk Buttercup into having sex with him. "I pretended the car was out of gas, so I pulled off the highway into the woods."

"And she bought that?" I asked.

"Hey, she wanted it even more than I did, after that little lap dance she gave me in public I knew I had her."

"So you guys did it in the middle of the woods?" Boomer asked.

"What do you think?" Butch said with a cocky grin on his face. "Ain't no girl can resist me. Buttercup's no different, besides ain't no other girl I want more than her."

"Well, looks like Butchy boy fell in love too," I said getting up off the couch. "That was the plan, right?"

"Yeah," Butch said. "Now I'm going to take this $100 and by Buttercup something nice."

"Hey, Butch, you didn't steal that, did you?" Boomer asked. "Remember the promise we made to the girls."

"Yeah, but that was last night, and it's BC's money she won in the contest," Butch said cramming the money back in his pocket. "Besides, I'm spending it on her." Butch left the living room and headed for the door. "Later," he said as he flew away.

I guess it was official. We were all dating the Power Puff Girls, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Next up is A Battle of Wills. Butch and Buttercup make a bet about who can admit their feeling first. Their little game of seduction begins.**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Of Wills

**This chapter is a little dirty, so if you're not over 18 I don't suggest you read it. This chapter is a filler but a sexy one.  
**

**Chapter Eight: Battle of Wills**

**Butch's POV**

I can't believe I'm up so early I thought as I got out of bed. I looked over at the corner of my bedroom to see a shopping bag sitting there. I smirked at the thought. It was a present for Buttercup and I couldn't wait to see her face. Most likely she'll want to pound me for it, but in the end it will be worth it. I'd walk through fire for that girl, anything to taste that luscious body of hers again.

Just thinking about it made me shutter. I still can't believe she let me fuck out in the middle of nowhere, even if I did trick her into it. All she had to do was say no, but she did the opposite and blew my mind away. That girl is just as twisted as I am, but I know she would never admit. She was my girl now, but she would never admit that either. I'd have to come up with a way to trick her into saying it. Once I get her to admit she's mine, she'll never be able to go back. So that was my new plan. That and finding out who else she slept with. It was obvious she wasn't a virgin that night, so I was determined to find out who deflowered my dark angel. I was already making plans to kill that son of a bitch.

I walked out of my bedroom sleep still in my eyes. A good shower would wake me up, a hot one. Too bad Buttercup wasn't here. Getting her in shower was also on my list of things to do. I felt better after my shower and walked back towards my bedroom and changed into a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt. We all planned on surprising the girls seeing as they weren't home when we all went back over there the other night. They were off fighting crime. We found out later that it was Ace and his gang. If he weren't in jail right now I'd give him a pounding for messing with my plans to be with Buttercup. So my little surprise for her would have to wait, and it would be soon, very soon.

When I came out into the kitchen Boomer already had breakfast ready. That boy had his faults but at least he could make a decent meal. "Hey, Butch, how about blueberry pancakes?"

"Whatever," I said. That boy was obsessed with blue, and I just knew it had to be partly because of that little blonde puff. Brick and I still couldn't get out of him the details of his night with Bubbles. He's being so damn secretive about it, but I could just imagine that sweet little blonde going down on him. Lucky Boomer, but not as lucky as me. Buttercup was a challenge, but one I liked.

I sat down at the table and put a few pancakes on my plate. Boomer had even set the table. He was such a girl, but it saved me the trouble of getting one out of cupboard. I dished a good helping of bacon onto my plate. At that moment Brick came into the kitchen.

"Great, breakfast," Brick said and wasted no time tearing into his food. "We better hurry so we can get going."

"We have plenty of time. School doesn't start for an hour and a half," Boomer said as he made up his plate.

"Yeah, but we're stopping by to pick up the girls, so we have to get there early."

"And why is that?" Boomer asked.

"Because they don't know we're coming," I added. "Good call, Brick, catching them off guard." I chuckled and Brick joined me. Boomer seemed indifferent. I guess he was still mad at us for the remarks we made about Bubbles. She really was a sweet girl, but not my type.

Boomer scarfed down a few pancakes as Brick was getting up. "Hey, I'll meet you guys at the van in ten minutes."

"Why don't we just fly?" Boomer asked.

"Because, we don't want to get to school too soon. Plus, I get the back seat."

"Why the back seat?" Boomer asked. He could be a real dumbass sometimes.

"Figure it out," I said as I left the kitchen and walked back to my bedroom to grab my pack. It was hanging on the back of my bedroom door. I picked it up and eyed the shopping bag one last time. Buttercup was in for a real surprise.

We arrived at the girls' place right when they were leaving. Brick did have perfect timing. I saw Buttercup look our way as Brick stopped the van.

"Hey, Blossom, you didn't tell me they were coming," Buttercup said and gave me a dirty look as I got out of van.

"I didn't know," Blossom said. "Brick didn't say anything about coming over this morning when I talked to him last night."

"That was talking," Buttercup said with a scowl. "Sounded more like phone sex to me."

Blossom had a shocked look on her face that made me laugh. I could just imagine Pinkie masturbating while Brick was talking dirty to her. I should try that sometime, just to piss of Buttercup after hearing her accuse me of being a pervert.

It had been two days since I had seen my little spitfire, and I couldn't wait a second longer to have her in my arms again. The moment her back was turned away from me I made my move. I quickly flew towards Buttercup and grabbed her from behind. I heard her scream and struggle to get free, but over the years I had grown stronger than her. I was determined to not let her get away from me, and at that moment my will was stronger than hers.

"Butch, let go of me," she screamed out and continued squirming in my arms.

"You don't want me to let you go," I said and chuckled. God, I loved pissing her off.

"Fuck you!" she shouted.

I just laughed at that. "That's a good plan, but we'll have to save that for later." With that I turned her around in my arms and attacked her lips before she had a chance to protest. She fought to break loose, but after a few seconds she stopped fight and kissed me back, opening that delicious mouth of her. I snaked my mouth in deep hearing a moan come out of her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck. That kiss was made all the more delicious knowing her sisters and my brothers were watching.

"Break it up, nymphos," I heard Blossom's voice called out. I took my hand a shooed it away.

"Leave them alone," I heard Brick say. "They have the right idea." I heard a gasp which I assumed was Blossom, and as I released a now breathless Buttercup I saw that Brick had Blossom in a lip lock.

He was leaning forward forcing Blossom to arch her back. Boomer and Bubbles were giggles as they shared sweet kisses, but when Brick abruptly released Blossom she staggered slightly almost falling off her feet. Brick quickly grabbed her by the waste and was holding her tight.

"We just thought we'd give you girls a ride to school," Brick said as his arms were wrapped around Blossom.

Buttercup finally forced herself out of the hold I had her in and walked a few steps away from me. "Hello, we can fly to school. We don't need a ride."

"Oh, come on, baby," I said and grabbed her again. "It'll be fun." I attacked her neck finding that sweet spot that made her weak in the knees. "We'll have the back seat all to ourselves."

"To do what," she snapped at me. I took the opportunity to bite down on her neck which made her gasp. Damn, I loved that sound. "Whatever we want."

"Well, I ain't going," she said and attempted to fly off, but I grabbed hold of her, forcing her down to the ground. By that time both her sisters and my brothers were already in the van.

"Yes, you are," I said, "and you're going to sit in the back seat with me."

"If I don't?" she asked with a scowl.

"I'll think a dozen perverted things to do you… in public," I said pulling her close to me. Her eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure if the prospect scared her or excited her. Either way was fine with me. "Now let's go," I said.

She gave in that time. We had started this contest of wills even if she wasn't aware of it, but I intended to win. It would be to her benefit, even if she didn't know.

She got into the van first, hunching over with her sweet ass practically in my face. My first instinct was a grab hold of that hot little bottom of hers, but I kept my cool. I didn't want her to get too pissed off at me, not yet anyway. I had other plans for later.

She sat in the seat next to the window and wouldn't even look at me as I sat down beside her. I would just have to get her attention somehow. "Buttercup," I whispered softly, but she still wouldn't acknowledge my presence. That was it. It was time to get that girl's attention. I quickly snaked my hand up her t-shirt and grabbed her breast that was closest to me.

I heard her squeal slightly which I quickly silenced taking my other hand and grabbing her chin and forced her to turned her head so she had no choice but the look at me. I had my lips on hers so she couldn't scream. Brick had the radio up loud, but I still didn't want the others looking back to see what we was doing. I continued to fondle her breast slipping me fingers into her cup until a found her nipple and squeeze it between my two fingers. It made her sigh softly and I leaned in further into her, pinning her against the seat.

She wasn't fighting me any longer, so I advanced to my next idea. I slipped my hand down her front until a reached the snap of her jeans. I quickly undid it all the while still locking lips with her. I easily pulled down her zipper and reached into her panties. Fuck, she was already wet.

Suddenly a felt her kick me off of her. She didn't use very much force, because I only ended up a foot away from her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she whispered threateningly so her sisters wouldn't hear.

I came toward her again chuckling. "Just getting my girl's attention," I said looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm not your girl," she said and turned her head away.

"Oh, yes you are," I whispered in her ear. "And I'm going to get you to say it. I'm going to get you say that you love me and your mine to do whatever I want."

She turned back and looked at me, giving me the ugliest scowl. She never even looked at me that way when we were fighting, and I had to admit it, it was quite a turn on. "I'll never say that, Butch Jojo. You're a conceited, perverted overbearing Son of a Bitch, who…"

Before she could finish I attacked her lips again, this time placing my knees on either side of her and practically sitting on top of her so she couldn't escape me. I snaked my hands down to her ass as she arched her back lifting herself slightly off the seat. She was moaning and gasping for air, but still I was determined not to let her go. I felt around the crack of her ass until I reached her little hole. She gasped loudly as I inserted my finger. Fuck, she was tight, but I would soon fix that.

"You can tell me anytime, and I'll stop," I said.

She breathed in deep and opened her mouth. "Not if I get you to say first."

I pulled my finger out and had my hands resting on her lower back. "That's a challenge I like, and until you say it I get to do anything I like to you," I said. "And you can't fight me."

"Fine with me," she said. "I can take anything you can dish out."

"Let's start now," I said and pushed my finger into his little ass hole again. She sucked in the air and I smirked. God, this game was going to be fun. I gave her one last kiss before I heard my brother's annoying voice spoiling my fun.

"Hey, you two," I heard Brick's voice. I got off her and looked to see Brick getting out of the van. "We're here."

I looked back at Buttercup who was still gasping for air. "We'll just have to continue this later," I said and took her hand to lead her out the van. God, it was so much fun doing that kind of shit to her.

I walked her into the school building followed closely by our siblings. I just knew this was going to be a great day.

**Buttercup's POV**

Thankfully Butch and I had different homerooms. I can't believe that son of a bitch did that to me. Was he going to fuck in the van in front of everybody? Just when I was starting to actually like him he does that shit to me. Why does that asshole want to torture me? Well, I could torture him too. Just wait, Butch Jojo, I'll get you back for that. I may have agreed to you little game, but it didn't mean I didn't have a few tricks of my own.

Most of the morning was pretty routine. I didn't have to see Butch at all. I made a point of getting all my books for my morning classes. That way I didn't have to run back to my locker minimalizing the risk running into him. I dreaded lunch even though I was starving, because the boys would be there waiting for us. Bubbles and Blossom didn't seem to mind, but they were nowhere near as perverted as Butch. I just knew he was going to try something, and when he did he was going to regret it. I just hoped that I could control myself. He already got me so goddamned horny this morning, and as pissed off as I was at him the prospect of getting fucked by him in the back of Brick's van was enticing.

I was making my way to the lunchroom when I felt someone pull me back. I fought at first, and I realized that I was being pulled into the utility room. Once I was inside I heard the door close and lock. Suddenly I was free of my captor and looked around to see who it was.

My blood boiled when I realized it was Butch. "You son of bitch, what the hell…?"

"I thought we could pick up where we left off," he said backing me into a corner. He held my wrists in his hands. They were pinned to the wall over my head.

"Butch, let me go," I said trying to break free of him, and I had to admit I was kind of turned on. I felt a quivering inside me, and for now I let him dominate me. "Please, I'm hungry. I need to eat."

"I'm hungry too, and remember you said you wouldn't fight me," he said, as he let my hands go. I could have run at that moment, but I was frozen in his gaze.

"I don't, if you'll just let me eat first, then we can do whatever you want," I said.

"It's better to build up an appetite," he said. Then I felt his lips crash down on mine and his hands went up my t-shirt. Oh god, he was going to play with my breasts again. I felt them both pop out my cups and his hands messaged them. I let out a gasp. I was getting wetter by the second, and I knew he would realize how horny I was. His lips left mine and traveled down to my left nipple. He was pitching the right one while biting the other slightly with his teeth. I let out a shutter and a gasp as I ran my hands through his hair. This felt so fucking good, and I didn't give a damn how mad I was at him. I just didn't want him to stop.

"Quiet, Buttercup, or someone will hear," he said, putting on of his hands over my mouth.

I pushed it away. "How are you going to shut me up?" I asked definitely.

"I got a way," he said and pushed me down to the floor. I was on my knees, and I looked up at him to see that smirk on his face. Oh god, he had me and I knew it. Then he undid his pants and pulled out his dick. I felt him push my head back. God, his forcefulness was turning me on. I forgot all about my hunger as I opened my mouth about to say something, but Butch beat me to it.

"Do it, baby," he said. Then I grabbed hold of his dick licking it lightly, and with my fingers I stroked it gently. "Don't fucking tease me."

With that I stuck it in my mouth sucking on it gently. I heard a groan come out of him as he pulled my hair out of the way. I started to go faster and his groans continued. I was getting to him now. It was time to make him beg for mercy. It took his big dick all the way in fucking him with my mouth, and I could tell he liked it because he was grunting and groaning. I felt him come in my mouth, and I quickly swallowed it down.

I rose to my feet and looked him in the eye as I wiped away the excess cum that dripped out of my mouth. "Is that all you wanted?" I knew it wasn't. I knew he brought me in here to fuck me, but I took joy in torturing him.

"Fuck no," he said and before I knew he turned me around. I was against the wall. Oh god, he turned the tables on me again. Then I heard Butch's voice in my ear. "Little Butch is still hard and wants to play with little Buttercup."

"Butch, we can't," I said in protest. I wanted it too, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "We're going to get caught." The only answer I received from him was him pulling down my jeans. He stopped at my knees as the felt the slightly cool air of the room brush against me skin. He wasn't stopping with my jeans as I felt him pull my panties down.

"Time for me to punish you for teasing me," he said and slapped me hard on my ass. The sting of it gave me a certain amount of pleasure and pain.

Butch wasn't through torturing me as I felt his hand glide across my mound. "What are you…? Ahhh." I felt his finger do inside my pussy. Oh God, he was going to feel how wet I was.

"Oh, yeah, you want it too," he said as I felt him insert another finger and go deeper. "Say, it, Buttercup. Say you want it."

I gasped trying to find the breath to speak. "Yes," I gasped out. I felt a three finger go in, and at that point I would be able to deny him nothing.

"Yes, what?" he asked me as he wiggled his fingers around inside of me.

"I want you…. ahhhh…." I managed to say.

He chuckled as he took his fingers out. He took my hand and led me over to a small desk. He positioned me across the desk leaning over it, and I still in a standing position. He barely entered me from the back as I sighed at the slight touch. He was teasing me again, but I would wait it out. The head of his dick was inside me so I was still able to keep my control and say quiet. I still felt the pull but I refrained from making any noise. Then suddenly he thrust inside me. I gasped at the sensations. I tried to stay as quiet as I could so we didn't get caught, and the other reason was that I didn't want him to know he was getting to me. He pumped in and out and with each thrust I was losing more control.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, but all I could do was gasp. "Didn't think so." He chuckled again.

He went faster and faster, and I felt myself come again and again. I was about to scream out. I think he knew it and turned my head and stifled my cries with a kiss. As he forced his tongue inside my mouth I felt him come. He released my mouth and crashed his upper body on top of me.

I could barely catch my breath as Butch as flooding my neck with soft sweet kisses. I was too weak to move. He always seemed to do this to me. No one else could. No else has ever made me feel this weak and powerful at the same time. I knew how to get to him, and he knew how to get to me as well. Butch was right. I was his girl, but I wasn't going to admit that to him ever, not as long as he continued to do things like this to me.

I felt him pull me off the desk and hold me in his arms. "Butch," I said softly as he kissed my forehead. "I'm still hungry."

"I'll fix that," he said and sat me down against the wall. He picked up his bag and sat down next to me. He pulled out a sandwich and handed it to me. I didn't realize that my breasts were still hanging out until I felt Butch grab onto one.

"What are you going?" I screeched barely able to swallow the sandwich I was eating.

"I'm still hungry," he said and I saw him pull out some chocolate syrup.

"Don't you dare," I said, but I was too late. He poured the sloppy mess all over my breasts, and started to lick it up. I moaned softly at the feel of his tongue on my sensitive skin. "Butch, please, stop it. I need to eat."

He looked up towards me and gave me a quick kiss. "Then eat," he said. "That's what I'm going." He continued to lick to chocolate syrup off of me as I attempted to finish the roast beef sandwich he gave me. Just as he finished I was finishing up the sandwich. He gave me a soda to wash it down. I took a sip and looked over at Butch. He placed his fingers gently on my chin and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, not one I was expecting.

"Now, say it," he said.

"What?" I looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Tell me that you love me, and that you're my girl," he said. He looked so serious. I never seen him this way before. Why was it so important that I say it? He didn't care that much with other girls, so why me?

"No," I said. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Then I'll have to keep doing things like this to you," he said with a devilish look in his eye. "Maybe next time it will be on the football field during half time."

"You wouldn't dare," I said as put my breasts back in their cups and pulled my T-shirt down.

"Oh, yes, I would," he said as he put his hand on my now sore pussy. "Try wearing skirts to school, makes it much easier."

"Forget it," I said pushed his hand away and got up. I pulled my jeans up just as Butch came behind me.

"Deny it all you want, Buttercup,' Butch said. "But you know you're mine."

Suddenly the bell rang which brought me back to reality. "Oh, shit, I'm going to be late for class."

"No, you won't," Butch said acting calm and cool.

"But I have to go to my locker and get my books, and I don't have time for that."

"You don't have to," he said and reached into his bag and pulled out my geometry book. "I got it for you."

"How did you…?" I asked. I was livid that he would break in to my personal things.

"I know your com, Butterbabe," he said with a smirk. "I know everything there is to know about you, and I know sooner or later you're going to crack."

"Oh, really," I said and headed straight for the door. It was still locked, and I didn't want to break it down or everyone would know we were in here. Butch came towards me and hit a number combo on the key pad and the door opened. Fucking technology. I turned back to him more pissed off than ever. "Stay away from me, Butch Jojo."

"Sorry, BC, can't do that. Remember, you still have to go out with me again. This Friday, seven o'clock and don't be late, and wear a skirt."

Damn it! I was so fucked. How many more times would I have to have sex with Butch before he gave it up? I was afraid he would never would, but then I really didn't want him to.

**Next up, Study Hall delights. Brick joins Blossom in the library and things get a little heated.**


	9. Chapter 9: Study Hall Delights

**Brick and Blossom are in the library, but will they get interrupted?**

**Chapter Nine: Study Hall Delights**

**Brick's POV**

Boomer and I were waiting in the lunch line when I spotted Blossom and Bubbles carrying their trays to the nearest table. Blossom was smiling and talking to her sister. I couldn't hear what she said because she was too far away. Damn, I couldn't stop looking at her. Everything she did turned me on. That little twinkle in her pink eyes and the way she tossed her long red hair, even the way she held on to her tray. Her nails were airbrushed in pink roses which was so her taste. Her body was perfect, her curves in all the right places. I could feast on her for the rest of my life.

All I could think about was the other night on the beach with her. I didn't think she would let have my way with her, especially after she told me she was a virgin. The things she was able to do blew me away. She had been saving it all, and it was just for me.

I looked again and saw her take a bite of her cheeseburger. I just watched her mouth as it chewed up the meat. God, I loved that mouth. It was made for kissing among other things.

"Hey, Brick, stop daydreaming and move," I heard Boomer's voice.

He pushed me forward, not with too much force. We learned a long time ago how to control our powers so we didn't cause unneeded destruction, not that we didn't wreak havoc whenever possible just not in the school lunch line. I quickly got my food, two cheeseburgers, large fries and a soda. I thought if I was wanting dessert I'd go for a double helping of Blossom. Boomer was still deciding what to get when I walked over the girls' table.

"Hey, Blossom," I said as I stopped right next to her chair. "Mind some company?"

"Oh, Brick, hi," she said looking up at me. "Sure, sit down."

The seat next to hers was free and I wondered if she saved it more me. I sat down next to her as she was taking a drink. The way her lips puckered up on the straw sucking up the liquid into that luscious mouth of hers was driving me crazy.

"So, have you seen Buttercup?" she asked me.

"No, why?" I asked as I took a bite out of my burger.

"She was supposed to meet us for lunch and no one's seen her since last period."

"Butch disappeared too," I said. "They're probably together. After their little display this morning it's a given. I can just guess what they're doing."

"I don't even want to think about it," she said and popped a fry in her mouth.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad idea, going off together," I said and pulled her close to me. I must have caught her off guard because swear I saw her blush.

"Brick, don't do that," she whispered to me. "People are watching."

"They're just jealous because I got the seat next to the prettiest girl in school."

"What a flirt," Bubbles said and giggled. Blossom looked over at her and I swear she mouthed the words 'shut up.' That was my little Blossom flower. She was so prim, proper and perfect, but I knew her wild side. I loved that part of her, and somehow I wanted that part of her just for me.

"Who's a flirt?" I heard Boomer's voice coming from a short distance.

"Your bother," Bubbles said with a little laugh.

"Hey, were you flirting with my girl?" Boomer asked, his eyes flaring.

"No, silly," Bubbles quickly answered. "With my sister."

"Oh," Boomer said a redness coming to his face. I guessed he felt embarrassed for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Boomer, don't you want to sit down?" Bubbles asked him in a sweet voice. He was standing there like a dumbass holding his stray when there was an empty seat next to Bubbles.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Bubbles," he said and took his seat. As nervous as he was acting I still can't believe he had sex with that girl. I think my little brother must be in love if he's acting that stupid. "So, Bubbles," Boomer said. "I was thinking that we could hang out after school today."

"Oh, Boomer, I would love to, but I can't," Bubbles said sorrowfully. I saw Boomer's eyes grow sorrowful, like someone had dropped a thousand ton weight on him. "You see, I have a part time job at the new art gallery that's opening in a few weeks."

"Oh, that place," Boomer said. "Sounds like a great place to work. I'm working weekends at the old movie theater."

"That must be fun," Bubbles said.

"Yay!" Brick said. "And with Boomer's connections we all got a fifty percent discount on tickets."

"Oh, really," Blossom said. "And you're telling us why?"

"Well, since we are taking you girls out again, the boys and I thought we could all go to the movies together on Friday. There's a classic monster movie double feature."

"Really?" Blossom said almost jumping out of her skin. I liked it when she got excited. "I haven't seen I good monster film in months."

"What about _The Thing That Eat Tokyo_ you made us watch the other night?" Bubbles asked.

"I meant in a theater," Blossom said. "So, what time Friday?"

"Six o'clock," I said.

"Oh, great," Blossom said and gave me a big hug. I don't think she realized she did it. Bubbles was giggling while Boomer gave me a look that said, 'Way to go.'

She let go when she realized she was in my arms and sat back in her seat. I was smiling inside. It seemed she was becoming less shy and reserved around me, and why should she be? We did sleep together after all, and I was making plans in my head for us to do it again.

Things were going great, that is until the most annoying guy in school approached us. "Blossom, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Blossom turned around to see Decker Woods leaning on her chair. "Oh, sure," she said. "What is it?"

"Ummm… in private," he said.

I threw him a nasty look. I didn't like that guy hanging around my girl. There he was holding her hand and leading her away from me. I wanted to pound him. I saw them go to an out of the way corner, but I could still see them. He was saying something to her, and she was smiling. Why the hell was she smiling? Then I saw that she said something back to him, and he smiled. Hey, asshole, don't be smiling at my girl. Then Blossom nodded and he touched her hand. No, that bastard was stroking it, and I swore he was looking down her top.

She was coming back towards the table her skirt swaying with the wind. Decker was still looking at her. Keep doing that mother fucker and I'll gouge your eyes out. She sat down again like nothing had happened. I just looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't know why I was upset.

"What did the zero want?" I asked gulping down the last of my soda.

"Decker just needs some tutoring in geometry after school. The big test is coming up, and if he doesn't pass they won't let him play."

"Why can't someone else do it?" I asked.

"Brick, it's no big deal, besides he's paying me. I make a lot of extra cash tutoring, besides I need the money to get a new outfit for our date on Friday."

"Look, Blossom, if you need money to buy clothes just ask me," Brick said.

"Don't be silly," she said laughing at me like I said something stupid. "I can't ask you to do that. Besides you hate shopping." Suddenly the bell rang.

"Hey, Bubbles, can I walk you to your next class?" Boomer asked her. He really was whipped.

"Sure," Bubbles said with a little giggle and took his hand and led him out of the lunch room.

Blossom rose from her seat at the same exact time I did. "Hey, Brick, I'll see you later okay."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Library, but I'll see you in Chem Lab after," she said and took off running. There was that little skirt of her flapping in the wind. She had no idea just how sexy that was.

Well, it was off the library.

**Blossom's POV**

Lunch was just ending and I was still worried about Buttercup. She had promised to meet us in the lunch room, but she never showed. Luckily Brick and Boomer were able to join us. When I asked him if he knew where Buttercup, Brick said he didn't know but Butch had gone missing too. With both Butch and Buttercup nowhere to be found it was most likely that they were doing something together, and after this morning display I could only imagine what.

My next period after lunch was a free one, and I decided to go to the library and do some research for my zoology class, plus I wanted to get my geometry homework out of the way, and with the big test coming up next I wanted to stay ahead of things.

I walked into the library and went straight for the zoology section. I was doing to do a paper on blood sucking insects. I pulled out a few books that looked interesting. I would just write them down before I left. The library was empty today because it was always closed on Mondays, but because I volunteered a few times I still had the key to get in and out.

I took the books back to my table and opened the first one. I was so fascinated by the life of the vampire beetle that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. I felt someone touch my shoulder which made me jump. I looked back to see that it was Brick.

"You scared the fuck out of me," I said with hand on my heart. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked," he said which made my face turn red.

"Oh," I said feeling sheepish. He sat down in the seat next to mine. "So what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said. "You said you were coming here, so I thought I'd join you."

"Well, that's sweet, but I have a lot of work to do," I said and continued reading. "I only have a week to get this paper done."

"If I know you, you can get this done in less than a day," he said. He came closer to me and forcing me to look in his eyes. "I thought we could talk."

"Alright," I said. I felt a little awkward. I wasn't sure why. We had had a nice lunch together, but we were with Bubbles and Boomer so there was no pressure. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but I could only guess what it was. He hesitated for a moment and then I spoke. "If this is about Decker…"

"I don't want to talk about Decker," he said cutting me off. "I want to talk about the other night." He took my hand and lightly messaged it. "When we made love… Then last night on the phone, that was fun."

"It was," I said shyly. I nodded. "I'm sorry my sister interrupted us."

"That's okay," he said. "I'd rather have the real thing."

God, he was making me so nervous right now. "So, what about the other night?" I was surprised that he said 'made love' and not 'had sex.'

"Only that I don't want it to end," he said and felt his mouth on my neck. I loved it when he did that. I closed my eyes taking in the sweet sensations of his touch. I was smiling inside. I wanted to keep this going to, and I was happy he felt that way, although it did scare me. What was he expecting? Was it a real relationship or were we just fuck buddies? Part of me didn't want to know. "So did it mean something to you?"

"Of course it did," he said. "You're incredible, Blossom, and I kind of like the fact that you were virgin. It made me feel special that I was your first."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," he said and touched my lips. Oh god, they felt so good.

Brick was being so sweet. I let my guard down for a second as butterflies entered my stomach. I had this tingly feeling on my skin every time he touched me. I felt him pull me close to him. There was a weakness in me, like all my energy had drained. My head told me that I should pull away, especially when I felt the softness of his lips. His hands were on either side of my face. His kisses always made me weak. There was a lightheadedness in my head, and it didn't stop even after he released me.

"I want you, Blossom," he whispered in my ear. It shocked me that he would say that. "Right now." Oh god, what was he thinking. We couldn't do right here and now. This was school property. What if we got caught? Then he touched my lips and gave me one of those powerful kisses that made me lose all sense of reason.

I felt his hand pull my blouse out of my skirt. It was tucked in tight, but he had no trouble loosening it. I let out a high-pitched squeak as I felt him unclasp my bra. My breasts were hanging out as he lifted my top. Oh, god, Brick was sucking so hard on my left nipple, but I made no effort to stop him.

"Brick, we shouldn't do this," I whispered, and then he made me gasp as he bit down. Oh, fuck, I couldn't think anymore as Brick lifted me up on the table. Somehow all my books ended up on the floor.

"Then stop me," he said as I felt his hand go under my skirt. I just sat there with my legs partially spread as his hand went inside my panties. "Well…"

I felt his hand touch my mound slightly, but still I had no desire to move. Then he finger pushed itself inside me. Oh, god, I was gasping as Brick's expression turned into a smile. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back on the table with Brick slipping his tongue in and out of my pussy.

"Oh God. I can't believe we're going this in the school library. I knew we'd be in so much trouble if we got caught, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the way I felt when Brick touched me, and how I didn't want him to stop. Suddenly he pulled his tongue out of me, and I felt it brush my inner thigh. Oh, god, that made me so weak, weak and horny.

I sat up slightly as I saw him looking intensely at me. "Now, what are you going to do for me, my little Blossom flower?" he asked.

I knew what he had in mind, and I would more than oblige him. I sat up on my knees as he undid his pants. Before I knew it out popped his family jewels, a sight that I relished in. As I took hold of his dick and stroked it gently, I felt his hands fondling my breasts. Damn, he was making me so hot. I licked his dick lightly on the head and heard a groan come out of him.

Even though I had very little experience I always seemed to get a rise out of him. "Oh, baby, that's it," he said as he let out another deep groan. I continued slowly taking in his length. I let out a few sighs and he continued to play with my breasts. He seemed to know that was the main thing that got me going. I continued my assault although I got no complaints from Brick. He was so hard now, and I just wanted him inside of me. I released his dick from and mouth and looked up at him. He put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It was a long hard kiss.

We both wanted this no matter what the risk. I felt his hand travel down my back to my ass. He had reached under my shirt and into my panties. He gave both butt cheeks a long lard squeeze. I let out a long deep sigh. I could feel the wetness dripping off of me.

"You're ready," he whispered in my ear. Suddenly I was nervous as he turned my around. Even though the table was in the back of the library I had a good view of the exit door. Oh god, I hoped nobody came in because I just remembered that the door was still unlocked.

I felt Brick pull down my pink lace panties as changed my position until I was on all fours. He was taking his time giving each one of butt cheeks a hard suck which made me gasp. Then he pulled them apart and stuck his finger into my pussy. I breathed deep, preparing myself for what was next.

My panties were still half on and Brick pulled them all the way off and got up on the table. He entered me so fast I gasped. He had to be at least half way in. I let out a breath, but before I could even blink he started to pump slowly. Oh, god, this felt so good, even better than our first time. I'm not sure if it was the idea that we might get caught, or if he was learning how to better work my body. No matter the reason it felt fantastic, and I lose of all sensibility. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I didn't care. He made me feel things I've never felt before, and I didn't want it to stop. If I was turning into a whore, then I'd be his whore.

At this point I would have let him do whatever he wanted to me. I was so fucking hot, and he was so fucking good. I felt myself wanted to scream out I was panting so hard.

I looked back at Brick who was sweating just as much as I was. "Don't scream," he said and then pushed himself in all the way to the balls. I sucked in my breath and managed to stop myself from screaming. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. I wouldn't get the chance to find out because I heard a knock on the door.

"Blossom, are you in here?" I heard a male voice. Oh, fuck, it was Decker.

"What the fuck…" Brick whispered out of frustration as he pulled out of me. "I knew I should have locked that fucking door."

I slipped off the table as Brick took my hand and led me over to one of the aisles of books. We hid behind the blind spot as I saw Brick pull out a book. "What the hell are we going to do?" I whispered.

"Shhh…" Brick said covering my mouth. Then he handed me the book. It was one on anatomy. That was so fitting. Then I saw why he pulled it out. There was a good view of the table I was working on, that was until Brick decided to work on me. "It's Decker," he whispered.

I looked through the same hole. "That's funny," Decker said, looking at the mess on the floor. My school bag, and the library books I was studying were there as well as my notebooks and pencils, and oh shit, my panties were lying on top of the whole mess. God, I hope he doesn't see them. "Miss Chase said Blossom would be in here," he continued to speak out loud. Then my worst nightmare happened. Decker looked down and there was my lace panties staring him in the face. "Well, what's this?" To my shock he picked them up. He had a sly grin on his face and stuck them in his gym bag. That dirty bastard. Then he was out of sight, and I heard him walk to the door. It closed and I heard the click of the lock.

"That son of a bitch," Brick said. His face turned blood red, and I thought for sure he would go after Decker.

"I know, that pervert took my underwear," I said horrified.

"Then I'll just have to beat his ass," he said, "but first we have unfinished business."

"Brick, this is no time…" but before I could finish his lips were on mine. I felt him hike up my skirt and lift me up by my ass with one hand. I didn't realize that he used the other hand to stick his dick inside me until I involuntarily sucked in my breath. My legs wrapped around him as he walked us towards the back wall. I felt the coldness of it on my back as he pumped into me. His lips remained on mine. His soft tongue tasted so good that I sighed with each slight touch.

I could feel myself coming at any moment as my legs went limp. Brick managed to hold me up as he thrust inside me over and over again. Oh god, I felt like I was going to break in half. Then I felt him come inside of me, the feeling left me warm and satisfied. Brick lowered my to the floor kissing my face softly. I sighed at his touch as he put his arms around me.

I looked at the clock and saw that is was ten minutes before the next bell was supposed to ring. "I think I better fix my clothes," I said.

"What about…?" Brick was about to say something about my underwear. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"In my bag I have my gym shorts. I'll just wear those."

Brick stood up and pulled up his pants, while I fixed my bra and blouse. Brick came back with my bag and even gathered up my books for me. He kept his eyes on me as I pulled on my shorts. If our next class hadn't been about to start in a few minutes I knew he would have wanted another round with me.

"Blossom," he said and pulled me close to him. "I'm going to kill Decker for taking your underwear."

"Brick, no, if you go after him, he'll know we were doing… you know."

"You can say it, Blossom," he said with a smirk. "We were fucking."

"I thought you said before it was making love?" I asked referring to our earlier conversation.

"When we have more time to do it properly, then yes," he said and kissed me lips. "I was just so fucking horny I had to have you, and so were you so don't deny it."

"I was but…" I said and turned away shyly.

Brick took his hand and put it to my chin guiding me gently to look at him. "Don't be shy around me, Blossom." Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, nice and gentle. "Promise me you won't tutor that guy. I don't trust him."

"No, I won't promise, and if I back out now he might suspect something," I said. I can't believe Brick was acting like this. "Besides, I need the money."

"Blossom, I told you if you need money just ask me," he said. "I got a job working down at the body shop, so if you need something I'll get for you." There was no way I was going to take money from him.

"Forget it, Brick. I'm not going to let you treat me like a paid whore." Shit. That came out wrong, and I could tell by the look on Brick's face.

"What the hell… I would never do that," he said looking furious with me. "I just want you to be safe and that guy…"

"I can take care of myself, Brick Jojo, and if he would try something with me I'd knock through a wall."

"Yeah, I know you would, but I still don't trust him," Brick said.

"Then trust me." Suddenly the bell rang.

"Come on, and I'll walk you to class," he said. He still looked mad, but I'm not sure if it was because of me or because of Decker.

He picked up my bag and put his arm around me as we walked out of the library together. We stopped by his locker so he could get his books for his next class which we had together.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. "You know, about what I said about being you paid whore."

"Naw!" he said and took my hand, "and you're not. I care about too much to think of you that way."

"Good," I said and linked my arm with his as we walked down the hall.

The rest of the day went by fast. Brick and I had most of our classes together. We only saw Decker in last period. We were sitting in our usual spot at the table over on the far corner by the window when Decker approached us.

"Hey, Blossom," he said and winked at me. He was about to sit down, but Brick practically turned into a pit bull. I thought I heard a snarl come out of him. It must have freaked Decker out because he walked swiftly to the other side of the room.

I really didn't want to have this tutoring session with him after school, especially after what he did in the library, but it was too late to get out of it now.

After last period Brick walked me back to the library. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered even though I wasn't. "Now go, and I'll call you later, and I can't wait until Friday." I gave him a quick kiss which seemed to lighten his mood.

"Okay, babe, but call me as soon as you're done," he said, brushing his hand across my cheek.

"Sure," I said giving him a half smile. He looked at me tenderly and kissed me then slowly walked down the hallway. He turned back several times and waved. I waved back, but when I heard Decker's voice I jumped.

"Hey, Blossom, are you ready?"

I turned around to see him smiling at me. He brushed his dusty blonde hair back, as I opened the door to the library. He was a handsome guy, but it was too bad he was a pervert. I kept my guard up as we entered, and Decker led me to the back to the same table Brick and I had sex on a few hours ago. Oh, god, why did it have to be here?

"Decker, why don't we study over there?" I asked hoping he would go for it. I had to come up with an explanation fast. Oh, I got it. "The light is much better over there."

"That's okay, Blossom, here's fine," he said and sat down. He pulled out the chair next to him offering it to me. I reluctantly sat down.

For once I wished I had listened to Brick and backed out. I felt too awkward around Decker. I just couldn't get it out of my mind what he did. I bet he knew those were my panties and took them on purpose. Still, I tried to be professional about this, so I went into teacher mode, but every time I tried to explain something Decker would look at me instead of the paper.

"Decker, if you're going to understand this you need to pay attention," I said half scolding.

"But who can concentrate when their teacher is so hot," he said and felt his hand up my knee. I was shocked especially when he tried to move his hand to my inner thigh.

"Decker, stop it!" I shouted and moved his hand away.

"Oh, come on, Blossom," Decker said grabbing my shoulders. "Don't be such a cold fish. I know you want it."

Before I knew he forced his lips on my and tried to feel for my breasts. As a reaction I kicked him off of me, and he went flying across the room and hit one of the smaller bookshelves, knocking some of the books on top of him including a large dictionary that smacked him on the top of the head. I let out a yelp as I got up and grabbed my things and ran out of the library. I knew Decker wasn't that smart, but that stunt was just plain stupid. I walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face.

**Brick's POV**

I was standing around the corner from the library waiting for Blossom to finish with her tutoring session. Even though she said she could handle it, it didn't make me worry any less. I just didn't like the way that Decker was looking at her during lunch. Even if she did get mad at me I was going to do all I could to protect her, because I loved her. I just hoped one day I could plunk up the courage to say it.

So I maintained my station and would wait for as long as she was in that library alone with him. My first instinct was to go in there and beat the shit out of him just for looking at her. Plus, he deserved a beating for stealing her panties. I bet he did that on purpose. After all, he knew she was in there. He even called out her name. As far as I was concerned he was a dirty bastard.

Time seemed to stand still as I kept watch on that door. Then suddenly I saw Blossom run out of the library and down the hall to the nearest bathroom. She looked upset. I started to run after her when I saw Decker come out of the library. The dirty son of a bitch was going to get now. No one makes Blossom cry.

He started to walk in the direction of the girl's bathroom but I managed to intercept him about a foot away. I grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck…?" He barely got out as a put my hands on his throat.

"What the fuck is right, asshole," I said as I maintained my position. I kept my cool wanting to hear his sorry excuse about why Blossom was upset. "What did you do to Blossom?"

I heard him coughing and released my hold on him. He fell to the floor and remained there trying to catch his breath. Then he looked up at me with a sadistic smile on his face. "Not anything you didn't." He got up off the floor and looked me in the eye. "So how was she?"

I tried hard to maintain my temper, but he was trying my patience. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay the hell away from Blossom."

"Oh, come on, Brick. You had your go at her. Give someone else a chance. We all know how those PP girls are… easy."

That was it. I punched him in the stomach. How dare he talk trash about my girl? It wasn't too hard. If I had used my full force I may have killed him. I just wanted to teach me a lesson.

"So you saw us," I said, "and I know you picked up Blossom panties, and you're going to give them back."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Brick," he said as I squeezed tighter on his throat. I wanted to kill that bastard, but then I heard a familiar voice, the sweetest voice in the world.

"Brick, no, you'll kill him!" Blossom shouted as she pulled me off him. It gave Decker the opening he needed to run away, that coward. I hit the floor with Blossom standing over me. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

As I rose to my feet I could see the fire in her eyes. "I was defending your honor. That bastard was talking trash about you."

"So what? Are you going to kill every guy who says something bad about me?" She turned away for a moment. Her head was down and she refused to let me see her face. "He's just pissed off because I turned him down."

"Then he did try something with you," I said and she nodded. "Now, I am going to kill that bastard."

"No, Brick, just let it go," she said. Then she kind of gave me a half smile. "I kind of kicked his ass already. He'd be so scared to try it again."

She laughed a little and I laughed too. "I'm sorry I acted like that, but I can't stand the thought of some other guy touching you."

"Well, no other guy will, not as long as we're together," she said, and it made me happy she said it. "We _are_ together right?"

"Yeah," I said and put my arms around her and kissed her. I managed to leave her breathless again. I waited a few minutes for her to recover. "Are you sure you're alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?""

"No, I'm fine, but could you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. Whatever it was I couldn't refuse her.

"Well, when I pummeled Decker it left quite a mess in the library, books everywhere. Could you help me clean it up?"

"Sure, Blossom," I said and put my arm around her and followed her inside. I knew my girl could take care of herself, but when it came to Decker Woods I knew it wasn't over.

**In the next chapter Boomer has the opportunity to create a sculpture for the art gallery. He wants Bubbles to be his model. Will she go for it?**


	10. Chapter 10: An Arist and his Muse

**Hey, everybody, this is the Bubbles and Boomer chapter. It's pretty tame accept towards the end.  
**

**Chapter Ten: An Artist and his Muse**

The school day went by so fast. I just couldn't believe it. Lunch and art were my favorites because it was the only two times during the day I could see Boomer. He was disappointed when I told him that I couldn't spend the afternoon with him because of my job at the new art gallery, and even though I was basically a gofer, getting coffee and working the fax and copy machines. I just loved being there, especially since the exhibits are being set up. Getting to see firsthand the painting and sculptures from so many famous artists was exhilarating.

Boomer stopped me on the way out of the art room. I had exactly one hour to get to work, and I wanted to stop by the ice cream parlor for a sundae. "Hey, Bubbles," he said as I felt him grab my hand.

"Yes, Boomer," I said as I looked back at him.

"I was wondering if I could maybe walk you to work."

"Okay, but I'm stopping at the ice cream parlor first,' I said. At least I could spend a little time with Boomer outside school today. "I'm just dying for a triple berry and pineapple sundae."

"Great, I'd like an ice cream too," he said and took my hand. I led him towards our lockers since mine was only several down from his. I packed up my bag and took out all the books I would need. I only had homework in two subjects, so I could get that done after I got home from work. I was working until nine that night, and even though Dad didn't like me out that late by myself I explained to him that working in the gallery would be a good experience for me. My dream was to one day study in Paris, and even though it would separate me from my sisters. If I was given the chance I wouldn't turn it down.

"So are you ready?" I asked Boomer.

He just smiled at me and said, "Sure, but let me carry that for you."

"Boomer, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag." I said.

"But it's good manners." He said. He was really sweet, so I gave in and let him carry my bag. He took my hand and we walked out of the school building together.

Once we found a clear spot we took off towards the skies. I couldn't help it. The more time I spent with Boomer the more I grew to care about him, and in fact I was falling in love with him. I only wished he had been my first. I realized after being with Boomer that Joey was a mistake. Boomer didn't like the fact that I had slept with another guy, but I hoped he would see that it was him that I wanted to be with.

Finally we came down right in front of the ice cream parlor. Suddenly I was starving. I hadn't been out for ice cream in a while, but it seemed even for fun being here with Boomer. We walked inside and took a table in the back corner. Boomer put our bags on one side of the booth as I slid into the seat. It was by the window with a clear view of the statue that the mayor had erected of me and my sisters a few years ago.

Boomer sat down next to me which startled me at first, especially when he took my hand. He looked out the window, and I realized he was looking at the statue. "You know, it doesn't really do you justice."

"Well, it was made when I was twelve, so…"

"So, maybe it's time for a new one," he said and leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

"What can I get you?" I heard a voice call from above us. "Oh, Bubbles Utonium," the woman said. "Nice to see you even if you are with him."

I noticed Boomer gave the woman a look of disgust, but then spoke up. "We'd like two sundaes, please."

"Sure, what kind?" she asked.

"Double hot fudge caramel sundae with peanuts and extra whipped cream," he said. That sounded good, but I was in the mood for something fruitier. "What about you Bubbles?"

"Triple berry and pineapple sundae with double whipped cream," I said. Boomer's eyes grew big. I think it was the whipped cream.

"Okay, be ready in ten minutes," the woman said and disappeared behind the counter.

"So you like lots of whipped cream," Boomer said with his hand on my knee. I think he was flirting with me.

"Of course I do," I said acting like I didn't catch on to his true meaning. "Doesn't everybody?"

"If they don't they should," Boomer said, looking into my eyes. "It has so many uses." Suddenly his lips were on mine. They were so soft and sweet. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue in my mouth. I felt his arm wrap around me as my arms found their way around his neck.

I didn't know how long we had been making out, but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat really loud. A little stunned, we both looked up to see our waitress with our order.

"If you're done sucking each other's faces off, you may want to eat your ice cream," she said looking annoyed. I was a little embarrassed and I knew I was blushing because my face felt hot.

"That waitress really doesn't like you, does she, Boomer?" I said as I took a small bite. Boomer was so busy watching me I could see his ice cream already starting to melt. Boomer looked like he was in a daze just sitting there staring into space. "Boomer!" I called out his name.

"What? Oh, Bubbles, something wrong?" he asked and finally took a taste of his ice cream. "Oh, the waitress, yeah. Well, you see, last year we did this bank heist and, well, that lady was in the bank and, um… I kind of insulted her."

"Boomer, it was bad enough robbing a bank but…" I said in a scolding tone. "I think you should apologize to her."

"Well, okay, as soon as she comes back, and Bubbles I really didn't want to rob that bank," he said as I smiled. Perhaps he was turning over a new leaf. I took another bite of my ice cream feeling satisfied with myself.

As for the apology, I knew he would. It seemed lately anything I asked Boomer to do, he did without question. As we were finishing up our sundaes the waitress came back over. "Alright, kids, that's $5.75." She dropped the slip down on the table.

"I got it," Bloomer said the pulled out a ten dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Boomer, no,' I said. "I can't ask you to pay for mine."

"I insist," he said, "and ma'am, I want to apologize for saying you had a nose like a gimlet."

"Well, that's just fine," she said and was about to leave the table.

"And, ma'am, keep the change," he added. Boomer really was sweet. I felt so lucky to have a guy like him.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had only fifteen minutes to get to work. "We better get going," I said. Boomer helped me out of the booth and grabbed our bags. He walked me to the end of the block and across the street where the building for the new gallery was. We were half way up the walkway, when I said, "That was very nice of you to apologize to that lady."

"Well, maybe she won't be so hostile towards me when I come in there from now on." I smiled at him as we stopped in front of the entrance steps. "Bubbles, it was really nice hanging out together."

"Yeah, I was," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay."

"Um… before you go I want to give you something," he said and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "I made this for you."

He handed me a little wooden statue of an angel. I just about gasped when I saw it. It was so beautiful. I studied it closely, especially the face. It looked like me, but it couldn't have been. I'm no angel.

"I was looking at your picture when I made it, so you were my inspiration," he said as a tear came to my eye. "Oh, Bubbles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, no, Boomer, I think it's really sweet that you see me this way. Thank you," I said and threw my arms around him and hugged him.

Suddenly Miss Penrose, my boss, was coming down the stairs. "Oh, Bubbles, you're here already."

"I'm not late, am I?" I asked.

"Oh, no, but I need you to man the phone. My secretary went home sick."

"Sure, Miss Penrose," I said. I was still holding the angel statue in my hand.

"Bubbles, dear, what is that?" she asked pointing to the statue.

"Oh, it's an angel my friend Boomer here made," I said as I took his hand.

"Can I see it?" I handed it to her, and she closely examined it. "This is very good."

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

Then she looked straight at him. "Do you think you could sculpt a larger sized replica or something similar to this?"

"Well, sure, but why?" Boomer asked.

"Well, the gallery has a special exhibit for local artists, and with your talent I think it would be very successful. So what do you say?"

"Well, I'd like to, if…" I looked over at Boomer, wondering what was on his mind. "Only if Bubbles will be my model."

"Well, Bubbles?" Miss Penrose asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said.

"Great," Miss Penrose said. "Young man, you have three weeks to make me a statue. You think you can do it?"

"With Bubbles as my model I'll have it done in two."

Miss Penrose looked excited as she walked back up the steps to the gallery. "Well, I'll see you later, Boomer," I said and waved to him as I followed Miss Penrose up the steps.

He waved back and smiled. Wow! I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a model for a work of art. I was so excited I could hardly wait.

My work day want pretty fast. The phones in the office were ringing off the hook. It was amazing that the office of the gallery was so busy and it hadn't even opened yet, but I figured there were so many details that needed attention to make the opening a success, especially with so many investors, artists, contributors and buyers coming to the opening. There were tons of memos that Miss Penrose had me type up. It's a good thing I knew my way around a computer.

The evening went fast and soon it was nine o'clock. It wouldn't take long for me to fly home. As I was leaving the building I was about to take off to the skies when I saw Boomer approach me. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Bubbles, I thought I'd come back and give you a ride home," he said standing at the bottom step. "I also thought we could set up a schedule."

"Oh, sure," I said and walked down the steps and took his hand. I had my school bag in my hand and Boomer took it from me. "Well, what would be the best time for you?"

"Well, any time after school," he said as we walked down the path to the sidewalk together. "So do you work every day after school?"

"Every day but Friday," Bubbles said. "I asked for that day off, but I get off at eight normally."

"Great," Boomer said. "Why don't I pick you up here, and then then we can go to my studio from here. Would that be okay?"

"Sure, my curfew isn't until midnight on school nights," I said as we turned the corner.

"Then we can get started tomorrow," Boomer said as we were approaching my house. I had such a good time with him that I didn't realize we were here already.

"Thanks for walking me home, Boomer," I said and gave him a quick kiss. I was about to turn towards the door, but I felt Boomer touch my hand. I looked back and saw him looking at me so intensely. I came back towards him and he took both my hands. I felt his hands travel up my arms. I felt shivers going up my arms, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. Suddenly his warm hands were on either side of my face. Instinctively I came closer to him and felt his lips on mine.

I could have drowned in that kiss forever, but we were soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "It's about time you got home," came Buttercup's voice. She was standing in the doorway giving Boomer a dirty look. "Are you done sucking face with my sister?"

"Buttercup," I said annoyed. She was embarrassing me so bad. I gave her a dirty look, but it didn't seem to register.

"And what were you doing with my little sister?" Buttercup demanded to know?"

"N-nothing," Boomer said nervously. "Bubbles, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Boomer, bye," I said and watched him back off the porch. He had one eye on me and one eye on Buttercup. Sometimes she could be the best sister and sometimes she pissed me off so bad that I wanted to kill her. This was one of those rare times I felt like spilling her blood.

After Boomer was completely out of a sight I stepped inside and slammed the door. "What the hell was that about?" I shouted, my eyes flaring at Buttercup.

I saw Blossom through the corner of my eye getting off the couch and coming towards us. "Hey, what's going on?" she demanded to know. "I was on a very important phone call."

"Yeah, I know, talking dirty with Brick," Buttercup said. "You two are disgusting."

"Hey, at least we don't fuck in a closet," Blossom shouted. "And while we're on the subject I hope you two are using protection."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Suddenly both my sisters were looking at me. "I don't give a damn about your sex lives. Blossom, go have all the phone sex you want. I don't care." Suddenly her face had turned blood red. "And Buttercup, if you want to fuck Butch on the steps of the mayor's office it doesn't matter to me." Buttercup just rolled her eyes and then looked away from me. "The only thing I want both of you to know is that I won't tolerate either of you being mean to Boomer. Got it!"

"Hey, I just wanted to know what he was doing here," Buttercup said as I walked into the living room. She followed close behind with Blossom trailing behind her. "That's all."

I plopped down on the couch and looked from Blossom to Buttercup. "He just walked me home."

"Is that all?" Buttercup asked, standing there and crossing her arms.

"Yes," I said, sitting back on the couch. "Unlike you I can control my animal urges, besides Boomer and I had some things to discuss."

"Like…" Blossom said sitting down next to me.

"Like this," I said and pulled out the little angel statue he had made me. I held it up proudly for my sisters to see. Blossom took it from my hand and studied it.

"It's just an angel statue,' she said and then handed it back to me.

"But Boomer made it for me, and Miss Penrose said it and wants him to sculpt a statue for an exhibit at the gallery."

"What does that have to do with you?" Buttercup said sitting down on the other side of me.

"Because he asked me to pose for it," I said, my voice sounding a little giddy.

"So Boomer wants you to be the model for his statue?" Buttercup questioned.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. We start tomorrow night right after I get off work."

"That's so cool," Blossom said.

"Yeah, whatever," Buttercup said. "I'm going down to the gym. I want to get a workout in before I go to bed."

"Didn't you get enough of one at lunchtime today," Blossom said teasingly. Buttercup just groaned and shook her head as she left the room.

Blossom just laughed as Buttercup disappeared down the hallway. Then she turned back to me with an inquisitive look in her eye. "So, tell me what is this statue going to be about?"

"I'll not sure," I said. "Boomer's the artist so it's up to him. I was just so flattered that he asked me to pose for it."

"Well, whatever it turns out to be it'll be beautiful," Blossom said. "Maybe even better than the statue of the three of us."

"Well, whatever it is it'll be good for Boomer and the gallery. He's so talented, and it's about time the whole world sees that."

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love with him," I said. "He's so sweet and thoughtful, and…"

"And what?" Blossom asked.

"Never mind. It's too embarrassing," I said and felt myself blush.

"Oh, I get it," Blossom said with a giggle. "It must be hereditary. The Jojo boys are pretty talented in that area."

"Blossom, how would you…?"

"I just know Brick is," she said, cutting me off. "And Boomer must be the same."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said and got up off the couch. "Well, I'll really tired, so I think I'll go up to my room."

"Okay, Bubbles," Blossom said as I flew up the stairs. I peeked around the corner to see her grab the phone. I guessed she was calling Brick again, and I could guess what they would be discussing.

As I walked into my room my phone rang. I took it out of my bag and saw the caller ID. It was Boomer's number. I quickly closed the door locking it behind me and answering it.

"Hi, Boomer, what's up?" I said, trying not to sound as excited as I really was, even though we had just parted no more than a half an hour ago, I loved hearing his voice.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I just miss you. That's all."

"That's sweet," I said. Then I thought about Buttercup's behavior. "I want to apologize."

"For what?" he asked.

"For the way Buttercup treated you," I said. "She shouldn't have…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're not responsible for what your sister does. Butch and Brick can be the same way."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "I'm really excited about tomorrow, but I'm kind of nervous too. I've never been a model before."

"Don't worry," Boomer said. "It's easy. You just stand there, and I'll do all the work. I just hope I can do you justice."

"After that angel statue you made, I'm sure it'll come out beautiful." I let out a yawn and I think Boomer could hear it.

"Well, you should get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," I said and smiled to myself. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my blue angel," he said and the call ended. Did he just call me his blue angel? It sent butterflies through my stomach. I took a quick bath and got ready for bed. I was wearing a little blue lace nighty that I hoped one day get to show it off to Boomer. As I crawled into bed and turned off the light, all my thoughts veered towards him. His sweet smile and the gentle way he touched my hand was always on my mind, and the night we made love in Fuzzy's barn.

Falling asleep in his arms was so wonderful and waking up with him holding me. It was a feeling I believed I would never get tired of. Secretly I hoped he would hold me forever, and even if I lived to be a very old woman I knew he would always be my sweet loveable Boomer.

The next day Boomer picked me up for school along with the rest of the boys. Brick drove the van with Blossom riding shotgun. Butch and Buttercup sat in the back as usual. They were so funny playing their little sex games. Butch got mad because Buttercup refused to wear a skirt. I know why he wanted her too, but I never let on that I knew. I never known Buttercup to have a weakness, but with Butch he could get her to do anything he wanted.

I knew she had a soft spot for bad boys. Her short-lived romance with Ace proved it, and it didn't matter that he was so much older than her. I sometimes think she only dated him because Dad disapproved, because when they broke up she didn't seem all that upset about it. I still don't know all the details of the night she didn't come home, only that she had a major hangover the next day.

When she was dating Mitch Dad more than approved of that, but somehow after only a few dates she broke it off with him. I hoped this time Buttercup could find some happiness. She seemed a little calmer since she had been seeing Butch, and even though she wouldn't admit he made her happy. It's not to say that her temper didn't flare up still, but it seemed that she managed to control her anger better, like that night we ran into a skirmish with the Gang Green Gang. It was the night after our dates with the boys and again they had started a riot in downtown Townsville.

They broke into Irwin's Appliance Store and attempted to steal anything they could get their hands on. The whole gang was arrested, accept for Ace. He got away somehow but the cops issued a warrant for his arrest. Ace was a slippery one. If he didn't want to be found then no one would find him. Buttercup was mad thinking that she was the one who let him get away, but then yesterday when the boys surprised us by picking us up for school. Buttercup was happy again even though she hid it.

I dared not look in the back seat to see what they were doing. I didn't want to know, but I could hear moans which sounded like Buttercup's voice. Was she really making out in the back seat with Butch with all of us riding in the van? They were such perverts, but it made me laugh. I think finally Buttercup had met her match.

I was content to sit next to Boomer with his arm around me. I think he was too shy to do anything more with anyone watching. We arrived at school with ten minutes to spare before the first bell. When we got out of the van Boomer immediately took my bag from me. He was also carrying his as well and large wicker basket. He took my hand with his free one. He was such a gentleman. I saw some of the girls from the cheerleading squad pointing and whispering at us. I figured that they were just jealous that I had the best looking guy in school and the sweetest.

Brick and Blossom walked into the school building together. They got stares too but not as much as Butch and Buttercup. When they emerged from the van Buttercup's clothes were all in disarray and her hair was a mess. She had on a heavy turtleneck sweater, which she wasn't wearing when she left the house. I bet she was trying to cover up some hickies.

As she and Butch passed us I heard him whisper to us. "Lunch time, don't be late." She just gave him a dirty look as he pulled her close to him with his arm around her waist. I only giggled thinking of what he was planning.

Boomer walked me into the school building and we made it to our lockers. His was close to mine and he was carrying a large basket. "So what's the basket for? Home Ec class?" I asked.

"No, it's for you," he said and was about to put it in his locker.

"Then let me see," I said.

"No, it's a surprise," he said. "You'll just have to wait until lunch time. Can you meet me out by the clearing by the woods?"

"Yeah, sure, but why?" I asked.

"Because I want us tobe some place private, okay," he said and kissed me. I was a sweet quick kiss seeing as we were in the middle of the hallway at school. People were staring at us enough without us putting on a display like Butch and Buttercup usually did.

"Okay, Boomer, I'll see you later," I said as he walked down the hall to make it to his homeroom. Too bad we didn't have all our classes together, but then that might not be a good thing. It would be hard to concentrate on my studies with Boomer so close. The only time we really saw each other in school was at lunch and art class.

I got all my books out for my morning classes and walked to the homeroom. As I was about the walk in I felt someone grab my hand. I thought it was Boomer at first thinking that she just couldn't stay away from me.

"Boomer, you're going to be late for…" Then I turned around a saw who it was. "Joey, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if you had plans with weekend," he said in a cool voice. "I decided I'd give you another chance."

"Forget it, Joey, I'm busy," I said and was about to enter the classroom.

Then I felt him grab me again. "Yeah, I know. Hanging out with that hood," he said. I saw a coldness in his brown eyes, and I wondered now what it was I ever saw in him. "Did you fuck him?"

I was shocked that he would ask such a question. "That's none of your business," I said and pulled myself out of his hold.

"You did," he said and laughed. "I always knew you were a slut."

I felt like crying at that moment, but the bell rang and I just bolted into the classroom and sat in the back seat. Blossom and Buttercup were already in the room and Blossom looked over at me seeing the distraught look on my face.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. I was lying and I think she knew it, but still I said nothing.

I refused to talk during the rest of homeroom. I feared if I tried I would break out crying. After what Joey said I felt like I was going to lose, but there were too many people around. Plus I didn't want Boomer finding out that I was upset. If he did he would ask about it, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from him.

The rest of the morning went pretty routine. I didn't have to see Joey, but I didn't get to see Boomer either. I couldn't wait until lunch time. Even before Boomer and I started dating he always knew how to make me feel better when I was down. I hoped he still had that talent.

I was curious to see what he had planned and was impatient for class to end so I could get to lunch. I was going to head to my locker first to get out all the books for my afternoon classes when head out to meet Boomer. I wanted to get that out of the way so I didn't have to worry about it. As I approached the woods behind the school I could see Boomer in the distance. He was already setting up what looked like a picnic. How sweet. A picnic lunch was just what I needed to take my mind off things. Already I was starting to feel better, and nothing was going to spoil my lunch date with Boomer.

**Boomer's POV**

I barely got things set up when I saw Bubbles approaching. I packed us both a picnic lunch, and we would have a quiet little meal just the two of us out by the clearing behind the school. As I looked up I was mesmerized. She was like a dream wearing her blue flower dress with the little lacy short sleeves and a shagged skirt that only showed a hint of her legs above the knee through its layers when she walked. She was a blue angel in my eyes, just minus the wings. I completely forgot about what I was doing as I just sat there and stared at her as she walked closer and closer. I didn't realize that she was standing over me until I heard her voice.

"So, Boomer, why did you want me to meet you out here?" she asked.

"Well, I thought we could have lunch together, just the two of us," I said as I reached up to take her hand. I had already spread the tablecloth on the ground and put out some plates and plastic utensils. "If that's okay."

"It's more than okay," she said as she sat on my one of the mat I laid out. I didn't want her getting her dress dirty. She tossed her school bag to the side and settled in. She had her legs crossed at the knees so the shirt of her dress flowed out. She looked like one of those girls on one of those turn of the century paintings. She had that young and innocent look about her, and in a way she was.

Sure, Bubbles and I had slept together, but it didn't make me think of her as any less innocent before it happened. I did have strong feelings for her, but I just didn't know how serious she was about me. All I knew was that I wanted to be around her all the time and for more than just sex, although she was quite talented when it came to that. She was so intoxicating, and I just loved being around her.

She was the kindest and sweetest girl I had ever known, and I was madly in love with her. I just didn't have the nerve to tell her so. I couldn't wait to start sketching her for the sculpture, but I was nervous about it. I feared she might change her mind when she found out what I had in mind.

"So I made your favorite," I said, "turkey and Swiss sandwiches."

"With tomatoes and extra mayo," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, just the way you like it," I said. It really got to me how she relished even the littlest things. I handed her the sandwich and she took a small bite. "Mmmmmm…." She said as she swallowed it down. God, I loved the way she ate a sandwich. I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I didn't want to seem too forward.

"Would you like some orange juice?" I asked her.

"Yes, please," she said with a sweet voice. I poured her some in a plastic wine glass. I thought it would be more elegant than a simple paper cup. She giggled as she drank it down. "So what else do you have in your magic basket?" she asked me.

It made me smile that she thought that way. "Well, I made potato salad and chocolate chip cake for dessert."

"That sounds yummy," she said as I put some of the potato salad on her plate. I used red and white potato, not just because they looked more appetizing mixed together, but because I liked the taste of both, especially with the right mix of ingredients. She relished every bite. "That was really good. Now, how about a piece of that cake?"

"Whatever the lady wishes," I said as she giggled.

"What lady?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see a brown eyed boy with dirty blonde hair looking down at us. He had this snug look on his face. "Isn't this cozy?"

I rose to my feet knowing exactly who this idiot was. "What do you want, Joey?" I asked. There was a fire in my eyes and felt Bubbles behind me trying to hold me back.

"Just want to talk to the 'lady.', he said putting a smug emphasis on the word. "Or are you not into sharing? We could take turns with her, you know."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Boomer said, flying towards and beating him to the ground.

"Boomer, no!" I heard Bubbles shouting as she tried to get me off of Joey. "He's not worth it."

Suddenly I stopped and looked back at Bubbles who had a fearful look on her face. Joey got to his feet and just laughed. "You're such a fucking wimp," he said still laughing. "You deserve a slut like Bubbles."

I wanted to go after him again but I didn't have a chance. Bubbles flew at him and punched him in the face. His nose was all bloody and he had a look of shock on his face.

"Watch who you're calling a slut," Bubbles said, standing over him. "You're just a creep who was lousy in bed. I only wished I dumbed you first."

Wow! Bubbles could really pack a punch. Joey scrambled to his feet and took off. I could hear him crying in the distance. Bubbles just stood there with her head down. I wanted to comfort her, so I walked up behind her and tried to put my arms around her. She pulled away and instead put her head and hands, sank down to the ground and sobbed.

"Bubbles, please, don't cry," I said squatting down on the ground next to her.

She looked over at me, her eyes puffy and red. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

"No, of course not," I said and put my arms around her. "You're a sweetest, kindest more generous person I ever known."

"Really?" she said like she didn't believe me. I nodded and kissed her sweetly. "Thanks you, Boomer." Tears were still falling, so I did my best to wipe them away. I held her in my arms until she calmed down. Lunch was almost over, and what I wanted to be something private and romantic got ruined by that asshole Joey, but it was kind of a turn on watching her clock that guy.

"Bubbles, we better hurry if we don't want to be late for our next class," I said.

"Okay," she said as I helped her up. I led her back over to our picnic and cleaned up our mess. She got her things together and looked a lot calmer. "Here," I said and handed her the piece of cake. "You can eat it later."

"Thanks, Boomer, you're so sweet," she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We walked back up to the school hand in hand. My only regret is that I didn't get to beat the shit out of Joey for talking trash about her. He got off easy this time, but next time he wouldn't be so lucky.

After school I walked her over to her job and we again stopped at the ice cream parlor for a few sundaes. After what happened with Joey Bubbles deserved a little pampering. Just us hanging out together was slowly becoming a ritual, and I was glad to spend some time with her just talking, laughing and sharing ice cold treats.

I flew back to my studio which was located in our cave hideout. No one knew this place existed. Brick had discovered it and thought it would be a great place to lie low whenever things got too heated. We didn't worry too much about the authorities since no prison could really hold us for too long, but not even Mojo knew about this place and we wanted to keep it that way.

Today I was going to show it to Bubbles. I could trust her to keep it a secret, and besides this was the place where all my supplies were. I got back about an hour before Bubbles was supposed to get off work. I wanted to make sure everything was ready. It took a while to go through my supplies, but then I realized that I was out of sketch pencils and I needed a new pad.

It was bad luck to start a new project on a used pad, and this one was the most important one I ever had. It was made even more so, because it was to be a statue of my Bubbles.

I went through all the things I needed and already had and then made a list of things I needed to buy. I could pick them up after I picked up Bubbles at the gallery. I didn't think she would mind a quick shopping trip, as much as she loved to shop she practically lived at the mall.

After leaving the cave hideout with my list in hand I gave Bubbles a call on her cell phone.

"Hello," she said. Even her voice sounded like an angel's.

"Hi, Bubbles," I said. "I'm on my way, but would be alright if we make a quick stop at the art supply store. It's right on the strip and we could get some food while we're there."

"Oh, sure, Boomer, that sounds great," she said. "I have to go now, but I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay, sure," I said. "Bye, Bubbles."

After I hung up I made my way down the streets, walking for once. When I was hanging out with Bubbles walking seemed like a wonderful way to travel, but right now it just seemed to make me bored. So I figured that it wasn't the walking that was so appealing but the company. Plus, walking was a lot slower. I looked at the time on my phone and realized I only had ten minutes before Bubbles got off work, so I flew the rest of the way, and even at a leisurely pace I was still five minutes early.

I waited outside the gallery sitting on the steps. I took out my list, checking one last time. I was half way down when I heard a voice coming from right above me.

"Hey, Boomer," came that sweet and familiar voice. I looked up to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring down at me. "Are you ready?"

I stood up throwing over my bag over my shoulder still holding onto my notepad. I couldn't help smile at her. "I am if you are."

"Sure," she said as I took her bag from her. Usually she would protest, but I think she was getting used to me carrying her things for her. We walked down the steps together and took off to the skies. She must have changed out of her earlier outfit, because she was now wearing simple blue dress pants and a white silk blouse that was a v-neck shape with flowing material on the sleeves. She also had on pearl white flat shoes. If she had still been wearing a dress there would be no I would let her fly.

We landed at the strip in a matter of minutes. I led her inside the store and grabbed a shopping cart. I placed our bags inside it, and we headed straight for the isle with the artists pencils and sketch pads. I picked up two pads. Knowing me one wouldn't be enough, and with a subject like Bubbles I could fill up one in no time.

I picked up a generous supply of pencils and other materials and we headed for the checkout. It felt funny in a way, actually paying for things, but it felt good too. I wasn't so nervous being in stores. Stealing was a rush. Don't get me wrong, but it was nice having a leisurely shopping trip without having to worry about making a fast getaway.

Most of the time when we would pull a job and I knew there was no way we could get away without drawing attention I would go along with it knowing the girls would show up. It was just another excuse to see Bubbles. Now, I had the best excuse. She was my model, and it was safe to say that we were dating. I dared not call her my girlfriend, not yet. That might scare her away, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

After we were done paying for our purchases we walked out of the store. Wow! We actually walkedout and didn't have to run from security or anything. It was a strange new feeling, but one I liked. It was a feeling of freedom.

"So where would you like to eat?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know," she said looking around. "I've never been to this strip before. Is there anything you recommend?"

"Let's see," I said, thinking for a moment. "There's great Chinese place at the end of the strip. We could go there."

"Okay," she said. "I haven't had Chinese in a while, so it'll be a nice change." I took her hand as we walked down the strip together, but soon she stopped as I heard a gasp come out of her, and here I thought only I was the only one who could make her do that.

"Oh, Boomer, look," she said, pointing to a clothing store. The place was called _Sassy Girl, _so I guess it was a clothing store for teenaged girls. No wonder she so excited. "Let's go in." Her voice was excitable, but I really just wanted to get started on the project. "Please, just for a minute."

"Okay, but just for a minute," I said. I had this funny feeling that she had me wrapped around her little finger. That was fine with me, as long as I got to be around her I would have done anything she wanted.

She was even more excitable as she took my hand and dragged me into the store. Bubbles quickly headed towards the racks and rifled through the clothes. She didn't look too happy with the selections, and then I heard her give out a long drawn out sigh.

"Awe… This is just too adorable," she said holding up a sweater. She put it on right over her white silk blouse. "How does it look?" she asked me and spun around once very slowly with her arms stretched out.

It was a pale blue color with a teddy bear holding some balloons. It was cute and just Bubbles' style. "It looks nice on you," I said as she gave me a big smile.

"Great, because I think I'm going to get it," she said and pulled it off. She looked at the price tag. "It's only fifteen dollars, so I can afford it. Now, where's my wallet?"

"Don't worry about it," I said and took the sweater from her. "I got it."

"No, Boomer," she said, shaking her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Sure you can,' I said leading her up to the counter. "Doesn't every guy buy his girl presents?" Oh, shit, did I just say that? Did I really refer to Bubbles as my girl?

"Well, okay, but just this once," she said with a smile. Either she didn't mind me referring to her as my girl or she didn't notice. "If I let you do this all the time you'll end up spoiling me."

"I like spoiling you," I said as the cashier rang up our purchase. I plan to buy her lots more things even if she didn't know it yet.

We quickly walked down to _Doctor Tso's_ after leaving the clothing store I learned of Bubbles obsession with dumplings when she ordered an extra helping. I let her order anything she wanted. The boys and I had plenty of money since Brick was good at investing, and we never gave up all the goods to Mojo when we did a job. Butch thought it was cool that we were being sneaky, but Brick just explained that we were building a nest egg for our future. We wouldn't be under Mojo's thumb forever, and we cut ties with Him long ago. All I could think about now was the future I wanted with Bubbles. I just hoped she wanted it too.

We flew together with me leading the way. She was blindly following me, and she trusted me. I had given her so many reasons in the past not to, so I didn't want to do anything to mess this up.

"So where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said and pulled away a secret panel. Brick had built the computerized panel into the rock wall. The right combination would send a pulse and open the entrance, but punch in the wrong code and an avalanche of rocks will bury you alive. That was Butch's idea, but it was up to Brick to work out the kinks.

She looked amazed when the rock door opened. She was apprehensive at first until I took her hand. "Come on, Bubbles. It's okay."

"Alright," she said as we entered the long narrowed walkway. We always keep a lantern in the corner so I picked it up and lit it. Since the walkway was too thin for both of us to walk side by side, I let her go ahead of me. I used the panel to disable all the traps. It was fail safe Brick programmed into the computerized defenses. The place was safer than Fort Knox and we had less valuables to protect. Although I knew the greatest treasure was walking ahead of me.

She stopped when we came to the end of the tunnel that had two entrances. "Where to now?" she asked.

"That way," I said and pointed to the left entrance. "That one is just a dark pit."

"It's kind of scary here," she said as I led her through the entrance. I hit the switch to illuminate the room. "Wow! This is really cool."

It was just a normal living room with a couch, a few bean bag chairs and I rather large entertainment center. Brick knew how to pirate the satellite company to give us free cable. He also tapped into the utility companies so we had electricity and heat. This place was humble compared to Mojo's place, but it was ours.

"You like it?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, but what is this place?" she asked. I led her over to the red leather couch and offered her a seat.

"It's just our hideout," I said. I saw this look on her face like she was almost scared. "Don't worry, Bubbles. You're safe here, but could you make me a promise."

"Sure, Boomer anything," she said, and I knew she meant it even though she didn't know what it was.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody about this place," I said a pleading look on my face.

"Okay, Boomer, I promise," she said without even a moment's hesitation.

"So, how about we eat before we get started?" I asked. She was all for that as we dug into the food. We finished off the food in no time and I saw that look of nervousness on her face. "Something wrong?"

"No," she said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous." She smiled shyly as I rose to my feet.

"Come on,' I said and held out my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I led her to a back chamber.

"My studio," I said. It's back this way." I made sure to bring the bag of art supplies. I walked her down a long tunnel to the room that was closed off by a curtain that had fabric that closely resembled cobwebs. It was a large room with all my past projects, some finished and some unfinished.

"So, where do we start?" she asked.

"Well, first I have to tell you something, and when I do you might change your mind," I said.

"What is it?" she asked looking skeptical.

"About the way I want you to pose," I said.

"Oh, yes, do you have something in particular you want me he wear?" she asked. She was really being naïve about this.

"Yeah," I said and walked over to one the cabinets and pulled out one item. It was wrapped in cloth and walked back over to her ready to show it to her. "I want you to wear this." I handed it to her and she slowly unwrapped it.

She gasped when she saw it. "Oh, Boomer, this is so beautiful." It was a mini tiara of white gold with tiny crystal and sapphire stones. I knew it would look perfect on her delicate head and would match her eyes. "And you want me to wear this?" she asked sounding as if she didn't want to believe me.

"Yeah, I would you to wear it but… only this,' I said and she gave me an odd look.

"What do you mean only this?" she asked. I looked away feeling embarrassed. "Oh, you mean without any clothes?" I nodded as her face turned blood red. "Well, if it's for art's safe… I… ah… guess I can do that."

"Okay, yeah, so the bathroom's through there. If you want to freshen up a bit, and there's a robe hanging inside. We can just ease into it, okay, until you're comfortable." Damn, I was acting more nervous than her. I don't know why. It's not like I never seen her naked before.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be right back."

I was sweating bullets, not because I thought she would change her mind but that she would agree to it. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my mind on the project. I just hoped I could control myself. Bubbles standing there naked, that was a huge temptation in itself. It didn't want her to think I only brought her here because I wanted to have sex with her again, although I wouldn't have minded it.

I got my things ready and in about ten minutes Bubbles came out of the bathroom. She was wearing my dark blue sink robe. It was a long robe stopping just above her ankles. Even this covered up she looked so tempting.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," she said, but she was looking down at the floor. I came over to her and saw her hair still in her usual pigtails.

"Let me see," I said. "I think you hair would look better down." She nodded as I took out her ponytail holders. I never knew her hair was that long, almost as long as Blossom's but it was in a natural wave that was so tantalizing. I took the comb and fixed a few stray hairs. "There, that's better." I grabbed the tiara and placed it gently on her head. It was like it always belonged there.

"What about my makeup?" he asked. "Do you want me to put anything on?"

"No, I want you natural," I said. "See." I turned her towards the mirror so she could see. She was smiling sweetly which made me smile to. "Come over here, and we'll get started."

"Okay," I said and took her hand and led her to a backdrop of a clear blue sky scenery. It wasn't important to the piece. It was just for focus. She stood there waiting for instruction but I took the liberty of untying the robe. She sucked in the air and looked in my eyes. "Do you trust me, Bubbles?" she only nodded as I opened the robe and slid it off of her. I could almost hear her heart pounding.

There were no words as I position her body with her hands raised and her feet partially off the floor. I had her pose on a slant with her hair pulled back with only two small strands of her gorgeous hair falling over her left breast.

"Perfect," I said and stepped back. I sat down in my chair and picked up my pencil and started to draw. She was so much more than beautiful, more than prefect. She would have put a goddess to shame. As I continued to sketch her I was slowly memorized every curve and every shadow of her beautiful body. She didn't make a sound as the time went on. Before I knew it I had completed my first sketch. "Okay, you can relax."

She let out a breath and grabbed my robe. I put down my sketch book and approached her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it was kind of fun," she said. She hadn't as of yet put the robe back on. My hand brushed up against her skin, and I realized she was cold. "I think I should go get dressed, before…"

Suddenly I stopped her. I took the robe away from her and held her in my arms. I felt her trembling. "Are you still cold?"

"No," she said looking up at me. "I think I'm kind of hot."

Yes, she was, and I couldn't control myself any longer. I had to taste her sweet lips. As I kissed her I heard a sweet little moan come out of her. I looked over at that clock which read 10:30. Good. Her curfew wasn't until midnight. My hand traveled down to her bottom and I couldn't help but squeeze it slightly. Her eyes got wide when she realized what I did.

"Why else did you bring me here for?" she asked.

I answered her by bringing my lips to her neck witch made her gasp. God, I loved that sound. "I want you, Bubbles."

"I want you too," she said almost in a whisper. With that I picked her up and carried her over the cot I usually slept on when I stayed here. I laid her down on it gently and began the process of removing my clothes, but I guess I wasn't doing it fast enough because she joined in. Once me shirt was off she couldn't help but glide her hands up and down my chest. That alone was giving me an erection. I couldn't wait to get my pants off and either could she as I felt her hands go down into my boxers. I helped her along and undid my belt letting my pants drop. She gave me a big smile as she went down on me. I kicked my pants off and laid there on the cot with her on top of me.

Oh, fuck, she had such a talented mouth. She licked me up and down softly with her hands and tongue before taking my cock in her mouth. She moved her position until her ass was in my face. Oh, god, she did that on purpose. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I brought her delicious pussy down to my face and parted her lips. I licked her gently as first, but it only prompted her to go harder on my cock, sticking the whole thing in her mouth. After that I gave her a deep hard lick with made her moan loudly and deeply. My dick was so hard and I wanted to be in her hot little pussy. I grabbed her waist as I moved to sitting position. I brought her close to me moving her into position. I brought her down gently as she sighed softly as I entered her.

"Oh, Boomer," she said, looking back at me as I kissed her lips. I wrapped my arms around her feeling her beautiful soft breasts as I began a rhythm. She gasped as I pumped in and out of her. She moved her hips around which sent a groan through me. I saw her smile at that. She knew just how to get to me.

"Now, you got me fucking horny," I said as I changed her position so she was on all fours.

"I thought you were already," she gasped out, then I rammed into her all the way. She cried out. "Oh, god, Boomer, that was so good."

So, she liked it rough. After that I pumped in and out of her at a fast pace. Hearing her screams get louder. One great thing about being underground is that no matter how loud you scream no one could hear you.

"Boomer," she said as she panted. "I'm going to come."

"Not without me," I said as I forced her to take me all the way in. She whimpered at that, and I wondered if I had hurt her. I felt myself blow inside of her as I felt her come at the same time. She was weak after that so I took her in my arms and cradled her. Her whole body was sweaty as was mine, and I showered her face with kisses. "I hope I didn't hurt you," I said as I caressed her face. "I'd never want to hurt you, Bubbles."

"Maybe a little, but I liked it," she said and giggled. She wrapped her arms around my chest and sighed. "So, do you do this with all your models?"

"No, Just you," I said.

"Good," she said, climbed on top of me. She felt around to my cock which was swollen again. "I think you ready to go again."

She was right. I grabbed her and turned her over on her back. She was giggling the whole time. I wanted a taste of those prefect breasts and licked them lightly. "Don't tease," she demanded as I took my hand and pitched one of her nipples. She let out a gasp as I continued to play with her taking her other nipple in my mouth and sucking hard. "Oh, fuck," I heard her said. I didn't know my sweet little Bubbles knew how to swear, but if that was me making her do that than before long she would have a mouth like a drunken sailor.

I parted her legs ready to enter her again. As I made her take me in and felt her legs wrap around my waist. Oh shit, this was good. For every thrust I sent her she thrust back with just as much force. Both our bodies were dripping wet but I had no intention of stopping, and at this point I don't think she would have let me. Never had I had a lover like her before, not that I had a whole lot, only a hand full, all blondes. For some reason I was looking for someone like her, but after having had her I realized there wasn't anyone like her. She was good, sweet and honest, but also wild and adventurous. I felt myself about to come again, but I was desperately trying to hold off until she did. Finally she did and held on tight to me. I blew inside of her a second time as she lay limp in my arms.

She sighed softly cuddling up close to me. "I guess this makes us a two night stand," she said and let out a little giggle.

I wondered why she said that. "Bubbles," I said as she sighed again. "I don't want this to be a casual thing."

She looked up at me. "What do you mean, Boomer?"

"I mean I want us to be together… like a couple, and not just sex," I said. "I want to be exclusive."

"I want that too," she said and smiled. She kissed me as I laid her back on the cot. I looked into her eyes and stroked her hair.

"You're incredible," I said as she giggled.

"Don't ever forget that," she said and looked over at the clock. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Bubbles?" I asked then I saw the time. It was 11:30. "I guess I'd better take you home."

"I can get there on my own," she said.

"No way,' I said as she sat up. "I'm not taking the chance of something happening to you."

"Boomer, I do have super powers, you know. I can take care of myself."

"But I like looking after you, so let me," I said and she smiled and kissed me. "Besides I'm not the type to fuck a girl and not take her home."

"Make love not fuck," she said. "Only strangers fuck, and we're not strangers."

She got off the cot and walked over to the bathroom. God, I loved it when she walked away, especially with no clothes on. The way her hips swayed back and forth, and the arch her back made as she took each step. She truly was a work of art, and she was mine. I was going to do everything I could to make sure it stayed that way.

**Next up, the guys and girls go on their second date to the movie theater. Lots of romance and a little mayhem coming up.**


	11. Chapter 11: Second Date

**The the second date for the guys and girls and they all go to the movie theater for a double monster movie feature, but will disaster strike. Read and find out.  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Second Date**

I was so excited. It was the night of our second date and because of Boomer's job at the movie theater we were able to get discount tickets, and we all decided to go together. There was a big classic movie fest double feature this weekend. I wasn't big on monster films, but Boomer was so sweet. He said that he would protect me from any bad monsters that popped out of the screen. Logically that could never happen. That was what Blossom said, but it didn't make me any less scared.

Blossom was excited too. She and Brick had been hanging out at the library every day this week. I just wondered if they were just studying. I think it's cute the way he fawns all over her. Boomer was the same with me. He even carries my books to class. We have been together every day this week. He had asked me to model for his new sculpture that he's calling _Blue Angel_, so I have been posing for him. Blossom thought it was cool, but I wondered if she would still think that if she knew I was posing nude. Well, she would soon to find out when Boomer unveils his sculpture.

I was in my room getting ready, and since it was a casual date I decided to just wear my stone washed jeans and thin baby blue sweater with a picture of a teddy bear holding some pink and yellow balloons on it. Some might think it's too babyish for a teenage girl, but it was the sweater Boomer brought me when we went to the strip where the art supply store was located. There was also a teen clothing store next to it. I had never been to that one before, and Boomer indulged me. He really is the sweetest guy in the world with all the little things he does to make me happy. I really have fallen in love with him. I just hoped he felt the same way.

Just when I was ready the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs seeing that my sisters were still getting ready. I opened the door and saw the guys standing in the doorway. "Hi, guys, come on in."

Butch and Brick entered and walked into the living room. Then I saw Boomer. He stood in the doorway looking so handsome in his blue jeans and form fitting t-shirt. I was thinking about what was underneath.

"Hey, Bubbles, you look great," he said as I smiled.

"Well, I am wearing the sweater you bought me," I said as he came close to me and kissed me. He was holding me in his arms when Blossom flew down the stairs. Brick got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said and walked over to her.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

She did a turn showing off the new outfit she just bought. She had her hair up in a ponytail held by a pink bow clip, which showed off her neck nicely. She was wearing hot pink hot pants with a two inch heeled white sandal shoes. They showed off her airbrush toenails of a pink rose design. The same design was on her fingernails too. She also had on a pink and white v-neck top that triangled down almost showing her jelly button. Her cleavage was enough to make Brick's eyes pop.

"You look very tasty," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. "Mmmm… cherry lips gloss. Yummy."

"Great, now I have to put more on," she said as she reached into her little pink jeweled purse. She pulled out the lips gloss and applied more.

"I guess I'll just have to lick it off you," he said. Blossom looked shocked and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Brick, I just want to look good for you," she said and put the lip gloss back in her purse.

"You always look good, and very tasty," he said and nibbled on her neck.

She laughed and then pulled him away. "Brick, not in front of everyone."

"Don't be so shy," he said and put his arm around her waist. I thought it was cute the way they acted together.

"So, where's Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"In her room still getting ready, I guess," I said. "I hope she hurries. We don't want to be late."

"I'll get her," Butch said. "Which one's her room?"

"Second door on the left," Blossom said as Brick was playfully biting her neck.

"It's the green door with the skull and cross bones painted on it," I said as Boomer kissed me again. I giggled a little as he held me in his arms.

**Butch's POV**

I looked at my watch and realized that the movie was starting in less than an hour. Of all the girls I thought Buttercup would be the last one to be late. I flew down the hallway until I came to the door with the skull and cross bones. That was Buttercup's style alright. I looked to see that the door was cracked, so I walked in and saw that Buttercup was brushing her hair in front of her dresser mirror.

"Hey, babe," I said and stood in the doorway.

She jumped when she looked up and saw me. "Butch, get the fuck out of my room," she shouted at me. She threw her brush at me which I easily dodged.

"Come on, BC, everyone's waiting and you're not even ready yet."

"I am too," she said. She was wearing simple black jeans and green t-shirt with the words bite me on it.

"No you're not," I said and came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "I asked you to wear a skirt."

"I'm not wearing a shirt to go to a fucking movie," she said defiantly.

"Do it and I'll make it worth your while," I said and kissed her neck. "Just think about all the things I can do to you."

She scowled at me and struggled to get out of my hold, but I was prepared and held on tight to her. "I told you I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Then tell me what I want to hear," I said. She stayed silent, so I just added, "Then the game continues."

I let go of her then and went over to her closet. "Hmmmm… let's see," I said and rifled through her clothes trying to find something suitable. "This will do." I found a skirt buried in the back. It was jean shirt that was short but not too short that flowed out. I didn't want the world seeing her goodies. Those were just for me. Then I looked for a top. Ah, that's it, green spandex with thin straps. I could do a lot with this. "Here, wear this."

"No," she said and folded her arms over.

"Do it," I said then looked over at her bed. "If you don't we can just stay here and…"

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at me. "Fine," she said and grabbed the outfit.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Just one thing," I said and I got an idea that I knew would piss her off. "Which one is your underwear drawer?" She had a shocked look on her face and opened her mouth about to say something, but I beat her to it. "Neither mind, I'll find it."

I opened the top drawer, and there it was. Everyone always used their top drawer for underwear. I always wondered why. Oh, well, I guess it was one of life's great mysteries. I rifled through the contents but couldn't find anything suitable. It was a good thing I came prepared.

"No, none of these is good," I said and turned to her. Then I pulled something out of my jacket pocket. "Here, put these on."

I handed her a pair of g-string panties. They were emerald green with the words _fuck me_ on the front. "No way in hell I'm wearing those."

"Then end the game," I said and saw the defiance in her face. She was just too damn stubborn. She didn't want to give up and admit she was mine, so I just had to keep proving it to her. "No… then go change."

She stumped out of her room and down the hallway. I followed her as she entered the bathroom. She closed the door so I couldn't watch. Damn, I could really get off watching her change clothes. Ten minutes passed before she opened the door. She was about to come out, but I pushed her back into the bathroom.

"Butch, what are you doing?" she said.

"Just a little inspection," I said. I looked upon her. "Yeah, that's nice." Then patted my hands down her sides and to her breasts, making sure she wasn't wearing a bra. This would do nicely. Then I brought my hands down to her ass, and lifted up the skirt.

"Butch, get your hands off…" Then I slapped her ass and saw she was wearing the g-string. "What was that about?" she asked ready to slap me.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't defy me. I got that underwear especially for you. Would be bad manners not the wear it?"

"I hate g-strings," she said.

"But I like them, and you look sexy in it," I said and crashed my lips down on hers. I heard her sigh deeply, which made me grin inside. I would have done more but we were running late. "Let's go."

I took her hand and led her down the stairs. "About time, you two," Brick said. "Getting in a quickie before we leave?"

Buttercup looked like she wanted to kill Brick but I just laughed. "I can't help it if my girl can't keep her hands off me." I had my arm around Buttercup's shoulder and she pushed me off her and headed for the door. I loved making her mad. It was a real turn on.

I just laughed and followed her out. "Why does your brother like to piss off my sister so much?" Blossom asked Brick as she looked up at him as they were walking out.

"It's just a little game they play," Brick said and led her to the van.

**Blossom's POV**

Finally we arrived at the movie theater. I couldn't wait. One of the films I had already seen but not of the big screen, but I hadn't seen _Monster Island_. It was the second movie, so I would have to be patient. Brick saw how excited I was and looked over at me from the driver's seat.

"You looked like you're going to jump out of your seat," he said with a smiled.

"I'm just excited, that's all," I said as he parked the van.

"Is it about the movie or is it being with me?" he asked.

"Well, it's both," I said and gave him a smile. I leaned over from the driver's side and he gave me a kiss.

"You look great in that outfit," he said. "Is it new?"

"Yeah, I borrowed the money from Dad yesterday, but I'm going to pay him back this week. I got another tutoring session lined up."

"Not another horny jock," he said looking worried.

"No, Sally Strusmoore," I said. "She needs major help in French."

"Okay," he said and gave me another kiss.

"Hey, are you guys going to stand there sucking face all night, or are you coming?" Buttercup shouted, while her hands were on her hips.

She was right. The first movie was starting in less than fifteen minutes and we still had to buy our tickets and snacks. Butch was leading Buttercup by the hand. I saw the outfit she was wearing and knew he must have picked it out for her. I bought that skirt for her on our last birthday and she refused to wear it, but Butch got her to do it. I had to remember to ask him his secret the next time I wanted to get Buttercup to do something she doesn't want to do.

Brick helped me out of the van. He was such a gentleman. He held me by the waist as he led me towards the theater, while Bubbles and Boomer were a few steps ahead of us holding hands and laughing.

They were so adorable. I never really saw them fight, but Butch and Buttercup were a different story. Butch always seemed to want to piss Buttercup off with his perverted remarks, and she always pretended to be shocked and offended by them. Brick and I had a great understanding. Even though we had disagreements we always came up with a compromise and managed to work things through. His sexy body was a plus too.

The other day when we were studying in the school library things got a little heated up. I didn't know blood sucking insects could be such a turn on. I ended up on my knees on one the study tables, and we almost got caught and by a jock.

The boys paid for the tickets and told us we could get anything we wanted. Buttercup got a big tub of popcorn and box of whoppers and large soda. I opted for a large lemonade and nachos with the works. Bubbles got three different kinds of candy and a large fruit smoothie. She had such a sweet tooth.

We all took a quick bathroom break and met the boys at the entrance to our movie. As we approached Brick took my hand, while Boomer took Bubbles hand. Butch put on quite a display.

"It's about time you got here," Butch said putting his arm around her and squeezing her ass. If her hands weren't full she probably would have slapped him. "You're not leaving my sight for the rest of the day."

"And what if I have to go to the bathroom again?" she asked as he led her inside. "Are you going to come in a watch?"

"Mmmmm… sounds like an idea," he said and led her up to the stairs to the balcony. Brick and I sat up front. I wanted to be as close to the screen as possible. Boomer and Bubbles sat in the back near the exit.

"This is a nice seat," I said as I sat down. Brick sat down next to me as the lights were going dim, and since the theater had adjustable armrests on their seats, I was able to pull up the one between our seats. Brick put his arm around me as I took a sip of my drink and we cuddled up together as the previews started.

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch led me up to the balcony that was barren of anyone but us. If I didn't know any better I think he would have planned it that way. Knowing him he would have threatened every person in this theater not to come near the balcony. He led me to the row in the far corner that was the most inconspicuous. I wasn't sure what he had planned, but if it was anything like the utility closet at school I was in for an interesting evening.

I can't believe he made me where this outfit. God, I feel naked. I didn't even get to put on some stockings. Fishnets would have been okay, but it seemed he was in charge of this evening. Well, I would just have to wait and see what he had in store.

"Let's sit down," he said. "The movie's starting soon."

The previews were still going on, just promoting some dumb teen movies. They were so lame. I put my drink down in the cup holder in the arm rest between us.

"Oh, no, baby, put your drink on the other side," Butch said.

"Why?" I asked, refusing his demands. He got up and did it for me and pulled up the arm rest between us.

"Because I don't want anything coming between us," he said pulling me towards him and slapping his lips on mine. I felt my head go back against the headrest of the chair. There was nowhere for me to go, so I succumbed to the kiss. "That's better."

He released me, and I took a sip of my drink and then sat back in my seat. I felt Butch's arm go around my neck and rest on my shoulders. He pulled me close to him and stroked my face. I felt myself shiver as he touched me. I tried to pretend I was affected by watching the movie.

"Popcorn," he said and handed me the tub.

"Thanks," I said and took a handful and stuffed it in my mouth. All the while I felt Butch looking at me, although I didn't look to see. I continued to eat until I was full. Popcorn butter was all over my fingers and I looked around for the napkins.

"What's wrong, baby?" Butch asked me.

"Where are the napkins? I got butter all over my hand."

"I'll take care of that," he said and took my hand and put it up to his mouth. He stuck one of my fingers in his mouth sucking the butter off.

"Butch, a napkin would be better," I insisted.

"Maybe, but this is more fun," he said licking each one of my fingers clean. He then took some popcorn out of the tub and ate it. "Looks like my fingers are all buttery now. Want to help me out with that?"

"Butch, the napkins are…?"

"Do it," he said. If that's the way he wanted it then fine.

I sucked each one of his fingers seeing that smirk on his face. When I was done I sat back in my seat. Butch pulled me close to him which made my heart beat faster. We watched the movie for a while with Butch only caressing arms. It felt nice and easy, which surprised me. Nothing was ever nice and easy with us.

Still I felt a certain amount of contentment being in his arms. I started to relax and enjoy myself, and then I felt a slight breeze. I gasped and looked down. One of breasts was exposed and Butch was messaging it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded more than questioned.

"Shhh… stay quiet, or people will hear," he said and brought his face down and sucked on my nipple.

"Butch, stop it before someone sees," I said as loudly as I could.

"They won't if you just shut up," he said. "Now, where was I." He went back to messaging my breast and with his other hand silenced my mouth. I felt him pull my top down on the other side exposing my other breast. I felt his tongue lick my nipple then bite lightly on it. It was enough to make me screech. "Be quiet."

Then he took his hand off me mouth and used both hands to work on my breasts. He was sucking on one with his mouth, and pinching the other with his fingers. I used all my energy to not a make a sound.

"God, I love your breasts," he said. "Soft but firm."

"Butch, someone going to see. If they look up here…"

He silenced me again with his lips. I felt him pull up my top over my breasts, and when he released my lips he whispered in my ear. "You're turn."

"What?" I whispered as loudly as I could. "Are you crazy?"

"Little Butch misses you," he said. "You haven't visited him in days, and he's feeling neglected."

"But all with all these people around," I said. "I can't…"

"Sure you can," he said and undid his pants. He pulled down his zipper and out popped little Butch. With his hand on my back he lowered me down until my mouth was almost touching the head of his penis. "Go on, baby. You know what I like."

There was no way of getting out of this, not that I wanted to. I longed to taste him again, and there was a certain risqué quality about going down on him in public. I licked the nub lightly as first, while Butch held back my hair and stroked my back. Sometimes he could be such a caring lover. Did I consider him my lover? Well, we weren't exactly a one night stand, but were we a couple? As I continued to work his penis I could hear the deep moans vibrating from his body. One thing I was proud is I knew just how get him so turned on that he had to fuck me. I made him think I didn't want it, but secretly I did.

I heard him groan when I took his cock all the way in. "Oh, baby, that's good," he said still stroking my back.

His hand was up under my top so I could feel his hand on my skin. The fact that he liked what I was doing made me go faster until I was fucking his dick with my mouth. With my hand I squeezed his balls making him come in my mouth. I swallowed most of it down. Damn that tasted good. I looked up at him with cum still dripping from my mouth he brought it up to my mouth and I sucked it up.

He kissed my lips and movie became long ago a memory. I was so wet right now, and this little g-string I was wearing wasn't enough to stop it from dripping. I felt Butch's hand go up my leg and to my thigh.

"I think you're ready for me," he said and a suddenly pulled away.

"What?" I said in shock. "You weren't thinking…"

"Why do you think I wanted you to wear a skirt?" he said smirking. "Now come over here. I want to visit little Buttercup again.

I thought about it for a moment, and he did get me as horny as hell. Shit! If someone did catch us, I didn't care. I wanted him inside me, so I crawled onto his lap on my knees as he hiked up my shirt. He pulled the front of the g-string aside and put his finger into me.

"Yeah, that's good," he said as I felt the head of his penis. "Come on, baby. Come on down." I lowered myself slowly feeling like any minute I would scream out. I felt him push me down as it went deeper, but before I could scream out he crashed his lips on mine, snaking his tongue inside. I rolled my hips created a rhythm as his hands went for my top pulling it down to expose my breasts. I felt him pull my nipples and I moaned in the back of my throat. He wouldn't release my mouth, knowing if he did I would scream. My rhythm became faster and faster, more urgent.

I felt myself come right then, but Butch was still rock hard inside me. He finally let go of my mouth. I could barely breathe. I was holding onto him with my hands around his neck. He moved my hips again guiding them where he wanted them to go. Butch just knew how the fuck me to make it feel so good. I was breathing so heavy I could barely contain myself.

"Come on, baby, you gonna come for me again."

"Yes," gasped out. I turned back to see the movie was just ending. "The intermission's coming."

"Then we better hurry," he said and rode me faster. I shut me eyes tight as I felt myself coming. I was about to scream when I felt Butch mouth practically devour mine. I grunted at the same time he did. "Oh, god, baby, that was great."

I fell forward onto him just as the credits where coming up. As started to move over to my seat Butch looked at me. I had some sweat coming off my forehead and he brushed it away. Sometimes he could be so considerate and sometimes he could be a complete ass. Right now he was being considerate and I liked that.

I fixed my top noticing that my breasts were still hanging out, and then took a sip of my soda and got up out of my seat. "Where are you going?" Butch asked me, holding onto my hand. "Bathroom," I said. "I'm probably a mess after…"

"Naw, you're beautiful," he said getting up and standing next to me. "A Goddess."

"A goddess?" I questioned. "A goddess you fucked in a movie theater."

"Can't help myself," he said and pulled me towards him. I felt his lips on mine and lost all sense of myself. I can't figure out how he does it, how he can make me do things I never would with anyone else. I wanted to hate him for it, but I couldn't. The way I felt about him was too strong, and whatever he'd ask me to do I would in a heartbeat. He had a hold on me so strong, and I knew I couldn't break it.

Finally I was able to walk to the stairs of the balcony. He had hold of my hand the entire time. I liked the feel of him on any part of my body. Butch Jojo was becoming an addition. He was my drug, and I didn't want to stop.

**Brick's POV**

I've been waiting outside this bathroom for a good five minutes. Blossom surely had to be done by now. I really didn't want to come to this double feature, but my Blossom has an addiction to horror movies. I'd do anything for that girl, but what I wanted was some alone time with her.

Butch had the right idea taking Buttercup up to the balcony. I could only imagine what he was doing to her, especially considering the outfit she was wearing. I had a feeling he made her wear that. It was rare that anyone saw that girl in skirt. He had to tell me his secret about making a girl do what you want. Somehow it was the opposite with me and Blossom. She had me wrapped around her little finger, and if I hoped to get any out of her I had to comply.

Some people thought she was a cold fish, but I knew better. She had just been saving that hot little body of hers, and I was going to have it as often as possible, even if she didn't know it. I saw a large group of girls come out of the bathroom, but still no Blossom. Then I peeked inside. The place was bare. She had better not have skipped out on me. I sneaked inside hoping nobody saw me. I heard mumbling coming from the last stall. That was my Blossom's voice.

Then I heard her talking on the phone. "No, Allie, we're still at the theater." Then there was a pause. "Are you kidding? He looked so handsome. I could barely control myself." Another pause. "How dare you call me a slut?" then another pause. "No, I'll give all the details later. Look I got to go, Bye."

So, she did want me. Well, I had a surprise for her. I heard Blossom switch the lock on the stall and open it. I was standing right there as she jumped and let out a little scream. "Brick, you scared me," she said. "You really shouldn't be in here. This is the ladies room." I came forward backing her into the stall. I closed the door and locked it behind me. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you on the phone," I said. "So, Blossom, you had a hard time keeping your hands off me, huh."

"No, um… you misunderstood. That's not…" I silenced her by putting my lips on hers. I pushed her down onto the toilet seat straddling her into a sitting position with her head on the back bowl. My hands reached down to go under her top. Shit, she was wearing a bra. No matter. I pulled the cups up releasing her perfect breasts. My lips made their way down to her neck as I heard her moan.

"Brick, we shouldn't be doing this in here," she said and I squeezed one of her breasts. She gasped but still continued talking. "What if someone comes in?"

"Door's locked," I said and continued to fondle her breasts and suck on her neck.

"But the second movie starting in a few minutes…"

"We'll rent it," I said as an answer to her protest. "Now, shut up and kiss me." I really didn't give her choice as I crashed my lips down on hers. I pinched her nipples and she let out a groan. That was a good girl. I loved all those little sounds she made, and it was because of me that she was making them. I got up off the toilet seat and unzipped my pants.

She still looked so surprised that I would do this, but I saw that smile on her face as she took my dick in her hand. "Oh, yeah, baby, that's real good." No girl ever turned me on like her. I didn't even have to be anywhere near her. Just thinking about her, her long red hair that I loved to grab onto to as I was doing right now as she worked my dick, and her beautiful soft breasts and that hot pussy of hers. I couldn't wait to be inside her again, and it made me all the more horny doing it here in a bathroom stall. Part of me hoped someone would catch us.

"Oh, baby, that was so good," I said and stepped back.

"Is that all you came in here for?" she asked as she stood up.

"No," I said and turned her around and pulled down the teasing hot pants she was wearing. She let out a high-pitched squeal. I saw that little pink thong she was wearing and that made me even more horny.

"Brick, what…?"

"Hold on, baby," I said as my hand reached around her front. "Yeah, my baby's horny too."

"We shouldn't… ahhh…" I stuck my finger inside. That would shut her up. I positioned her with her hands against the stall. I was going to get her from behind. Her ass was sticking out in front of me, and I parted her legs revealing that delicious pussy. I slowly entered her. "Ahhh…" she let out of another moan.

With my hands on her hips and I went in and out of her. Hearing her moans and sighs. "Oh, Brick… Ahhh… Oh god, that feels good."

I went faster and her cries became louder. "Don't scream," I said as I rammed into her. At that moment she had her head turned and silenced her almost scream with my lips. "Good girl," I said as my hands lifted up her top, revealing her breasts. They were bouncing back and forth as I rammed into her over and over.

"Oh, Brick, I'm about to cum," she gasped out. "Come with me."

"Whatever you want, baby," I said and grunted as I released. She cried out to falling back onto me. I sat both down on the toilet seat and brush the stray hair from her face. "God, you're so fucking amazing. You'll just let me fuck you anywhere."

"I've been waiting to do that all day," she said with a little laugh. I held her in my arms, and would have held her forever if we hadn't heard a noise. "What the hell was that?"

"Who cares," I said. I started to play with her breasts again, but she pushed my hand away and got up. She looked down at herself. Her pants were still pulled down and her bra and top were out of place thanks to me. She quickly fixed her clothes and looked over at me. "Someone might be hurt. Let's see what's going on."

There she goes again, making me do things I don't want to. She took my hand and led me out. When we exited the bathroom I saw a sight I wasn't prepared for. "Oh, shit!"

_Five minutes before the second movie was about to start…_

**Boomer's POV**

Bubbles and I got a refill on snacks and sat down in our seats. She looked so cute in the sweater I bought her. I wanted to buy lots more things for her to wear, things for my eyes only. Her eighteenth birthday was coming soon, so maybe I'd get her some sexy lingerie. She would look really cute in a teddy, especially if I got to take it off of her.

I was still working on my sculpture for the gallery opening. It was the first one in Townsville, and Bubbles was so excited. She was my model, and I was immortalizing her image, the way I saw her. I had made some mini figures carved out of wood, and when the museum curator saw the one I gave to Bubbles as a gift she asked if I could do a large sized statue. The only way I would is if Bubbles would pose for it. She was my muse, my inspiration and had no desire to sculpt anybody's form but hers. She didn't even hesitate when she agreed to it, and even though I insisted that she pose nude she still complied. She was shy about it at first, even though I had seen her naked before. Having me position her body the way I wanted it made her nervous. It took a while for her to get comfortable, but she soon relaxed.

If I ever become a famous artist I would have Bubbles to thank for it. She was my muse and inspiration for my art and not just because she had a body of a goddess. She was the most perfect girl I had ever known and through the sculpture it was my way of telling the world how I saw her.

I looked over at her. She was smiling and sipping her fruit smoothie. Everything she did turned me on. The way she sucked on that straw was making me so damned horny. I remembered the way she sucked on my dick that night in Fuzzy's barn. I couldn't get enough of her soft lips and perfect body. For years I had a crush on her and got jealous every time she when out with some other guy. I wanted it to be me, only me she would ever kiss and smiled at seductively. I wanted to be the only guy she made love to. Even though she wasn't a virgin that night I didn't care. She was my girl now, and I was never going to let her go.

"That first movie was really scary," she said. "I thought I was going to jump out of my skin."

"Yeah, I did too, especially when you jumped into my arms," I said and laughed a little.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," she said looking genuinely concerned.

"Oh, no, feel free to do that anytime," I said as she cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around her, but we were soon interrupted.

"Oh, Boomer, thank goodness you're here," I heard Bobby Canter's voice call. He was a small statured science geek who was working at the theater part time just like me. "I got an emergency."

"What is it, Bobby?" I asked.

"Remembered that chem experiment I told you about?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well, if I don't get to my lab right away there going to be a major explosion. So could you keep watch in the projector room for a little while?"

"Bobby, I'm out with my girlfriend, so…"

"She can come too, just don't touch anything," Bobby said.

"If it's okay with Bubbles, then fine." She gave me a nod and we gathered our things and followed Bobby to the protector room.

Bubbles hung onto my arm as we entered. "Everything's set. Just hit that switch at exactly 8:00 pm."

"Sure, whatever," I said as Bobby headed for the door.

"Wish me luck," he said and gave a lame solute and left the room.

Bubbles looked around seeing the nice comfortable chair next to the projector. It was one with wheels. I saw a look in her eyes saying that she couldn't wait to check it out. She sat down in the chair and swung herself around. She took pleasure in such simple things. It was one of the reason I loved her so much. I laughed at her antics. I saw the clock that told me it was ten seconds until eight, time to flip the switch. After that I turned back to Bubbles. She had a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked. She moved to the edge of the seat and looked up at me. I squatted down to meet her eye level.

"Boomer, you called me your girlfriend when you were talking to that guy. Did you mean that?"

"Well, it just sort of came out but yeah, if you want to be," I said.

"I'd love that," she said with a giggle. I looked up at the screen seeing the previews still running. I thought about sitting back and watching the movie, but I'd had something better to pay attention to. She continued playing with the chair, spreading her legs and swinging them over the armrests.

Oh, fuck, that was such a tease. Did she even realize what she was doing? "Have you ever done it in one of these?" she asked. That proved it. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"No, but…" I said becoming speechless.

"Then let's try it," she said with a giggle. She sat up on her knees and pulled down her jeans below her thighs. She sat back down and out stretched her legs. "I think I need some help," she said.

She smiled at me seductively as I slowly pulled her pants off. She then sat back on the chair. I noticed she was wearing a little blue lace thong that barely covered her. She had it sticking in my face and I lowered myself to the floor on my knees. God, I wanted to taste her so bad. I moved the tiny piece of material that covered her and parted her lips. Her legs were swung over the arms of the chair again, and I used my hands to steady the wheel. I gave her a lick and heard her moan softly. My tongue went deeper and her moans became louder.

"That feel so good, Boomer," I heard her say softly. "Don't stop." I continued my work licking her harder and harder as her moans and sighs became more urgent. "Oh, god, Boomer, you're the best." I felt her hands on my head messing my hair up. That only turned me on more, and I worked her harder inserting my finger. She was so wet it was dripping out of her. I rose to my feet and pulled down my pants seeing the look of anticipation on her face. My dick came out and it was already hard. "Mmmmm… that looks yummy." I leaned forward as she put it in her mouth.

I got harder as she sucked harder. God, this was so hot. I felt myself about to explode. Then I got an idea. Bubbles let's change positions.

"Okay," she said got up. I sat down in the chair as she pulled the thong off and climbed on top of me. She was on her knees as she inserted my dick inside her. Oh, god, she was so hot as she moved her hips. She still had her sweater on and I put my head up under it and unclasped her bra. It was still hanging off her shoulders but her breasts broke free. I was like a kid with a new toy as I played with them sending sounds of pleasure out of her. Was it my tongue or my dick doing it? I didn't care. All I know was I was making my girl scream.

I didn't realize the chair had slipped down towards to projector until I heard Bubbles' voice. "Weeee! That's a real ride."

I took my head out of her sweater and saw that we bumped the projector. One of Bobby's vials was sitting next to it and fell over and broke on the film. Great. I looked up to see the movie was still playing. No harm done, and I went back to my playing. I kissed Bubbles on the lips as I felt myself coming. I felt she was near the edge too, and moaned and sighed as our lip lock continued.

I never realized how wild she could be. I had to remember that for next time. I felt myself come inside of her as her head dropped to my shoulder. "Oh, god, Boomer, you're the best." Her breathing was so heavy as I held her in my arms and tried to calm her.

"No, you're the best," I said as she sighed. I wanted to tell her something else, something I'd been wanting to say since our first night together. "Bubbles, I…."

"Boomer, look!" she said pointing at the screen. I looked on and saw something that completely shocked me. I guess play time was over.

_Five minutes before the movie started…._

**Butch's POV**

Buttercup and I got back to our seats with five minutes to spare. I already had her once to night, and I planned on doing it again. I sat down first, but as Buttercup was about to pass me to get to her seat I pulled her back.

"I want you right here," I said and pointed to my lap.

"What?" She tried to act shocked but I wasn't buying it. Why?"

"Because I want to be as close to your sexy body as possible," I said and tried to pull her down.

"You just want to fuck me again," she said. "Well, I…"

"Like it when I fuck you," I finished the sentence for her. "So stop fighting and get down here." The game was on again. I practically forced her down to my lap. "Now, sit back and relax."

She leaned back against me as my mouth found her tasty neck. She stayed silent which kind of annoyed me, because I know she was doing it on purpose. "I don't hear you," I said and sucked harder, then she gasped. That was the worst kind of faking, pretending she didn't feel anything when I know she did.

I took my hands and spread her legs. "Butch, stop, I…"

"Not hot enough," I said and trailed my hand up to her breasts.

I pulled down the straps of her top. I pulled it down slightly to expose her breasts. Damn, her nipples were already hard. Well, I was going to help them along a little more. I pinched them both pulling slightly as she was about to cry out, but I forced her head around and silences her with a kiss. I reached down to her pussy. Bingo. She was dripping wet. I pushed her forwards a little and hiked up her skirt. I feared she might just jump off me, making my game more difficult, but she remained there while I unzipped my pants.

She pushed herself up and squatted on her knees. That's my girl. She knew exactly what I was about to do. I moved the thin strap to the side and entered her. "Mmmmm…" she said in a low voice. "Make it fast, I want to watch the movie."

"Then watch it," I said whispering in her ear, "but I'm going to play." I planned to stay in that hot little pussy of hers for as long as I could. As the opening credits started I pumped into her slowly. I saw her reach for her drink. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thirsty," she said and took a sip.

"You will be when I'm done with you," I said and pumped her harder. I saw her spit the drink out. I chuckled at the fact that I could make her do that. I rode her even harder still as the monster came on the screen. As it claimed its first victim, she screamed in time with the girl in the movie.

She sat back as I pushed her down farther. She knew I would do that if she sat back. I was so enjoying this, dominating her like this and she let me. I worked on her breasts again which made her thrust back at me. Her body was sweating so bad right now as I just toying with her nipples and pumping hard into her. With my last thrust I must have hit her G-spot because I felt her go limp in my arms as she came. She looked back at me and I kissed her again.

I still had more as she begged me for mercy, but I wasn't about to stop, but then I heard voice. "Oh, my god, what are you doing to her?" It was one of those wimpy little ushers. I had my hands over her breasts. It was a good thing, because I didn't want that little wimp gawking at my girl, and this one had bad acne and braces. "We don't allow that kind of behavior…"

"Fuck off," I heard Buttercup say. The kid just ran off in horror as I heard Buttercup laughing. I kissed her neck sending another moan out of her. "Stop teasing and fuck me, Butch Jojo."

"Whatever my girl wants," I sent her to another climax as I felt myself coming. Getting caught was a real turn on for both of us, and Buttercup thrust at me again. I held onto her just as another victim was taken out in the movie and we both screamed together, releasing inside her which brought a smile to my face. I had the hottest girl in town, and I could do just about anything to her.

Suddenly there was a middle aged man in a suit standing in the aisle. We both had just fixed our clothes, and Buttercup still sitting on me looking as innocent as ever. "I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave," the man in the suit said. "We don't allow that kind of behavior in our theater."

I just laughed thinking that this guy must have not had a good lay in years. Why deny me. Buttercup was about to say something when we all heard screaming coming from the lower levels. I looked over at the screen. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, just what I was thinking," Buttercup said. She didn't look scared at all. In fact she looked like she wanted to be in a fight. I think she was going to get her wish.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where the hell did that mother fucker come from?" I shouted as the theater manager and that little wuss of an usher were screaming like girls.

"The movie I think," Butch said grabbing me by the waist. I think he was right, because that movie was in black and white. "So when is 3D so lifelike?"

"T-t-this i-sn't a 3-3-d-d m-movie," the manager of the theater said, obviously petrified.

"No matter, someone's got to stop it," I said and forced myself out of Butch's hold and took off. I flew towards the thing and punched it in the face full force.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard Butch scream my name. I looked back to see him coming towards me. I was so distracted that I didn't see the monster swipe its hand throwing me off balance. I fell backwards right into Butch who caught me and cushioned our fall as we landed in one of the seat on the bottom floor.

I could hear people screaming while running out of the theater. After I got my footing Butch rose to his feet standing next to me. "Buttercup, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "but I got to go stop that thing."

"The hell you are," he said. "That thing almost killed you."

"And that thing is going to destroy the city if I don't do something!" I screamed at him. The monster had left the theater and was going to do who knows what next. I flew towards the entrance with Butch chasing after me.

"I'm not going to let you do that!" he shouted and grabbed me. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Then get your ass in gear and let's go," I said snatching back my hand. "I going."

Right before I was about to take off Boomer and Bubbles came flying down towards us. "Buttercup, that monster came out of the movie!" Bubbles shouted.

"Hey, I figured that out," Buttercup said. "I wonder how it happened."

"Bobby's vial,' Boomer said. "It spilled onto the film."

"It was our fault," Bubbles said looking like she was about to cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked accusingly.

"That vial got knocked over because we were…."

"What?!" I yelled out in annoyance and curiosity.

"Having sex," Bubbles said in a quiet voice and then broke out in tears. Boomer held her trying to calm her down.

"Oh fuck," I said and started to walk out the gaping hole the monster left. When I noticed no one was following I looked back. "What the hell are you waiting for?" With that Butch, Boomer and Bubbles followed me out.

**Blossom's POV**

I had a hold of Brick's hand as we exited the bathroom. I didn't care if anyone saw, because what we were looking at was so much more horrifying. A monster just stomped its way out of the entrance doors of the theater, and the funny thing was it was in black and white. Wait a minute. That was the monster from the movie _Monster Island_, but how…? There was no time to dwell on it.

"Brick, we have to do something!" I shouted.

"Yeah, get the hell out of Townsville," Brick said and grabbed my hand.

"No, we have to stop it before it destroys the city," I shouted as I saw its form stump on some cars and cracking the pavement in the street. "Come on!"

"Blossom!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was Buttercup. She was racing towards me with Bubbles and Brick's brothers were not far behind.

"Buttercup," I said as she reached Brick and I. "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"Ummmm… the movie," Boomer said reluctantly.

"Oh, great," I said. "Come on, girls, let's go stop that thing."

"No way, Blossom," Brick said grabbing hold of me. "There's no way we're letting you girls get hurt by that thing. Right, guys?"

Butch and Boomer both nodded, but Butch was the one that spoke up. "Yeah, that thing almost killed Buttercup," he said, grabbing her around the waist and holding her protectively.

"This is not up for discussion," I demanded. "We're going after that thing, and you boys can come along if you want."

"Let's go," Buttercup said and forced her way away from Butch.

"Fuck, how does she always do that?" I heard Brick said softly as followed behind me..

"I heard that," I said as the girls and Itook off into the sky.

"Come on, guys," Brick said and followed us with his brothers.

We were flying for a good five minutes and didn't see a sign of the monster. "Where the hell is that thing?" Buttercup shouted.

"Yeah, where can something that big hide anyway?" Bubbles added.

I saw Butch fly up behind Buttercup. He grabbed her from behind. "Buttercup, would you come down to the ground? I don't like you flying around in a skirt, especially in a g-string."

"Well, it's your fault," she said forcing him off her. "You insisted that I wear it, so deal with it."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving your side," he said as he flew back towards her. I guess Buttercup had a bodyguard whether she liked it or not.

"Oh, shit, there it is," Brick said and flew back towards me. "It's by the lake." I pointed in the direction of the falls. Damn, that was where we first had sex. Well, I wasn't going to let some monster desecrate the living monument of the best night of my life.

I flew towards it at full force giving it the full force of my punch. The monster didn't seem to be fazed by it and swiped its paw at me sending me flying through the air. I screamed as I lost control but felt my fall being broken somehow. I looked back and saw I was in Brick's arms.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, but I was still in a daze from the monster's attack.

"Shit, that thing is strong," Buttercup said and bolted straight for it. Bubbles followed her and they attacked the beast from either side. I saw Boomer and Butch fly after them. Buttercup was forced to the ground, and I saw the monster's foot come up. I screamed thinking the thing was going to kill her, but I saw Butch snatch her up right before it hit. She had bruises on her face, arms and legs where she hit the stone wall before falling on the ground.

"What the…" she started to say, but Butch held onto her tight.

"Buttercup, baby, tell me you're okay," Butch said as he brought her safely to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so get off me," she said and tried to rise to her feet. "Owe!" she shouted. "Damn, that thing is a pain."

"Stay here, and I'll take care of this," Butch said and left her there sitting on the ground unable to stand.

"Damn it, Butch, I don't need you to protect me!" she shouted as Brick and I ran over to her. "I can defend myself." She tried to get up again, but the pain in her leg was too great.

"Buttercup, stay still," I said and knelt down next to her. I examined her leg. "I don't think it's broken, but you better stay off it."

"Yeah, I think my brothers and Bubbles need some help," Brick shouted as the battle continued on.

"Then let's go," I said as we took off.

I could hear Buttercup throwing a fit. She hated to be out of a fight, especially with a threat as great as this one. Just then I saw Bubbles get thrown into the water.

"Bubbles!" I heard Boomer shout. He flew in her direction doing a dive bomb into the lake. Seconds later he came up with Bubbles who looked to be unconscious.

So there were three of us down and the odds didn't look good. I was just grateful that Boomer got her out of the water. He was carrying her to shore just as I attacked again. I used my fire breath to try and slow it down. Its hand was raised about to crush Butch with it. The ice had stopped it, but I feared it was only temporary. Then I saw Brick punch it in the head.

"What the fuck?" Brick said as his attack had very little effect. The monster grabbed him with his free paw as about to crush him, but Butch grabbed hold of its head and attempted to blind him, but the monster threw him off with one swipe of his head. The attack was enough to distract him and Brick was able to slip out of his grip. We were all on the ground and the monster was even madder than before.

"So now what?" Brick asked as her was clutching his side. That thing must have done a number on him.

"I've got an idea," I said. "My ice breath stopped it from killing Butch, so maybe if I can freeze that whole thing it could buy us some time."

"Hell, no, Blossom, it's too big," Brick said. "You'll exhaust you energy, and…"

"I have to try," I said. "Just stand back." It was now or never. That thing was coming right towards me and it was as mad as hell. I positioned myself and took a long hard breath. I blew it out with as much force as I could muster. Before long I exhausted my energy and fell to the ground.

"Blossom!" I heard Brick's voice. I felt his arms around me as he lifted me up and carrying me to where the others where. Bubbles were coughing from all of the water she swallowed, while Buttercup was insisting that she was fine, although I knew she wasn't.

"So what do we do with a big frozen monster?" Brick asked.

"It won't stay that way for long," I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Bobby!" Boomer called out as he was still holding Bubbles. "What the hell was in that vial?"

"It must have been the projectant," he said. "I didn't mean to leave it the projector."

"And what the hell does that stuff do?" Butch asked but it was obvious.

"It brings inadamant to life," Bobby said reluctantly, "but it never worked."

"Oh, yes it did," Butch said, leaving Buttercup's side and approaching Bobby. I've seen Butch angry but not like this. If Brick wasn't holding him back he may just have killed Bobby, not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. "That thing almost killed my girl, and because of some egghead."

"I'm here to help," Bobby said, putting his hands up in surrender "That ice won't hold it for long, but I can put it back where it belongs. I just need the film it came out of."

"It's still in the theater," Boomer said. "What's left of it? I'll go get it."

"Okay, Boomer," Brick said, "but hurry back."

"Look after, Bubbles, okay," Boomer said as he propped her up against a large rock. Bubbles was still too weak to speak. "I'll be back soon," he said to her and kissed her forehead.

Boomer flew off towards the ruined theater just as the ice that held the monster was starting to crack.

"Oh, shit!" Brick yelled. "Everybody, get back." Brick grabbed me and pulled me back just as we saw Boomer flying towards us. He had the film reel in his hand.

"Bobby!" he shouted. "I got it." As he came down Bobby raced towards him with a small vial.

"Open up the can," Bobby said. Boomer did so very quickly and Bobby poured the contents of the vial over the film.

"Now, what?" I asked.

"Just one thing," Bobby said, "but you're not going to like it."

"What?" Butch demanded to know. Bobby hesitated. I think he was petrified of Butch, and who could blame him. He had a bad temper on a good day, but with Buttercup hurt it seemed he was out for blood. "Spit it out.!" Butch shouted. He was angry , so angry, but Brick and Boomer managed to hold him back.

"Well, the monster has to swallow this," he said and held up a vial.

"Oh, fuck," Brick said. "How are we going to get him to swallow that?"

"Someone is going to have to get close enough to get down its throat," Bobby said, his voice shaking.

"That's going to be difficult with two of us down," I said. I had to think fast.

"I'll do it," Boomer suddenly said. We all looked over at him. He looked dead serious, usually out of character for him, but this was a serious situation. "It's kind of my fault this happened."

"No, Boomer, I won't let you do that!" Bubbles shouted as she came towards us. She was still weak and could barely stand. "It was my fault too."

"Don't worry, Bubbles, I'll be fine," Boomer said and carried her back over to Buttercup who was barely conscious."

"Oh, shit," Butch shouted. "It thing is just about free." I saw butch look back over to Buttercup, then at the monster.

"Then let's do it," I said. I blew out some ice and aimed for its feet. My energy levels were low, and I knew I couldn't attempt to freeze it completely, but just enough to slow it down. "Okay guys, keep it busy so Boomer can get up to its mouth. "

"Are we really taking orders from a girl?" Butch quietly asked Brick. He had no idea that I heard him.

"Just shut up and do it," Brick said, giving the monster a power punch to the gut. The thing howled out in pain. Butch went for its back giving it a laser blast. It cried out became louder.

"Boomer, now!" I shouted out as I used the last of my ice breath to hold its paws at bay. Boomer shot up to its mouth which was wide open as it roared. Even from a distance I could tell it had a lot of teeth.

"Hey, ugly, take this," Boomer said and poured the liquid down its throat. Suddenly its paw got free and swiped at Boomer sending him to the ground hard.

"Boomer!" both Brick and Butch shouted at the same time.

They both raced towards him and picked him up and carried him towards the rocks where Bubbles and Buttercup were. I ran over to where Bobby was preparing the film. He poured another vial of liquid on it and held it up to the sky. Suddenly a flash came out of it and hit the monster pulling it into it's now multicolored rays. In a matter of seconds the monster was gone, and all was quiet.

I looked around waiting something to happen, anything, but there was nothing but silence. When I looked over to where my sisters were. Bubbles are holding onto a now injured Boomer, while Butch was tending to Buttercup. She was too weak to fight him, but she was still giving it an effort. Brick looked over at me, and before I knew it I was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held me.  
"Yeah," I said as he kissed me. It lasted for all of a minute, and then I looked up at his battle-ridden face. "That was some second date."

He started laughing and so did I. "I think I'd like to go home now."

"Okay," he said and put his arms around me. I looked back to see Boomer and Bubbles coming towards us. They were leaning on each other for support. Boomer wasn't hurt too badly, but Bubbles was still weak from all the water she swallowed. Butch was carrying Buttercup who was pretesting.

"Butch, put me down," she demanded.

"No, Buttercup, you can't even walk right now, so I'm carrying you," Butch insisted. "Just live with it."

Buttercup just groaned and buried her face in his chest. Bobby approached Brick and I cautiously. "Looks, guys, I'm sorry about this whole mess. This is all my fault."

"Damn right it is," Butch said. If he hadn't been holding Buttercup he probably would have killed him.

"Just keep your experiment in your lab and not in the projector room," Boomer said as he held onto Bubbles.

"Yeah, okay, I'm really sorry about this whole thing," Bobby said. "Look, I better get back to the theater and see what I can do to help." With that Bobby left.

My siblings and Brick were worse off than we were, and it didn't surprise what Brick said next. "Why don't you all wait here, and Blossom and I will go get the van?" Brick said.

"Sure," Boomer said. "I think he was dreading the walk back to the theater parking lot. Brick and I took to the skies in search of the van. I was amazed that it was still there and in one piece. There were several cars in close vicinity that were crushed but not Brick's van. It was a good thing because I really liked that van.

We rode back towards the beach to pick up our siblings. Buttercup seemed much better and was walking although she had to hold onto Butch. He was trying to get her to sit down, but she refused. Bubbles looked a little stronger, and she was fusing over Boomer more he was over her. All I wanted to do was go home and relax.

We piled into the van and Brick drove us back to our house. Dad was waiting for us when we came in. "Hey, kids," he said. Then he must have noticed our wounds and tattered clothes. "What happened? I thought you were all just going to the movies?"

"Let's just say we got into a fight with a movie monster," I said as Dad gave me a funny look. We all came in and sat down in the living room. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, just a little warn out," I said and Dad just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I have to get out of these clothes," Buttercup said as she looked down and saw all the rips and tears that were on his top and skirt. She then raced upstairs.

Then I saw a huge smirk form on Butch's face. "I'll see if she needs any help." He followed her up the stairs, although I doubt if she saw him. I just rolled my eyes as Brick kissed my cheek.

He came back five minutes later with some hot cocoa and snacks. Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the sofa looking really cozy while Brick and I were on the big couch.

Dad came back into the living room as I was channel surfing for something to watch. He had on a suit and his good coat. "Are you girls sure you're alright?" he asked. "Because I can cancel this dinner if you need me."

"No, Dad," I said. "We're fine. We're just going to relax and watch a little television, okay."

"Alright, fine," he said and came over and gave Bubbles and I a kiss on the forehead. As he was leaving I wondered who he could be having a late dinner with this late in the evening.

"I went back to channel surfing and saw that_ Monster Islan_d was playing on the classics channel. "Why don't we watch this?" Everyone groaned. "Hey, I waited all week to see this movie and never did get to watch.

"You're about to make me do something I don't want to do again?" Brick as and held me close to him.

I just kissed him sweetly and said, "Don't, worry. I'll make it worth your while." Then I whispered in his ear. "Next date it's your turn to do whatever you want."

"Mmmmm… I'll go for that," he said and wrapped his arm around me.

I sat back ready to enjoy the movie that I never got to watch, but somehow living it made the movie seem a little mundane. We weren't ten minutes into the film when we all heard noises coming from upstairs.

Brick chuckled as he pulled me closer to him. "Looks like they're at it again."

I just rolled my eyes and went back to the movie. This had been one long weird day. I was just glad that I could sit back and relax in Brick's arms. He really was something today, and if I didn't love him before I sure did now. Maybe someday I'd tell him.

**Thanks a lot for reading.** **The next chapter was the one I originally got flamed on. I'm still going to post it, but I caution you that it is very adult content. So if you are offended by that kind of writing please don't read, and again, adults only. **


	12. Chapter 12: Last Night Liaison

**First I want to say that this is a repost. I originally took this chapter off because I got flamed really bad. This is very adult content, so if you are offended by sexual scenes, please do not read. And adults only please.  
**

**The professor is away and the kids will play. The boys make an impromptu visit to the girls two days after their second date which was interrupted by a monster attack.**

**I just want to point out that some scenes in this chapter overlap each other, so there are prompts to tell where and when the scene starts. Also a warning. This chapter is extremely lemony. Sorry about the length but there was so much to write.**

**Basic premise: Butch is continuing is perverted game with Buttercup taking it to a more hardcore level. One of them is going to crack but who. Meanwhile, Boomer is making a dessert out of Bubbles, literally, and Brick is determined to break a record to Blossom's benefit.**

**Chapter Twelve: Late Night Liaison**

**Blossom's POV **

We were all just sitting around doing nothing on a Sunday night. The Professor was away at a convention this weekend, so we were on our own. After the fiasco at the movie theater we all needed a rest. Bubbles made some snacks, and I turned on the television to see what was on. The classic movie channel was having a silent movie fest. Well, it seemed as good as anything else to watch.

Just as Bubbles was coming out of the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring. It was well after ten o'clock, so who the hell would have the fortitude to come calling at this hour, especially without some prior notice. I approached the door cautiously.

"Who is it?" I said deepening my voice. I thought if I sounded like a guy whoever was on the other side would be nuts to break into this house, but burglars don't usually knock.

"Hey, babe, open the door," I heard a familiar voice. It was Brick. What was he doing here this late at night? I could only guess.

I opened the door to see his smirking face. "Brick, what the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that? It would be nice if you called first, then…"

Suddenly, I couldn't speak anymore because Brick grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me and attacked my lips. Damn, he was such a great kisser. I guess I can't be angry after a kiss like that. When he finally released me I could barely stand. I heard laughter, but it wasn't coming from Brick.

"Best way to shut a woman up," Butch said as he walked into the house. "Works on BC all the time."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I demanded to know.

Brick put his arms around me again. "Do I really need an excuse to see my girl?" He went for my neck this time, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Damn it! Why did he have to do that in front of his brothers? It was so embarrassing. "We were bored and thought we'd come and visit you girls."

"Yeah, bored and horny," Butch said with a chuckle.

I just rolled my eyes, and I gave him a scowl. Butch Jojo was an arrogant horny little pervert. I couldn't see what Buttercup saw in him. There was just no accounting for taste with my sister. True, Buttercup always went for bad boys, like her volatile relationship with Ace. What was she thinking? Butch was no better, but he really seemed to care about her, and not just to get her into bed. I saw that the other night when that monster tried to kill her. He came to her defense in a second.

If I didn't notice it before, Boomer had tagged along with his brothers. He was being exceptionally quiet, that is until Bubbles gave him some attention.

"Boomer, you're here," Bubbles said putting down the heavy tray and running over to him. She practically jumped into his arms. They were putting on quite a display, and I thought at one point they were going to suck each other's faces off. "You waited long enough."

"Wait a minute," I said, breaking away from Brick. I walked over to Bubbles who was in Boomer's arms. "You knew they were coming?"

"Yeah, sort of," she said as Boomer was nuzzling her ear. She giggled at his touch. "Boomer, that tickles."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Brick wanted to surprise you," Bubbles said as she led Boomer over to the tray if food. She picked up one of the plates and piled some food onto it. I saw Boomer whisper something into Bubbles' ear. "Okay," she said almost in whisper. Boomer also took a plate and filled it up. I wondered why she made so much food. "See you later," Bubbles said and grabbed Boomer's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Hey, where's BC?" Butch asked. "I got a little surprise for her." I noticed he was carrying a shopping bag from the store called _Whisper_. I knew that place. It was an adult store with all kinds of toys and costumes and stuff. I didn't even want to think about what was in that bag.

"She's in the gym," I said as Brick grabbed me around the waist. "But I warn you, she's not in the best of moods."

He just smiled devilishly and walked off into the little hallway leading to the gym.

"Well, we're finally alone," Brick said turning me around in his embrace and slowly moving his hands under my top and traveled up my back. I felt a shiver go through my body. He attacked my lips as his hands traveled down to my ass. It made me gasp and open my mouth. I felt his tongue crawl inside. I lost all sense of control as I felt myself being led to the couch.

Before I knew it was smashed into the couch cushions with Brick on top of me. "I think you're wearing too many clothes," he whispered in my ear. "I'll fix that."

I felt him lift up my top which made me gasp. Did he just come over here to fuck me? Well, I certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, but I was going to make him work for it.

I grabbed his hand and stopped him from going any further. "Why rush?" I said and licked my lips as I did. "We have all night." I pulled myself up into a reclining position. He looked confused but backed off. "The girls and I were about to watch a movie, but they're kind of busy at the moment. We could watch it together."

I looked over at the television to see the movie was just starting. I sat back on the couch with Brick's arm around me. I noticed that bulge in his pants getting bigger. This was going to be one great night.

_Down in the workout room…_

**Buttercup's POV **

Goddamn it! I have so much pent up energy. After the other day at the movie theater with that weird movie monster coming to life, I thought I'd be wiped for a week, especially after what Butch pulled at the theater making me wear that stupid skirt. If that monster hadn't attacked then we would have gotten kicked out. Still, it was kind of hot doing it out in public, and getting caught made it all much hotter. I was ready to throw all caution to the wind and just tell him, tell him what he wanted to hear. God knows I was ready to give in to him.

His games were becoming so relentless, but I loved every one of them. Fuck. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I was so damned horny right now, and I didn't know what to do about it. I could have called Butch and asked him to come over, but then he would win this little game. I wasn't going to give in, no matter what he did to me. So that's why I'm hanging out in the gym. I have to get rid of some of this energy somehow. Punching the bag always worked, but right now it was just making me more frustrated. I couldn't get him out of me head. Every time he touched me, the feel of his lips, that sweet taste if his cum as it rolled down my throat, and that big long hot dick of his penetrating my every core. God, I loved it when he fucked me. Shit, stop it, BC, stop thinking about him.

"Why stop when it makes you feel so good?" I heard a voice from across the room.

I looked over and saw the one person I did and didn't want to see. Butch was so fucking hot. He was wearing those leather pants that hugged his body, and a black form fitting t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was just standing there eying me with that same intense look that made me so weak in the knees.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him as I took off my boxing gloves. I really was happy to see him, but I wasn't about to tell him. I knew why he was here, and I couldn't wait to see what perverted game he had come up with now. He approached me. I tried to back off, but before I knew it he pressed my body up against his.

"Now, that's no way to greet your lover," he said.

"You're not my…" I started to say, but he stopped me with a kiss.

It was more urgent and powerful, and I felt like I was going to faint. I wanted to break free, but he was relentless as he held me tight. I could feel his cock getting harder as my body ached to have him inside me, but I couldn't let him know that. His tongue was deep in my mouth when I felt him pull up my workout shirt. It was a dark green half cut tank top with matching shorts.

I gasped when I felt him about to undress me, and I pulled away from him. I could barely breathe as I clutched one of the bars to one of the exercise machines. I felt him grab for me again. "Do my kisses make you that weak?" he asked sarcastically and with a chuckle.

"No, you just caught me off guard," I said forcing myself out of his embrace.

He grabbed me again from behind and held his arm across my chest. "Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "We'll be doing a lot more than kissing very soon." A shiver went down my spine as I wondered what he had planned for me, but whatever he did to me, I would take it and not give in to his demands.

I then looked over to the far corner of the room and noticed a shopping bag. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Just a present… for you," he said and finally released me. He looked me up and down. "You look so fucking hot, but…" he shook his head.

"What?" I asked. "This is what I always wear when I work out."

"Yeah, I know, and it_ is_ sexy. I can see all those delicious curves but… You're dressed all wrong, so go get changed."

"Into what?" I fired a question at him.

"Into your present," he said and took my hand and dragged me across the room. He picked up the bag and handed it to me. When I looked inside, I was shocked.

"Oh, hell no," I said shaking my head in the negative. "There's no fucking way I'm wearing that."

"Oh, yes, you will," he said. "Remember the game. I want you to wear this, so you can't deny me. Besides, I always get what I want."

"Oh, really, well not this time, Butch Jojo. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that."

"It ain't going to kill you," he insisted. "Do it or tell me what I want to hear, and we'll end this little game now."

The game, yes, we were still playing the game. "I'm not telling you anything, and I'm not going to wear that thing."

"Yes, you will, or I'll strip you right here and put it on you myself." That wasn't a threat. I knew he would do it, but I was about to give him a shocker. I put the bag down and took off my top and threw it in his face. I saw his expression when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. I put my hands on my breasts rolling them around making sure he got a full view of my hardened nipples. His mouth watered as I reached down and took off my shorts. He got an even bigger shock when he saw that I wasn't wearing any underwear.

As I stood before him naked I saw his mouth water. His gaze never once left me. I felt my hands from my breasts down to my stomach and then to my thighs until I reached my pussy. I gave it a nice rub, knowing he was watching.

"Are you sure you want me to put that thing on?" He only nodded. Then I bent over with my ass in his face and pulled out the monstrosity he wanted me to wear. It was in two pieces. The top half had black leather cups with lace trim that tied in the back. The bodice was made of black lace trim that when down to my stomach. It was see-through and had a black lace tie in the front. I quickly put it on and realized that it barely covered me. The bottom half left me in horror. It was a see through lace skirt that barely covered me ass. Didn't these things come with at least some thong underwear?"

I inquired to Butch about it. "Where are the panties? This thing did come with them?"

"Sure it did, but we won't be needing them," he said and led me over to one of the mats. I didn't have to guess why. Once we reached the mat he pulled me towards him. "You look so fucking sexy." He tilted my head back and attacked my lips. I felt his hands travel down to my ass. He lifted the skirt enough and moved his hands over my ass giving it a hard squeeze. I felt myself getting wetter as I shuttered from that slight touch. "Now, before we get started I need to ask you something."

"What?" I wondered what it was.

"That night in woods," he said feeling up my ass again. "That was one hot night." He took one of his hands off my ass and put his fingers on my chin and forced me to look at him. "I noticed something."

"What was that?" I asked. I felt him give my ass another squeeze.

"You weren't a virgin, so I just want to know who was messing with my territory."

"Why? Are you jealous?" I said defiantly. "Do you have to know about every guy I slept with?"

"Just tell me and don't lie," he said pulled my head back by the hair. He looked almost livid. "I'll know if you're lying."

"Fine, Mitch Michelson," I said as he let go of my hair. He looked shocked. "I did with him a few months ago, but he was a dud. Didn't have a clue what he was doing."

That seemed to make him happy, and he kissed my lips. I let out a moan seeing that he was using more force. It's like he was trying to prove that he was better. "I can deal with that, once with that loser isn't so bad."

"Actually twice," I said. I thought I saw his green eyes glow red for a second. "I just had to be sure he _was_ a dud."

"I can't believe a guy like that took what should have been mine. I wanted to be the first. I wanted hear you scream as I popped your cherry."

"Don't be so crude," I said and tried to move away from him. "Besides he didn't take my virginity." I felt myself getting pulled back and Butch's hand messaging my mound.

"Who else?" he asked, but I stayed silent. The fact that he was so jealous was turning me on. I was already so hot, and we hadn't even done anything yet. "Tell me, now."

"Ace," I said in a quiet tone. He forcefully turned me around his hands grabbing hold of my shoulders. "You fucked that freak."

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing," I said. "I only dated him because my family hated him. I just wanted to piss them off, but I never planned on sleeping with him. The night after we did it he broke it off with me. He said I was lousy in bed, but it was him who was lousy. He couldn't even get an orgasm out of me."

Butch's expression turned from livid to almost happy. Inadvertently I let him know he was a best. "Ace is an idiot, and he doesn't know what makes you tick. I do, so I bet I can give you one without even trying," he said and turned me around. I felt his fingers go up into my vagina.

"Ahhh…" Fuck, I couldn't speak. I was already so hot and he had barely touched me.

He let me go and I turned around to look at him. He was so intense, so serious. It almost scared me.

He pulled me close to him, his hand on either side of my head. His eyes bore into me. I wanted to look away, but he wouldn't let me. "Now, you're going to do exactly as I say, aren't you?" I gave him a nasty look of defiance. "There's only one way to stop this." He attacked my neck sucking hard on the spot he knew would make me weak. I let out a gasp. "Ah, good girl, now come with me."

I did so reluctantly as he led me to one of the mats. It's the place I usually did my meditation exercises. He forced me down to floor with me on my knees. I was eye level with the zipper of his pants.

I looked up at him acting like I didn't have a clue. "You know what I want," he said. "So go ahead. Make me want you."

Yes, I did know what he wanted, and I was going to give it to him. I unzipped it slowly and pulled his pants down slightly. He had on a pair of black boxers, and I pulled them down until his dick popped out. It looked so tasty, but I was slow and deliberate in my movements. I wanted to see him sweat and saw that he was growing impatient. So I gently took hold of it and lightly licked it from the head down to the balls. I looked up at him and saw that he didn't look happy.

"Don't tease," he said, but I only smirked, the same way he did to me so many times. I continued to go slow, barely touching his dick with my tongue. That's what he gets for making me dress like a trollop. I was trying to make him suffer, but I wanted to taste it even more than he wanted me to. I soon put the head of him dick in my mouth and sucked lightly on it. Butch released a heavy breath, as I took the whole thing in and trailed up and down sucking it like a lollypop. I repeated the action hearing the moans coming out of him. I went faster as I felt his hands on my head.

Oh, god, he tasted so good. I could have feasted on his sweet meat all night. I felt him cum in my mouth after I heard a loud grunt come from him. "That was yummy," I said and looked up at him. His dick was still in my hands as I was stroking it faster and faster. I put it back in my mouth and sucked on it hard. He was so fucking hard, and I knew any minute he would put it in me. He knelt down on the mat and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. He turned me around so my back was facing him.

"Put your hands behind your back," he commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it, and stay on your knees," he said. I did so, knowing the alternative. I knew if I didn't he would find a way to make me do it, so I complied. Plus, I was curious to what was coming next. Suddenly I felt cold steel on my wrists and heard a clicking sound. I looked back to see he had handcuffed me.

"Butch, what the hell…"

"Shhhh… or I'll have to gag you too, and I want to hear all the delicious sounds that come out of your mouth. Now, stay on your knees I have another surprise for you." I obeyed his command and he whispered in my ear. "Good girl. Much easier if you don't fight, much hotter if you do."

So he wanted me to fight him. I wasn't going to give him that gratification. I kept my position as his arm came across my chest. His grip was tight and I could feel his hot breath one my neck. Felt his other hand trail down the front of the skirt and go under it until he grazed my pussy. I felt his finger go in. "You're wet, little Buttercup, but not wet enough. I got something to fix that."

Suddenly he pulled something out of his pocket and he held it up to my face so I could see it. It was a mini cordless vibrator. I closed my eyes not wanting to know what he intended on doing with it. Suddenly I felt something being inserted into my vagina. Shit! Did he just put that thing in me? I was about to find out, when he pulled something else out of his pocket. It looked like a remote. I saw him hit a switch on it, and then I felt it in my pussy.

I gasped losing my breath. "You like that, Buttercup." I couldn't speak. He had never gone this far, and I was a little frightened but also anxious about what he planned next. He leaned my head forward and he moved my hair to the side. I can't believe he handcuffed me. I could have gotten out of them if I wanted to, but somehow being bound like this was such a turn on. Then I felt the strap that held the beast cups in place fall away. "Yes, we don't need that anymore."

I then felt my breasts in Butch's hands. He always had magic hands, and he was squeezing them tightly. I let out a moan. I wasn't sure if it was the vibrator or Butch himself making me do that. I felt his mouth on my neck attacking my sensitive spot, while he continued him assault on my breasts. My nipples were so hard, and Butch took the opportunity to give them a hard squeeze. "Tell me you like that," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't form words, just let out a long high-pitched sigh. "I take that as a yes. Time to turn it up a notch." I suddenly felt the vibrator go harder on me.

"Ahhhh…. God…" I managed to get out.

"Want me to stop?" I shook my head as I heard Butch chuckle. "Good, I didn't want to anyway."

With that Butch repositioned me. I was weak now, and I could barely move. I was still on my knees and my head was resting on one of the smaller mats as my back was arched. That damn vibrator was going so hard on me I couldn't think straight. I wondered what the hell was he going to do to me in this position. I was about to find out when I felt him part my thighs slightly. Oh, please, god I hope he was going to take that vibrator out of me. That hope was shot to hell when I felt him stick in his finger in my ass hole.

I screamed more out of surprise then pain. "You're so fucking tight, baby. I think I'll have to loosen you up." Oh, god, I thought. I had never done anal, but I was curious to how it would feel. That's what he was intending to do, and I know it was going to hurt. I felt him put something inside me. It felt like lube. If it was I hope it would ease the pain. I felt him stick his finger inside again. I gasped again as he moved it around. "That's it, baby." I felt another finger go in and it made me gasp again. "I think you're ready."

"Oh, god, Butch," I said. "Are you really going to…?" I couldn't finish. If I did then he might change his mind, and at that moment I wanted it. I lifted my head slightly as he brought his face down to me. He kissed my lips tenderly and caressed my face.

"Don't worry, baby. It only hurts at first. Then it will feel real good, unless you want to tell me something." He caressed my cheek waiting for me to speak.

"Just do it," I said in a shaky voice.

"You sure?" he asked.

Was he giving me an out? I could have just said it, told him what I've wanted to say since I was five years old, but then he might have stopped. I thought for a second of what it would be like to have his dick in my ass. Oh god, I wanted it, so I nodded giving him the clearance to continue.

I closed my eyes tight, part of me wanted to stop what I knew was coming, and part of me was anxious for it. Suddenly I felt the head of his dick barely entering my ass. "Ahhh…." I gasped sucking the air around me.

He stayed frozen there until I was silence. Then I felt him go deeper. Oh, fuck this hurt like hell and cried softly through the pain. I stopped frozen again until my cries faded to silence. He pushed himself deeper, but I stifled my cries and ignored the pain. Then felt I him go all the way in, but this time I couldn't stop myself from screaming out. He stayed frozen that way until my cries died down. Then I felt him pump slowly with his hands on my hips. Oh, fuck this hurt, but it also felt good. I felt a heat within me as he continued to ride me. I couldn't do anything as he continued. All I could do was take in the sensations he was sending through my body. Oh, god, this was so amazing. He never ceased to surprise me. Just when I thought I was prepared for anything he could have thought of he does this.

He was speeding up since I quieted down, until he gave me a hard thrust, and I screamed louder than I ever have before in my life. He suddenly stopped until my whimpers died down to nothing. Then he started up again getting harder and harder, until I felt myself close the coming. "You gonna come for me?" he said as he thrust into me again.

"Yes," my quivering voice managed to say. I felt a slap on my ass as he continued. "Oh, god!" I shouted out not being able to control myself. Suddenly a felt myself come, but Butch wasn't stopping. His hard thick penis was tearing into me so bad I felt like I was being ripped apart. I managed to come three more times as he still continued to thrust into me. I was screaming so loud I thought I felt the walls shake. My body was shaking hard and I just wanted him to come already. "Oh, god, Butch, please come, please!" I begged him.

He gave me one more thrust and I felt him come inside me. Oh, god, he came in my ass. I felt him reach into my now sore pussy and pull out the vibrator. I felt like I would pass out any minute. I felt Butch lower my knees and release me from the handcuffs. I couldn't even move at this point as I felt my body being lifted. I opened my eyes and realized I was in his arms. He was rocking me and giving me light kisses on my face. I liked it when he was like this, nice and gentle. He stroked my hair and whispered into my ear.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

I looked him in the eye, and even though I was weak I managed to get out one word. "Never."

I felt him kiss my lips as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_After Bubbles led Boomer upstairs…_

**Bubbles' POV**

"Come on in, Boomer," I said and locked the door behind me. "So we're not disturbed." I saw the excited look on Boomer's face. Since that night in Fuzzy's barn all I could think about was Boomer, and the other night at the movies. We did it in the projector room. I would have lasted longer, but it was kind of our fault that monster came out of the movie. To think Townsville would have been destroyed because Boomer and I had sex. It was too bizarre.

Boomer was so sweet trying to protect me. I never had the chance to give him a reward for saving me from drowning that night. Now, I would, but first I wanted a little romance. Boomer was sitting on my bed tearing into the snacks I made.

"These sandwiches are really good," he said. "Did you make these?"

"Yeah, I know egg salad is your favorite, so I made it just the way you like it." I giggled as he looked into my eyes. I felt his lips touch mine. It sent shivers through me. Suddenly he seemed to forget all about the sandwich and was staring at me. "Eat up, and I'll put on some music."

I walked over to my stereo and turned it on. I had a five disc CD changer and a few of CDs we won in the contest were in there. The music started to play as Boomer finished off his sandwich. I swayed my arms around and did a spin. I saw Boomer smiling up at me and he then got off my bed.

"Dance with me," I said.

"Sure," he said. "As beautiful as you look, how can I not?"

I smiled at his sweet compliment and wondered if it was me or just the outfit I was wearing.

I was in a little blue flower sundress with a tiny string straps that tied at the shoulders. The dress was short, barely going past my thighs. It was loose-fitting, but still showed off my curves. I knew Boomer was coming over tonight, and I put on a dress that would be easy to get out of. Plus, it did look sexy on me. Boomer always said I looked good in anything, but the way he looked at me when he walked in the front door earlier told me I made the right decision in picking my outfit.

I soon felt Boomer's arms around me as we swayed to the soft music. It so reminded me of that night, except we were all alone here in our private little world, just as long as no one came knocking on my door. Boomer turned me around in his arms until my back was pressing up against his chest. I felt his lips on my neck and his hands made their way up to my breasts. We could never dance like this in public. People would be shocked. He continued to kiss my neck as one of his hands traveled down my dress.

I felt his hands touch my inner thigh and go up to my panty line. His fingers touched the elastic and barely made it inside. I could feel the tip of his fingernail touch a few of my pubic hairs then his entire hand was inside.

"Boomer, are you trying to get me hot?" I whispered the question in his ear. I felt his finger reach inside. I let out a high pitched moan.

"I think you already are," he said and undid one of the ties on the dress with his teeth.

I felt one side fall down as he continued to play with my pussy. His finger wiggled around making me gasp. I just loved the feel of his hands on me. He went for my other tie and undid it with his teeth. He took his finger out as my dress fell to the floor. I was wearing no bra, but had on a pair slim fitting baby blue panties with white lace trim. I turned around to face him and kissed his lips. The song _So Young_ had come on just as Boomer reached down and lowered my panties. They soon fell to the floor leaving me in nothing but my blue sandals.

I should have felt embarrassed standing there naked, but since I had been posing for him my shyness melted away when I was with him. "I think's my turn."

I lifted up his blue T-shirt to reveal his finely chiseled chest. He was so handsome. I leaned down and kissed his chest, sucking on his delicious pecks. "Oh, Bubbles," he said as I felt his hands on my head stroking my hair as I continued to pleasure him. My hands and my lips traveled down further to his abs and stomach. I got on my knees and undid his jeans, and let them fall to the floor. Next his navy blue boxer shorts and then out popped out his beautiful penis. I gave it a lick, as he moaned softly.

I giggled at that and blew on it. Boomer seemed weak in the knees as I saw him make his way to the floor. He stared me up and down until his eyes stopped at a certain point. I knew what he wanted and I spread my legs putting my finger in my vagina and then bringing my finger to his lips.

"Taste good?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said excitedly.

"Then lay down on the floor, and I'll give you more," I said. He did so, and I crawled on top of him with my ass in his face. I took hold of his penis sucking on the head and then sticking it all the way in my mouth. At that moment I felt him part my lips and give it a lick. Oh, it felt so good. Boomer was always a gentle lover even when he was trying to be rough. He was already so hard, but I didn't want to rush this. We were alone in my room with my sisters just downstairs, and as long as they stayed away I could have all night with Boomer. I didn't think it would be a problem knowing his brothers would find a way to keep them busy.

I moaned softly at his touch. He was gentle but forceful and I wanted to relish every moment. "Bubbles, you taste so good," he said as I felt him shift his movements.

"So do you,' I said as moved to sit next to him. He raised himself up and with him hands and messaged my breasts. With him tongue he licked my nipple which made me shudder. I ran my fingers through his hair as he moved to my other nipple giving it the same attention. I let out a sigh and closed eyes. Then his hands reached down to my thighs.

"I have to have you," he said. I was sitting on my knees and parted my legs. "Yeah, that's good," as he entered his fingers inside on me again. I moaned deeply as he sat down on his knees. I came over to him and squatted down. I felt the head of his penis barely touching my opening. I sighed softly and he kissed me tenderly as he entered me. I slowly took him in still on my knees and started a rhythm rolling my hips around. He was still kissing me while holding onto my hips guiding them to the perfect spot. I soon took him all the way in, which left me gasping. I held onto him tight as our rhythm became faster.

"Oh, Boomer, that feels so good," I said gasping. I felt myself come at that moment. I felt Boomer lower me down to the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pumped into me. He was still so hard inside me, as he went deeper my orgasms continued. I body was starting to shake and Boomer held my arms down and pumped faster and faster as I felt myself ready to come again. "Boomer, please come," I said. "Come with me."

"Yes," he said and let out a groan. I felt him release inside of me, and feeling was so wonderful. I smiled and sighed into his neck as he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

The two plates of food were still sitting on the stand next to my bed. I eyed the chocolate mousse that was sitting there. Boomer must have known that's what I wanted and picked it up. He spooned out a bit and brought it to my mouth.

"You want this?" he asked.

"Yes, now stop teasing and give it to me," I said with a giggle.

"Okay," he said and did something I didn't expect. He dumped the delicious dessert right on his dick. I leaned over smiling devilishly and licked it off him. "Mmmm…" I said as I licked every last bit of it. "Yummy."

He brought my lips up to his and kissed me tasting the chocolate mousse still in my mouth. "That_ is_ tasty," I said as his forced me down on my back. "I think I'll have some."

He reached over for the bowl pouring the mousse all over my breasts. He then licked up the mousse while sucking on my nipples. I was laughing and moaning in pleasure. I had no idea my Boomer had a food fetish. This would make things a whole lot more interesting.

"That was tasty," Boomer said and I laughed.

"Why don't we top it off with some whipped cream?" I suggested.

I got off my bed for a moment and went to my mini frig and retrieved a fresh bottle of Ready Whip. I climbed back onto the bed and reached for the left over bowl of mousse. I took my finger and scooped up a little and lifted it to my mouth. Boomer just stared at me as I lay down and dropped the chocolate mousse all over my breasts. Then I shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over until it completely covered the chocolate mousse. Boomer smiled seductively at me and grabbed the bowl of fruit and dropped a few of the chopped up strawberries and few blue berries here and there.

I giggled as he straddled me looking upon the work of art we both had a hand in making. "I call it a Bubbles Delight," he said as I continued laughing. He worked on licking every bit of it off me, sucking hard on my nipples as he was finishing up. I moaned deeply as I was getting wet again. When he was finished he kissed me on the lips, feeling his tongue deep inside my mouth. The mixture of his saliva with the chocolate and whipped cream was a heavenly taste. I sighed deeply as I felt his hand on my thigh. He spread my legs apart and rested his hand softly on my mound.

I saw this determined look in his eye as he reached for the whipped cream bottle. He then moved down and shook the bottle spraying the whipped cream on my wet pussy. "Ahhhh…" was all that came out of my mouth.

He had a smile of satisfaction as he spread my legs far apart and buried his face in my pussy licking up the whipped cream. I gasped and moaned at his touch as his tongue went deep inside me.

Oh, god, I was so wet as I was getting so much pleasure from his tongue, but he wasn't done yet. I was in a slightly reclining position holding myself up by the elbows when he entered me. "Ahhh..." I pulled my head back as he went deeper and pumped me hard. I screamed out as he thrust all the way in. I wasn't expecting that, but it felt so good.

Suddenly I could hear screaming coming from downstairs. I laughed knowing it was Blossom's voice. "Do you hear that?" I said and gasped. "Sounds like Brick's playing with Blossom. Think you can make me scream like that?"

I think Boomer took that as a challenge and pumped me harder and harder. Oh, god, I didn't know he could be this aggressive. I loved it. I felt myself come again but Boomer continued to pump me. My breasts where bouncing around making my nipples hard. I could see Boomer looking at them as he grunted and continued to work on me.

He was fucking me so hard that I completely lost it as my body spasmed and my eyes rolled back in my head. I was about to pass out when I felt him come as he let out a deep groan. Once he pulled out he lay down beside me and held me in his arms. He kissed me tenderly and I could still taste the whipped cream in his mouth.

"You're amazing," he said flooding my face with kisses.

I giggled and said, "Next time I'll make doughnuts."

He looked intrigued not knowing that I could be so kinky. I rested me head on his chest wiped out by our activities. We laid there together for a while until I heard Boomer's voice.

"Bubbles," he said my name in a quiet voice. I loved the way he said it, and I just sighed as her caressed my back. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

I raised my head and looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to say that I love you, that I've always loved you."

I smiled wide giving him a sweet kissed. "Well, I love you too," I said as I moved a few of his stray hairs out of the way so I could look upon his beautiful face.

"I was afraid to tell me," he said as he caressed my cheek.

"Why?" I asked looking at him shyly.

"Because I was afraid you didn't feel the same why," he said.

"I guess I was afraid too," I said as he held me close to him. I cuddled into him sighing softly. I fell into sleep feeling warm and contented knowing that this was just the beginning.

_And hour after Blossom and Brick were watching the movie…_

**Brick's POV**

"This is so romantic," Blossom said as she cuddled up close to me. Did she know how big of a hard on I had? I was going to give her until the end of this movie, then no more excuses. I had to have her, and I know she wanted me too. She was just being a big tease. That was typical teenage girl behavior, but Blossom wasn't an ordinary teenage girl. I wasn't referring to her powers. She was smart, beautiful and funny but also a pain in the ass most of the time with her morality speeches and lectures about right and wrong made me want to strangle her. I made her eat her words the night we had sex on the beach. I took her innocence and all her views on good versus evil and all that crap got crushed into oblivion. The perfect of the most perfect power puff girl was mine, a low life criminal created by an evil monkey.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, she belonged to me, and I was determined to get it from her tonight no matter what I had to do. She took another finger sandwich and popped it in her mouth. Lucky sandwich. "Hey, can I have some of that?" I asked her.

"Sure, Brick, there's plenty," she said, but I pulled her back towards me kissing those luscious lips. I could taste the turkey and Swiss sandwich she had just eaten. That was so good I thought as I heard her moan. To hell with the rest of the movie I was going to have her now.

I felt around to her back and pulled up her pink shirt until I found her bra clasp. Ah! There is was. I quickly undid it as she sucked in her breath. "Brick, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I asked as my other hand found the front of her bra. I released her breasts from their cups. I pulled her top up and sucked on one of her exposed breasts. She was so damned tasty. She let out a gasp.

"Brick, stop it," she said, trying to get me off her. I was stronger than her, and she knew it. I held her hand away as I continued to suck on that hard nipple. She let out another gasp. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

I looked up at her. "Watch the movie, while I play," I said, my hand messaging the breast I was just sucking on. "You can join me any time you like." I went back to my work as she gasped again.

"Can't we do this after the movie?" she asked, gasping again.

"No, I want you now," I said, grabbing both of her breasts in my hand, squeezing tightly.

She opened her mouth to suck in some air, and I crashed my lips down on hers. After that the movie was but a memory. I released her mouth and pulled off her top and yanked her dangling bra away from her body. I leaned her head back and attacked her neck while putting my hand down her little jean shorts. They were tight, but I managed to give her ass a squeeze.

She sighed softly as my mouth found their way to her breasts again. I felt her hands in my hair. The soft touch of her pink nail polished hands were making me hornier by the second. I undid her pink and silver belt and yanked it off her and pulled down her shorts. I took her panties with them, and found the part of her body I wanted most.

"Oh, Brick," she said as my finger went into her vagina. She was so wet. Shit. That little vixen was toying with me, making me wait for a stupid movie to be over. Well, I was about to teach her the

consequences of teasing. I pulled her shorts off the rest of the way and brought my face down to her soft pussy.

"Brick… don't… ahhhhh…." I gave that sweet pussy of her a long hard lick. "That's feels so good." She continued to gasp as I relentlessly ate her out. Hers was a sweetest pussy I ever tasted. I heard her make a long hard gasp.

I grabbed her from behind and pressed her body close to me. "Your turn my little Blossom flower."

"What?" she said and I pulled my pants down. My boxers went with them. She breathed out long and hard and smiled.

"Little Brick wants to play," I said. She wasted no time taking my cock in her hand. Her sweet kissable lips were on my cock licking it up and down. Damn this girl gave good head. As she continued her work on my cock as I pitched her nipples, which made her suck even harder. Oh, fuck I was going to blow. I might as well let taste my cum. There she was fucking my cock with her mouth. I held her head forcing her to take it all the way in. "That's it, baby," I said as I blow my load. She looked up at me as the cum was falling out of her mouth. "Swallow it down."

She did so as I wiped the excess off her mouth. I took my pants all the way off along with my boxer shorts then took off my shirt. She grinned up at my physique. I leaned down on the floor and took her hands as she continued to stare. "Come on down here."

She slipped off the couch and onto the floor. "Lay on your side," I said. She did so and pushed one of her legs up so I had access to that hot little pussy. I put my mouth to her mound and sucked hard. She let out a gasp, but I think she realized that my cock was staring her right in that face. She put it in her mouth again, and almost immediately I started to get hard again. My little Blossom knew how to take care of me. I soon licked her clean and now my only desire was to be inside of her.

I switch my position so I was sitting on my knees. She was lying on the floor on her back, and I took that as an invitation to crawl on top of her. I tested her pussy one last time. Damn. She was wet. She was ready for me. I repositioned her legs over my shoulders and I was about to put my penis inside her when she looked towards the hallway. There was a scream that came from the basement. Butch's handy work most likely. He had his girl screaming and now it was my turn.

"Brick, that was Buttercup. I think I should go check on her."

"Naw, she's fine," I said. 'Butch is just playing a new game with her."

"Game!" she shouted, but I ignored her protests and inserted my cock into wet hot pussy. She gasped again, and pushed myself in farther. "Brick, I'm really worried about her." She gasped every few words. "What's he doing to her?" I pushed myself in as far as I could go. "Ahhh…." There was a long hard moan that came out of her, but she wasn't finished talking. "What if she's hurt?" Again I thrust into her. "Maybe we should stop and…ahhhh…." That was her loudest one yet.

"Blossom, shut up and go with it," I continued to go faster and faster pushing her shoulders down. She continued to gasp and wrapped her legs around my neck. I felt her thrust back. Now, she was getting into the spirit of things. Things were definitely going my way with my fuddy-duddy little sex goddess, that is until I heard a voice coming from behind us.

"Hey, Brick." I turned around slightly to see my brother Butch carrying a mostly naked Buttercup in his arms. He had that shopping bag where he bought that stuff at the erotica store. I guessed that he bought that hot little nighty there. She was wearing some black leather lace thing. I wondered what he had to do to talk her into wearing that. Maybe I should get something there for Blossom.

"Hey, Butch," I said. "Kind of business right now," I said as I thrust into Blossom once again. I heard her screech and look over my shoulder.

"What the…" she started to say, but Butch abruptly interrupted her.

"Nice technique," he said and chuckled.

"Thanks, Bro," I said and thrust hard into her again which made her cry out.

"Hey, Blossom, is Brick doing a good job? Sounds like it to me." I looked back and saw that devilish look in his eyes. "Later, Bro." Then Butch flew up the stairs with an unconscious Buttercup in his arms. What did he do to make her pass out? That sounded like a good plan. If he could do that to his girl, I could do it to mine.

I looked back at Blossom who had a horrified look on her face. "Brick, Butch just walked in on us."

'Yeah, but he's gone now," I said. I stopped pumping her for a moment. "What, Blossom, did you want to make this a threesome?"

"No," she said with a shocked expression. She tried to get me off of her, but had no intention of pulling out of her now. "I'm just not in the mood anymore having your brother seeing me naked."

"So what," I said, kissing her neck desperate to get her in the mood again. "Besides Butch is busy with your sister, so just calm down and go with it."

"I'm serious, Brick, I can't do this…" I silenced her again in the best way I knew how. With her mouth wide open and complaining I put a stop to that by crashing my lips down on hers. My tongue went deep inside her mouth making her whimper. She arched her back as I pushed further into her. God, she was so fucking hot.

"You don't want me to fucking stop, do you?" I asked as I released her lips.

I went for her neck again and heard her moan softly. I had to remember that for next time. I was going to get off whether she liked it or not. I slightly repositioned myself while pushing her legs up over her head. I gave her a hard thrust which made her scream. That was a sweet sound. I continued with it riding her hard as she continued to scream. I felt her come but I wasn't done yet. I wasn't about to blow again anytime soon, and wanted to see if I could break my record of seven.

I pulled out of her as she panted softly. She was about to get up looking around for her clothes. "No, way, baby, I'm not done yet."

"What?" I grabbed her ass as she was on all fours. I stuck my cock inside her and began to ride her again. I heard her screech out a high pitched sound. I felt her come again. That was three. "Brick, would you come already?"

"No way, not until I get you to ten," I said and she looked back at me with a look of shock on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as I lifted her left leg and gave her another big hard thrust. "Ahhhh…. Oh god, Brick, I can't stand it. Come, please, come."

"Not yet, Baby," I said. "We're only up to six." I could tell her legs were getting weak. Little Brick was still hard as a rock as I pulled out of her again. I saw her collapse onto the floor. So I picked her up spreading her legs and holding them in my hands. "Get ready for seven."

She was about to say something but I silenced her by putting my mouth on hers. I lowered her onto my fully erect penis as she whimpered. I was barely inside her again when her delicious sounds started again. Yeah, that's it. Make her think this was going to be nice gentle. Not a chance. I pushed her down forcing to take me all the way to the balls. She was leaning up against my chest with sweat dripping off her hot body.

"Little Blossom likes that?" I asked. She just nodded as I kissed her again, a sweet kiss this time. I had her on her knees as I slowly road her hearing her sounds of pleasure. I felt her come again, which brought a smile to my face, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to hear her beg and cry out more, just as payback for her earlier tease. I laid her down on the floor with her knees still bent and her ass sticking up.

"Please, Brick come," she said as a thrust into her again and again. "Oh, god, Brick, it feels so good. Ahhh…. I don't care who's watching."

She came two more times in the matter of minutes. I saw her lifting herself up with her hands. She looked back at me. "That's nine, right?" I smiled and nodded. "If you want ten you got to ride me hard."

Oh, fuck, yeah. She wanted it rough, and I'd give it to her. I rode her long and hard, and I was just about to blow. I was determined not to before she did. My grunts became deeper and more urgent. Her cries became louder as she demanded more. Then I heard her scream loud and hard as she came the last time. I couldn't hold it anymore and blow right inside of her. She collapsed onto the floor and I fell on top of her. She was panting hard as I pulled out of her. Sweet sighs of contentment came out of her as she turned herself around when I laid down next to her.

I kissed her sweetly on the lips as she continued to sigh. "See what happens when you tease me?"

"I'll remember to do it again," she said as she fell into sleep lying on my chest.

Was this how it was going to be with her from now on? My once innocent little virgin turned into my own personal sex kitten, and I liked it. I laid there for the longest time just holding her in my arms. She was in a deep sleep on my chest, so I slowly and carefully moved her onto the floor and picked her up. We were both still naked, but I didn't care. I grabbed our clothes with one hand and flew upstairs and tried to figure out which one was her bedroom. It had to be the one with the pink door with the red and pink hearts painted on it. As I was about to opened it I saw Boomer came out of Bubbles' room. I peeked in and saw her lying on her bed naked, the sheet only half covering her. It seems my little brother got him some too. He was in his boxer shorts and had a silly grin on his face.

"Hey. Brick," he said as I opened the door to Blossom's room. "Looks like you and Pinkie have been busy."

"Yeah, after the ruckus Butch and Buttercup were making I had to do something."

"Yeah, we heard you," he said. "Nice going. Bubbles is asleep now. We got a little crazy with the whipped cream."

"Kinky, Boomer, how did you get her to do that?"

"It was her idea," Boomer said then made his way to the bathroom.

"Okay," I said under my breath and walked into Blossom's room with her still sleeping in my arms. I laid her on the bed. She looked like and angel, my angel, and whether she liked it or not she was mine, forever. No other man was ever going to have her. Her body was for me to enjoy and no one else. I realized long ago that I loved her, but I didn't know how much until now.

She was tease and a pain, but I loved her, mind, body and soul. I laid down next to her as she moved in her sleep. I could hear her mumbling something. "I love you, Brick," I heard her sweet voice say.

"I love you too, baby," I said as I wrapped her in my arms. I could still hear her sighs as I drifted off to sleep again.

_Just after Butch interrupted Brick and Blossom's lovefest…_

**Butch's POV**

I was carrying Buttercup in my arms. She looked so sweet and innocent curled up on my chest. The lingerie I bought was still half on her. I wondered if Brick got a look at her boobs that were hanging out. I never bothered to the tie the strap back, besides I liked her boobs hanging out of that little piece of clothing I made her wear. I can't believe she let me do all those nasty things to her. I loved fucking her in ass so much, especially when she begged me to stop. I knew she didn't mean it, like all the times she said she hated me. I knew none of that was true. I got off on handcuffing her. Next time I might try the steal ropes. Mojo made them to trap the girls, but I had a better use for them.

She had no idea what a fucking pervert I am, and after all what I did to her tonight she still wouldn't tell. I'm kind of glad she didn't, because I wanted to continue this game. She did too. I could sense that. Did she really want me to do all these nasty things to her? She must have. Any other girl would have cracked by now. After her telling me about Ace and Mitch I was out to prove to her that I was a better lover than those two could ever hope to be.

As I entered her room the thought of her with either Mitch or that green faced loser Ace made me sick. She was my girl, and no one elses. When I suspected she had never done anal the other day in Brick's van, I got that idea in my head. If she was an anal virgin I was going to take it from her. That tight little ass of her turned me on so bad, and partly I wanted to punish her for giving it up to Ace. She took it like no one else could, and as I held her in my arms I couldn't help but look at her angelic face.

"Damn, Buttercup, I can't believe how much I love you." I kissed her forehead and was about to lay her down on her bed when I heard her voice.

"I win." I saw a smirk come to her face as she opened her eyes.

"You little sneak," I said as she giggled. I laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. "You were supposed to be asleep. That's cheating."

"All fair, Butch Jojo," she said and laughed some more. "I have something to tell you something, Butch. I love you too, and I'm yours. Just tell me one thing."

"Anything, baby," I said holding her close.

She lifted her head up and rested it on her arm. "How did you know… about how I felt about you?"

"Well, I kind of have a power my brothers don't know about. I can kind of read your mind."

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked.

"Well, I can tell when someone's lying, like a radar going off in my head."

"Really, well I have a new power too," she said and I looked intrigued. She sat up and I followed putting my arms around her. She looked up at me, and there was a softness to her eyes. "I'm an empath."

"An empath, like a psychic?" I asked.

"Sort of, I can read people's feelings," I said. "I hated it at first. Every time I was around you I could feel it. It was so powerful it scared me, so it was easier to pretend I hated you."

"You don't have to pretend," I said as I tightened my hold on her, "and you don't have to be afraid. I was too for a while. I'm sorry if I hurt you tonight."

"Don't be sorry. I'm a little sore, but I loved every second of it," she said and kissed me. "Just one thing. Don't ever handcuff me again, or I'll kick your ass."

"Well, Butterbabe, I'll take that challenge, so maybe next time I'll use the ropes," I said kissing her face and neck. She didn't look shocked at all that I would say that. She was my perverted little angel. "The thought of you kicking my ass really turns me on."

"Everything turns you on," she said unimpressed.

"Everything about you," I said

I kissed her tenderly after that. I've been with plenty of girls, but none of them ever said they loved me and meant it.

I soon ended the kiss and looked into her eyes. She laughed which confused me. "It was kind of funny freaking out my sister."

I laughed along with her. "Miss little uptight letting my brother fuck her on the living room floor," Butch said and laughed. "We should try that sometime… while your sisters watch."

She should have been shocked by that as well, but somehow she got this excited look on her face. "So you're not going to stop going all the perverted things you can think of to me."

"You want me to stop?" I asked. I knew the answer. I was just waiting for her to say it.

"No, in fact I have a few ideas of my own," she said. She looked down to see she was still wearing the little see through nighty. "I don't need this thing anymore." She untied the string on the nighty and let it drop off of her. She then pulled off the skirt and was sitting on me completely naked. "So what possessed to buy a stupid thing like that?"

"Just to see if you would wear it," I said, grabbing for her breasts. She let out a gasp. I liked that sound. "I have lots more things for you to wear." I pulled her down and went to sucking on one of her nipples. She let out a sigh.

"Where did you get the money, or did you steal it," she said more an accusation than a question.

"The money from the karaoke contest," I said and pulled her down on to her back. "You dropped it in the woods so I took the liberty of spending it on you."

"On slutty lingerie," she said looking pissed off.

"And other things," he said spreading her legs. "Someone's horny again. That's good because so am I."

"First tell me what other things," she demanded to know.

"You'll find out sooner or later," I said and entered her.

"Ahhh… yes," she barely let out. I made sweet love to her, truly knowing for the first time she really loved me. She said it and meant it. As we both climaxed I laid there holding her in arms still inside her. "I was just thinking," she said as I kissed her all over her face.

"Don't do that," I said. "Thinking is overrated."

"Butch, I'm serious," she said and forced me to look in her eyes. "This is the first time we actually did it in a bed." Then she giggled as I caressed her.

"True," I said and kissed her neck tenderly. "Does that mean you won't go out in the woods with me again? That was fun, you know, even when you kicked my ass."

"Any time anywhere," she said. "You're mine now." She had her arms around me and laid on my chest. I realized that she was just as possessive as I was. Cuddled up in my arms she fell into sleep. I was tired too and felt content with the girl I loved in my arms.

_The next morning…_

**Buttercup's POV**

All I remember is that I woke up hearing Dad's voice down the hallway. "Girls, I'm home." I looked at the clock that said seven am. Then I looked to my right and saw Butch lying next to me sleeping like a baby.

"Oh, shit," I said. Dad's home, and I'm naked with a guy in my bed. Think fast, BC, or you'll be grounded forever. Okay, first I have to wake up Butch.

"Butch, wake up," I said and nudged him a bit. He grumbled and then pulled me down forcing me to cuddle with him. "Get up," I said and slapped him in the face.

"What?" he said finally opening his eyes. Then his expression changed from annoyance to something more intense. "Oh, my little Buttercup wants some more."

Fuck! It took so little to get him started. He was sucking my neck, and damn it felt good, but now wasn't the time. "Butch, get off of me," I said and used enough force to get out of his hold. I rose out of bed and grabbed my robe. "Get dressed. You have to get out of here now."

"At least let me take a shower," he said crawling out of my bed. "I'll wash yours and you wash mine." Oh, god, I knew just what he meant, and if Dad wasn't just a few feet away from my door I might have taken him up on that.

"No, you have to go. My Dad's home," I said.

"Great, we'll all have breakfast together," he said and tried to grab me again.

"Hell, no, if he finds out you and your brothers spent the night we'll all be grounded for life."

"So what," He said and attacked my neck again. I want to be with my girl.

"Not now," I said and pushed him off of me. I scanned the room looking for his clothes which were in a pile on the floor by the bed. It picked them up and brought them over to him.

"Oh, come on, BC, who cares about your dad."

"Butch, if I get grounded that means no more play time," I said. "That means we would be able to do it again for a long time."

That did the trick. I knew the one thing Butch would never go for was cutting off our sex time, but then I knew he would have found a way around it.

I begrudgingly got dressed and led him over to the window. "Now go," I said. I still heard my dad's voice, then I knock came at the door. "Be right there," I called out.

"Not going until you kiss me," he said.

God, he was fucking pain sometimes. "Fine," I said was going to give him only a quick kiss, but he had other plans. When he finally released me I felt breathless again which he smirked at.

"I'll see you at school. Utility closet, lunch hour," he said as he flew away. I didn't even have a chance to respond. I know what that meant, and I couldn't wait.

I closed my robe and went to answer the door. "Hey, Dad, you're home early."

"There was no traffic, so I made good time. You should hurry and get ready for school, honey. Don't want to be late. Your sisters are already downstairs."

That was sort of a relief to hear. I guess they got their guys out before Dad got home. That was a close one for Butch and I, too close, but I wouldn't trade last night for anything.

I took a quick shower and changed into a green tank top and black mini skirt. Yeah, I know I hate skirts, but I knew Butch's libido. I wore my sliver chain belt and black ankle boots.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen to see Blossom and Bubbles sitting at the table eating and laughing. Then they looked over at me. "Buttercup, you look so…." Blossom was fishing for the right words. "So like a girl."

"So, I _am_ a girl," I said and picked up my forth and lifted a few pancakes.

"But you're wearing a skirt," Blossom announced like it was the most amazing thing. "You never wear skirts."

"So what, can't a girl have a change every now and then?"

"I know why she's wearing a skirt," Bubbles said with a giggled. "Because Butch likes them."

"So what? Can'I dress nicely for my boyfriend every once and a while."

"Boyfriend?" Blossom said. "Oh my god, you finally said it."

"Not before he did," I said. "He thought I was asleep, so he spilled. So after that I told him."

"So then this silly game you guys have been playing is over?" Blossom asked taking a gulp of her orange juice.

"Well, the game may be over, but that doesn't mean the fun stops."

"Wait a minute, you wanted him to do all those nasty things to you," Blossom asked.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't tell him that. So I just made think that it was his idea. Last night was the sleaziest game he came up with yet."

"What did he do?" Bubbles asked. God, she was nosey. For the sweet innocent one, she was the first to ask for all the sleazy details. "Please, tell."

"Not much," I said. I was going to tell her, but I acted like it was no big deal. "Butch just bought me this sleazy leathery lace thingly, handcuffed me and fucked me in the ass.'

"What!" Blossom screeched out in a high-pitched tone. "You let him…"

"Oh, come on, it's no big deal, what about want you did," I said. "You and Brick on the living room floor." Blossom had her mouth hanging open while Bubbles giggles. "So, did he make you come?"

"More or less," Blossom said. I gave her a look that said tell me more. "Like ten times."

Bubbles sucked in her breath. "Blossom, you lucky girl."

"So, what did you do, Bubbles?" I asked. She stayed silent. "Oh, come on, you know ours, now it's your turn to still."

"Well, um, it kind of involves chocolate mousse, whipped cream and bowl of fruit."

Blossom gasped. "Bubbles, god, you're both so nasty."

"Don't be such a prude, Blossom," I said half scolding her. "You're just as nasty as us."

"Well, fine, maybe I am, but I love Brick, and…"

"And I love Boomer," Bubbles said and got that dreamy look in her eyes.

I just went back to my food, but soon saw the stares my sisters were giving me. "Okay, okay, I love Butch. That nasty, dirty, perverted pain in the ass that he is. I love him, and not in spite of it, because of it. There I said it. Are you happy now?!"

"Hey, girls, what's all the shouting about?" Dad came into the kitchen after hearing a somewhat heated conversation.

"Oh, nothing," Blossom said. "Just a minor disagreement." Then she looked up at the clock. "Come on, girls, or we'll be late."

As we picked up are stuff and headed for the door I gave Blossom a sour look. She may have gotten me to admit that I loved Butch, but I knew she loved Brick. As uptight as she was she proved she could be just as wild as I was given the right motivation.

For the first time since Butch and I had been seeing each other I was excited to see him and not ashamed of the fact. He may have been the biggest pervert in Townsville, but I loved him and I knew he loved me. He had said it to me when he thought I couldn't hear him, so I knew he meant it, and even though I could always feel what he felt about me, it was nice to genuinely hear it for once.

**That the end of this one. In the next chapter the guys and girls continue there relationships that are going well, but an ex of Butch's will give Buttercup some doubts. Plus, something will happen that will threaten their romances. Be here next time for Golden Opportunity.**


End file.
